Ignis Satus
by Raider16
Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away… OliviaOther. FEMSLASH!
1. Proficuus

**Ignis Satus**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue if I owned the characters in this story why would I share them with you?? Seriously, I own nothing. Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of SVU and anyone on that show are not mine. Its sucks I know.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

The cold December wind beat against her face, feet pounded the sidewalk and breaths came in pants as she kept up her pace. Her heart pounded in her chest just as her thoughts pounded within her head. The hot breaths that passed her lips turned to steam once it hit the freezing air, her cheeks were numb to a rosy pink, and her fingers were cold to the point of no feeling. She pushed herself farther, faster, and harder as her thoughts clouded her mind. 

NYPD Detective Olivia Benson loved to run.

As each gruesome thought about her cases came to mind, she pushed herself harder and faster. Her chest burned from the small amount of oxygen entering her lungs, her heartbeat fast and hard against the inside of her chest. She felt the vibrations in her skull as if to push the thoughts away. Olivia did this regularly, whether it be just going to the gym to run or going to the park for a few hours. Either way, when her thoughts became too much and they clouded her mind, she ran to chase them away.

Now as the scenes of her and Elliot's recent case clouded her mind, she picked up her pace. It was her first case since she'd come back from her assignment with the FBI and she felt somewhat out of place. She'd really contemplated leaving her career but after many hours that turned to days of running and sorting through her thoughts she remembered that SVU was where she was destined to be.

Feet pounded harder and legs stung from the extensive work out. Olivia closed her eyes to shake away another disturbing thought and felt herself stumbling and falling. When she felt pain shoot through her ankle, she realized she really was falling. She placed her hands out to break her impact with the frozen ground. She laid on the cold ground for a moment to regain her bearings before she moved to a sitting position and wiped her wet hands on her pants.

"Hey, you alright? That was nasty fall."

Nodding her head, Olivia looked up and locked eyes with a tall curly haired woman with the gentlest hazel eyes she'd ever seen, her voice and speaking ability failed for a moment. "Uh y-yeah I think. I just tripped, slipped and went boom." A soft blush covered Olivia's face and she looked away from the beautiful stranger before her in embarrassment. _What? God Benson could you get anymore ditzy._

The stranger laughed softly before extending her hand. "Here let me help you up." Liv took the offered hand and allowed the muscular runner to help her up. Just as she placed pressure on her right ankle, she hissed in pain and moved to sit back down. "Your ankle?"

"Yeah, I think I twisted it somehow." Olivia replied as she sat back on the icy pavement and smiled slightly at the runner.

"Do you mind if I take a look? I'm certified in first aid." Olivia shook her head and the unknown but gentle woman knelt down at her foot. "I-I uh don't know your name." Liv said as she regarded the curly haired brunette runner to see if she should be worried at any point.

"Camryn." The woman flashed Olivia a dimpled smile that Liv swore made her stomach flip, Camryn then pushed the black jogging pants up to reveal Olivia's already swelling ankle. "Don't hesitate to tell me if something hurts or if you're uncomfortable, ok." After a curt nod from Olivia, Camryn went back to examining the ankle. Gently, she unlaced the Nike running shoe to take pressure off the swelling joint. "I don't know your name y'know." Camryn said, as she pulled off Olivia's shoe.

Liv hissed in pain when Camryn touched a tender spot, the brunette looked up at Olivia with an apologetic smile. "Sorry." Olivia shook her head to dismiss the apology, "it's just a little tender." Camryn nodded and went back to checking Olivia's ankle. "Uh Olivia…is my name uh. Damn!" Liv closed her eyes in embarrassment and a rosy blush formed on her cheeks again. _Nice, Olivia, real suave. _

Camryn chuckled softly and looked up towards the blushing detective. _Wow she's really beautiful, and she's definitely cute when she blushes. _"It's nice to meet you Olivia. Do you think you can move your ankle?" Liv tried to rotate the joint, but only found herself with pain shooting up her leg. "Its ok, don't do it if it hurts too much. Can you wiggle your toes?" Olivia wigged her toes a little, "hurts a little though."

"Ok then, you probably just sprained it." Camryn gently slid Olivia's shoe back on her foot leaving it untied and loose before reaching to pull the pant leg down. As she was pulling the material down, she felt something sticky and wet. She pulled her hand away to find drips of blood on the tips. She looked up Olivia's leg and noticed that the brunette's pants were ripped. "You're bleeding and your pants are ripped. You feel pain anywhere else?"

"Well, my knee does sting a little." Liv sheepishly replied and Camryn moved up towards the brunette's knee. "How much did these pants cost?" Camryn asked, as she took a hold of the material. "Uh ten bucks, why?" Camryn looked up at Olivia and ripped the knee of black running pants. "I owe you." She softly said, while locking eyes with Olivia. She flashed the stunned detective a grin before looking down to examine the small gash across Olivia's knee. "Looks like you hit hard enough to split the skin, doesn't look too bad, but you should get it cleaned quickly. Uh, the station house is right down the street if you want I can help you there to clean this then wrap your ankle." Camryn hesitantly said, as she sat back on her heels and hiked a thumb in the direction of the station.

Olivia contemplated the crouching brunette in front of her. She didn't have any distinct alarm bells going off to tell her that she shouldn't trust the woman, and she was always a sucker for gentle eyes. She gave Camryn a beautiful smile that the other woman returned. "That would be appreciated, thank you."

"No problem. Here take my hand and I'll help you up." Camryn stood up and held her hand out for Olivia; the sitting brunette grasped Camryn's tightly and allowed the muscular runner to pull her to her feet. Once Olivia was standing, Camryn put her arm around Liv's waist and told her to lean against her to keep some pressure off her ankle. They started walking, or in Olivia's case limping, slowly towards the park entrance.

"So are you a cop or something?" Olivia timidly asked as she leaned closer to Camryn's warm hard body. She didn't think she'd seen the curly haired woman let alone heard about her before from any of the other precincts. "Or something." Camryn stated with a grin. "I'm a Fire Investigator with Ladder Company 28. I take it you're a cop though?" Olivia tensed for a second. _Am I that easy to read? Do I really look like a cop? I'm trying to get away from that look. Arg! _"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" She glanced up at the tall investigator who looked down at her with a humorous smile and stated, "Your sweatshirt." Camryn gestured to the embroidered letters on the left side of the navy blue hoodie, just over Olivia's heart. Liv looked down and felt another blush creep up her cheeks as she read the bright yellow letters that said: "New York City Police Academy."

"Oh. Uh wow, this is really doing great for a good first impression, especially as a detective." Olivia embarrassingly said, as she buried her face into Camryn's shoulder. The taller brunette looked down and smiled at the sight; carefully, she pulled Liv a little closer to her. "What makes you say that? I think you've made a fine first impression, detective."

"Right." Olivia sarcastically said before continuing, "First, I said, 'I tripped, slipped, and went boom.' Then I couldn't tell you my name with out sounding like a ditz, and just now with the sweatshirt. Yeah, I've been real suave. You made a better impression." Camryn raised a brow and Olivia jokingly rolled her eyes. "Well, you did! How many real New York joggers would have stopped to help me? Not many I'll tell you that, you're an angel for stopping." She smiled up at the brunette jogger again and this time, Camryn felt her heart skip a beat.

_Wow, she's gorgeous when she smiles._

_I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is?_

"Hey it was nothing, I like helping beautiful ladies like yourself, regardless if they act like a ditz." Camryn said, while giving Olivia another one of her charming smiles and a wink. Liv was mesmerized, _is she flirting with me? _"Here we are." Camryn said, as they walked through one of the large doors of Ladder 28, she led Olivia towards the back of the house to an office.

"Hey Ryn, another one! Damn!" One fire fighter bellowed and Camryn only glared at him before rolling her eyes in annoyance. "Don't mind them, they're just jealous that I have better luck with the ladies." She acted as though she was directing the statement to Olivia but really she was saying it to the group of men who were crowded around one of the engines. Olivia glanced at the men just as one winked at her and blew her a kiss, trying not to cringe, Liv moved closer to Camryn who threw the men a triumphant grin. Camryn turned her attention back to helping Olivia towards her office. "Here, have a seat. I'm going to go grab the first aid kit." Camryn helped Olivia lay back on the leather couch in the office before disappearing.

Olivia looked around the old office that was about the size of Cragen's office back at the 1-6; maybe it was a little bigger. A large oak desk sat only a few feet away and was crowded with files and papers, a coat rack with a white firemen's coat and helmet hung from the rack behind the desk. Diplomas, awards, medals, and pictures decorated the walls. One photo in particular on the table next to the couch caught Olivia's attention. Carefully, she reached out and picked up the photo that turned out to be a newspaper clipping. Liv read over the small clipping: _16-Year-Old Becomes Town Hero After School Fire_. The black and white photo was of a sixteen year-old Camryn, holding a gold metal around her neck and kneeling with two young children on either side of her. A small smile played on Olivia's lips as she read over the clipping again, gently she set the photo back in its place and waited for Camryn.

"Ok here we go. I also got you a pair of sweatpants to wear since I ripped yours." Camryn moved to kneel before the couch; she set the kit down next to her and grabbed a large band-aid, alcohol pad, and ointment. She turned back to Olivia's knee and pushed the torn pants away from the large gash. Olivia watched the investigator closely and taking in as much of the other woman she could, Camryn felt Liv's gaze on her and flashed another one of her sexy dimpled smiles. Olivia smiled back and watched as Camryn gently cleaned her knee; the stinging didn't hurt badly as long as Camryn continued to softly touch her. Camryn pulled the alcohol pad from Olivia's knee and softly blew on the cut to stop the sting, she looked up and locked eyes with Olivia as she did so.

"Doesn't look like it needs stitches." Camryn softly whispered as she pulled back from Olivia's knee and carefully put some antibacterial ointment on the cut before placing the band-aid on it. "So how long have you been an investigator?" The silence between them seemed to be charged with some type of tension that Olivia couldn't put her finger on, so she's decided a little conversation would ease the tension. Plus, Olivia really wanted to get to know the beautiful woman before her.

"About five years. I was a fire fighter for about seven years before that." Camryn crumpled the band-aid wrapper and alcohol pad up and tossed them in the garbage can next to her desk. She turned back to Olivia and smiled before reaching in to the kit and taking out an ice pack and ace bandage. "How about you? How long have you been a cop?"

"Going on eight years. Before that, I was a beat cop for the 3-1." Camryn nodded and cracked the ice pack over her knee, she shook it a few times until it got cold before wrapping it in a paper towel and placing it on Olivia's ankle. "Keep this on for about twenty minutes." Camryn directed and sat back on the floor, Olivia moved into a more comfortable position as Camryn softly smiled at her. "Are you comfortable? You want something for the pain?"

Olivia shook her head before resting it on the back of the couch. "No thank you, I'm ok." The shrilling of the fire bell caused Olivia to jump while Camryn chuckled from her position on the floor. "You uh don't need to-"

"No, they'll call me if they need me. Most likely just an electrical fire, nothing too big." Camryn removed the ice pack and started to gently wrap Olivia's ankle. "So what area are you in, detective?"

Olivia wasn't too sure if she wanted to tell Camryn that she was with SVU, she liked the curly haired brunette a lot even though she only met her an hour ago. She didn't want to scare the woman away or even worse have her be really intrigued and have to turn her down. She decided to bite the metaphoric bullet. "Special Victims."

Camryn only nodded and continued to wrapped the semi-swollen ankle, once she finished the wrapping and clipped the metal hooks, she look up at Olivia seriously. "It takes someone very brave and compassionate to work those types of crimes. You have my respect. You seem like the type to be in that area and work well with the victims. I respect you for that." Olivia bashfully smiled and looked down to play with seam of her hoodie. "Well it's true. I know I wouldn't be able to do it!"

The detective looked up at Camryn once more and smiled. "Thank you, you took that better then others."

Camryn chuckled while closing up the first aid kit, She stood and put it on her desk. "Wanna know a secret." The brunette investigator asked with a grin and leaned back against her desk. Olivia's brow creased in confusion. Was she wrong about Camryn; was the curly haired woman just being nice so she could get all the details later or something? "Uh sure..." Liv trailed off.

"I know the SVU ADA."

Olivia sighed lightly in relief before she acknowledges what Camryn just said. "Wait, you know Casey? Casey Novak?" She asked in disbelief. "Yeah, we dated back in college. Now were friends, we're better off friends then a couple. Occasionally she vents when a case gets to her or she'll use me as a mock jury for some of her arguments." Camryn rolled her eyes in sarcastic joy before she looked back and winked at Olivia. "She was real klutz back then if I remember correctly, especially in mock court and her professors always told her to stay out of the court room, but hell, look at her now, bringing the conviction rate right up. Turned out to be a damn fine lawyer! But her sense of fashion could use a little help." Camryn laughed and Olivia joined her. Camryn was right, Casey's sense of fashion could use a date with 'What Not to Wear.' "You thought I was going to say something else, huh?"

Olivia shrugged and locked eyes with the beautiful brunette that was leaning against the large oak desk. "Most people I tell usually freak or get really intrigued and ask for all the details which is just pain scary." Camryn chuckled and picked up the sweatpants to hand to Olivia. "Here, you can wear these. I'll give you some privacy so I'm gonna go put this away." She said, holding up the first aid kit. "You going to be able to manage?" Olivia nodded and Camryn moved to leave and closed the door on her way out.

Olivia slipped off the destroyed Puma jogging pants and sighed at the large hole. "Good thing I got them on sale." She dropped the pants in the waste bin next Camryn's desk and slipped the gray sweatpants on. A light knock came to the door just as Olivia was moving to sit back down. "You uh, dressed?" Camryn asked from the outside the office. "Yeah, you can come in." Camryn walked in and stood before the couch, Olivia immediately felt the silence between them stretch. "I should get going." She moved to get up but Camryn rushed to her side and gently pushed her down. "Wait one second." Camryn backed out of the office and came back a few moments later. "These might make it easier to get around." She handed Olivia the metal crutches, Liv arranged herself and leaned on the crutches. "Thank you, Camryn." Camryn's stomach did a flipped at the sound of her name coming from the gorgeous brunette's lips.

"You're quiet welcome, Olivia." She said with a charming smile. Olivia's heart skipped a beat when Camryn used her name. They'd danced around the use of names; instead they settled on formalities or nothing. "Uh, let me give you a lift home." Camryn said as she held open the door for Olivia. "Ok, that's very generous of you, Camryn." Camryn only shrugged and walked out after Olivia; she led the limping brunette to one of the SUV and opened the door for her. Olivia smiled thanks and climbed in while Camryn walked to the other side and got in, Olivia gave Camryn directions to her apartment and relaxed in the comfortable talk they were having. Once there, the curly haired brunette insisted on helping Liv to her apartment. When they got to Olivia's door, the detective unlocked it and allowed the large door to swing open, she leaned against the door jam as best she could and smiled up at the hazel eyed brunette. "My stop." Liv said.

Camryn briefly looked into the apartment before looking back to Olivia; slowly she took a step towards the shorter woman until they were close to being a hairs breath apart. "I uh, still owe you for your pants." Camryn huskily whispered, while locking eyes with Olivia. "Don't worry about it." Liv whispered back and tilted her head up towards Camryn, causing a wisp of hair to fall from her face and rest against her cheek. "Hmm I can't, why don't I treat you to dinner tomorrow night to make up for it."

Olivia looked into Camryn's hopeful eyes as she contemplated her answer, she really liked and was attracted to Camryn but she wasn't sure if she was ready to date again. _C'mon Liv, it'll do you some good to get out and have some fun. _A brilliant smile crossed her lips and she nodded at Camryn. "Dinner sounds nice." An even larger and brilliant smile formed on the taller brunette's lips. "Really?" Olivia nodded. "Ok great, I'll uh pick you up at 8 then?"

"Eight would be perfect." Olivia sweetly said. "Good. So I'll see you at 8 then. Oh, any preference?"

"No anything is ok with me."

"A-Alright, I'm gonna go." Camryn took a step back and Liv watched her with a smile before she sexily ran the tip her tongue over her dry lips. "I uh, know that this might be a little forward but I can't resist." Camryn stepped back towards Olivia and reached up to brush a lock of hair from Olivia's face, slowly she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Olivia's cheek but Liv moved her head at the last moment and the kiss landed on the corner of her lips. The kiss was lingering and when Camryn pulled back, both women had bright smiles. "I uh, gotta go." Camryn said as she locked eyes with Olivia a final time and brought her hand up to brush her thumb across Liv's soft cheek. "I'll see you at 8."

Olivia sensually nodded as she watched Camryn walk backwards towards the elevator; their eyes never broke contact until the elevator doors closed. Liv's smile lingered on her lips and she brought a hand up to touch where Camryn's lips had been. With the smile still on her lips, Olivia turned into her apartment locking the door behind her. She picked up the phone and called Cragen to tell him she wouldn't be in for the day because she'd sprained her ankle, he told her much to his dislike to take the next three off and rest it. She thanked him and ended the call; the next person she called was Casey.

"Novak."

"Tell me what you know about Camryn." Olivia said with a somewhat dreamy smile and plopped down on her couch.

"Camryn? Camryn who?" Casey asked in confusion and turned all her attention to the conversation with Olivia.

"Tall, muscular, and gorgeous. Fire investigator you dated in college, ringing any bells yet, Councilor." Olivia supplied with a laugh.

"Oh, Camryn Dayton, investigator for Ladder Company 28. That Camryn?"

"Yeah, I met her today." Olivia said with a smile.

"You met Camryn? How'd you meet Camryn?" Casey quickly asked in interest. "I fell jogging today and she helped me. She asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

"Lucky you, Liv." Casey said in praise. Liv began to play with the couch seam as she talked to Casey. "So what's there to know about Camryn?"

Casey laughed softly. "Liv, she's one of the greatest people I know. No joke. You're really lucky that she's treating you."

"Really why's that?" Now Olivia's interest in the hazel eyed brunette was spiking. "'Cause truthfully, she's really picky about who she takes to dinner and really who she dates. She doesn't take just anyone out to dinner. There has to be something about you that just attracts her, sets a spark to her, and you struck that spark.

"So it's an honor I take it." Liv said, and Casey huffed in agreement. "You bet your ass it is. She's really romantic yet at the same time she's really laid back and you don't really feel like you're on a real fancy date when really you are. Or well, that's how I felt on my first date with her. Wherever she takes you it's going to be amazing I'm sure, Liv." Olivia sat back in her couch with a content smile as Casey told her more about Camryn. "So tell me what you're going to wear." Casey said after she'd giving Olivia a good description of what Camryn's like.

"I don't know yet actually." She shyly replied. "Well you better figure that out, Liv." Both laughed at that. "Yeah I will but I better let you get back to work."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?" Casey asked.

"No, I got three days off where I plan to rest my ankle so I can walk tomorrow, it's not bad but I don't know if I'll be wearing heels." Olivia chuckled. "Ok, call me after your date."

"I'll try, bye Casey see you in a few days. Oh, and don't tell the guys. I don't wanna jinx this or something ok." Olivia asked. "You got it, Liv. I'll see you in a few days. Tell Cami I said hi." Olivia bid Casey a final good bye before hanging up and sitting back on her couch to think about what to wear for her date.

TBC….

So how's that for a start??? Like to see more??? Hate it and beg me to stop??? Feedback plllleeeeeaaasssseee and thanks you!


	2. Extermino

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter II: Extermino**

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

NOTE: If anyone has noticed (I have) in the new episodes of SVU that Olivia is becoming a little more feminine. Not a lot but just enough that she isn't the "Butch Cop" (I mean that in a nice way and the lack of a better word. Don't shoot me) anymore, so as you're going to read Olivia is a **little** girly in this story. Ok make things easy for you to understand if I've confused you already. When you read Olivia think of Mariska, that's the only way to easily explain it for you all. I hope that makes sense.

Disclaimer: In Chapter One.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

Olivia sat on her couch with her ankle resting on an ice pack and the TV on LOGO playing some German made film with English subtitles about two female lovers in Nazi Germany. 

This was something interesting to Olivia, since she was bored out of her mind. Occasionally, she would remove the ice pack and flex her ankle. The swelling had gone down and she had the ability to walk on it as if she'd never sprained it, but the joint was still in a little pain. She sipped her tepid tea and wondered what she should wear for her date that night with Camryn and what the good-looking brunette was doing. The phone ringing on the table next to her threw her from her thoughts. Olivia set her tea down and picked up the phone.

"Benson."

"Uh. Hi Olivia its Camryn…" Came the smooth sensual voice.

Olivia smiled dreamily at the husky tone of the woman she was just day dreaming about. "I remember." Liv picked up the remote, turned the TV down, and positioned herself on the couch to give her full attention to Camryn. "I uh, got your number from Casey, I hope you don't mind." Camryn hesitantly explained.

"No, I don't, I'm glad you called." Liv softly said. "Oh." Camryn's voice was laced with doubt and Liv could tell what the other woman was thinking. "Not for that reason, I'm not canceling. Actually I'm really looking forward to tonight, Camryn." Liv bit her lip when she heard Camryn's sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was."

"No it's quite alright, Olivia there's no need to apologize." Camryn said with a soft chuckle. "Ok and please Camryn call me Liv, everyone does." Olivia replied softly.

"Ok Liv. I was just calling to see how your ankle is doing."

Olivia removed the ice pack and tossed it onto the coffee table before looking down at the questioned injury. She rolled and flexed her ankle a few times and smiled when no pain greeted her. Flopping back on the couch she turned her attention back to Camryn. "As good as not sprained. I can walk with no pain so it's as good as new." Liv enthusiastically explained.

Camryn chuckled huskily and Liv found herself in rapture at the sound. _What is this woman doing to me? I feel like a lovesick teenage and I only met her yesterday! _Camryn cleared her throat softly, which pulled Olivia from her state of daydreams. "Ok, but we won't be walking that much, Liv." Camryn stated before someone interrupted her, Olivia carefully listened to the short exchange of words on the other end. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I just got called out. I'll see you tonight at 8?"

"Of course." Olivia said somewhat breathlessly.

"I shall see you then, Olivia." Camryn said sexily and huskily, causing Olivia to bite her lip as she heard her name sexily roll off of the other brunette's tongue. Both women said good-bye and hung up. Olivia threw the phone to the end of the couch and allowed her head to drop back against the couch. _Just the sound of her voice is making melt! I haven't felt this way since my first date with Alex. God you're turning into such a girl Benson. _Olivia chuckled to herself and looked over to her wall clock. _4:30 pm. _She shut off the TV and moved to her room to figure out what to wear to knock Camryn off her feet.

* * *

Investigator Camryn Dayton rubbed her face in attempt to brush away the sleep as she sat behind the wheel of her department issue SUV and looked out the windshield at the crime scene before her. Lights flashed, people scurried, fire fighters wrapped up hoses, and police held people back from the scene - just another normal day. Sighing heavily, Camryn grabbed her fire helmet and coat; she slipped out of the truck while placing the helmet on her head then slipped her coat on. She started towards the yellow crime scene tape as she adjusted the coat on her shoulders. She nodded to the officer holding the tape up for her to enter and walked over to the Chief. 

"What do we have, Chief?" Camryn asked as she looked up at the remains of the charred brownstone. "Thought it was wiring problems then we found a trail. I looked it over then called you in. Definitely looks like arson to me." Chief Lawrence answered.

"Ok, well I'll take a look." Just as Camryn was starting up the walk to the house, a pale faced fire fighter rushed out. "We got bodies! Five of 'em, one adult and four kids!" Camryn looked back at the chief before rushing in to the charred building. When she came upon the scene, she thought she would be sick. Five charred and mangled bodies lay naked one the floor, they were barley remains, more like piles of ash. The dead glossy eyes of one of the small children starred up at Camryn as if pleading for help. There was no way this was an accident. "Call Special Victims." She said to one of the fire fighters without looking away from the bodies. "Now!" She yelled when she didn't hear the retreating foots steps, the man jumped and quickly moved down the stairs to do as the investigator said. "Don't touch anything! Everyone get out until the detectives get here! Now!" Camryn ordered and moved towards the door.

**……………………………**

Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola walked past the various fire engines and fire personnel that covered the crime scene. They walked to the crime tape and flashed their badges, "Stabler and Tutuola, Special Victims." The guarding officer lifted the yellow tape for the two detectives. "Chief and Investigator are over there." The uniform pointed at two fire coat clad individuals near the entrance to the building.

"Elliot Stabler and Odafin Tutuola, SVU." Elliot stated with another flash of his badge. "Detectives, I'm Chief Lawrence this is Investigator Camryn Dayton." The four people nodded in greeting. "Dayton's looked over the scene so she'll walk you through. I need to get back. Anything you need detectives, I and my company will be glad to help in anyway."

"Thank you, Chief." Elliot said before the older man walked away. "You've seen the scene?" He asked Camryn, the brunette nodded and gestured for the two detectives to follow her into the house. "It's defiantly arson and it was done by a professional, someone who knows what their doing. We figured at first it was just an insurance fraud fire. Then we found the victims upstairs. There's on adult and four children, from what I can tell the woman had to be in her 40's and the kids ranged from maybe two to sixteen. I'm not sure though but that's my guess." They walked through the charred halls and upstairs to the crime scene. "This is your scene, detectives. I only investigate how fires start but I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, Investigator." Elliot said as he and Fin walked past Camryn and to the M.E. "No problem, I'll be down stairs if you need me." Camryn turned and left.

CSI prowled around the room taking pictures and collecting evidence. Elliot walked to Melinda while Fin walked around to get a feel of the scene. "How's it look?" Elliot asked as he knelt down next to one of the bodies and raised the white sheet to take a look. His stomach turned and her grimaced at the sight, quickly he dropped the cloth before he could see his breakfast again.

"Fire and water ruined most of the evidence but from what I can tell there was definitely rape to all five victims." Elliot cringed at Melinda's words. "I can't be sure but I believe the mother and oldest were strangled while the others were either beaten to death or had their throats cut."

"And the fire was supposed to cover it all up." Elliot stated as he stood up. "Looks that way. I'll tell you more once I examine them completely." She said while looking up at Elliot. "Ok, thanks Melinda." Elliot turned to Fin and they walked out in search of the investigator. Elliot spotted her first. "Investigator!" He shouted as he and Fin walked up to her. "Any idea how and where the fire started?" Elliot asked as he flipped open his notebook to write the information down.

"Started at your scene and moved through out the house. A very flammable liquid was used to start it, but it wasn't gasoline or any household product. Another thing I noticed when I saw the burn marks on the victims is, and you probably won't believe me when I say this, Napalm." Camryn concluded.

Elliot eyebrows rose and he looked over to Fin. "Napalm?" He questioned before writing it in his pad. "Yeah and the homemade variety, easy to get the recipe online and one, two, three it's made. I'll have to run some test to make sure I'm right but I'm pretty sure I am."

"Are you sure? How do you even know what Napalm burns look like?" Fin question.

"I was in the Air Force for eight years; I've seen my share of Napalm fires and burns, Detective Tutuola." Camryn explained, while Fin only nodded and looked over at Elliot. "I'm sure you'll be looking for someone in the fire business." Camryn stated before brushing past the detectives and to her truck.

"Well let's get back to the house and give the Cap'n what we know." Elliot said and they headed to their cruiser and back to the station.

* * *

Olivia was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit when the doorbell rang. She casually walked to the door while smoothing out her dress and sucking in a breath to settle the butterflies in her stomach. She casually opened the door and smiled when she saw a nicely dressed Camryn holding a single pink rose. "Hi." Olivia said, as she gestured the brunette inside, Camryn smiled and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on Liv's cheek then handed her the rose while moving into the apartment. 

"You look breathtaking." Camryn stated, causing Olivia to blush and look down at her outfit. She had on a black cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees, it had a very low-neck and she wore black heels. Her hair hung down over her shoulders and with a light curl to it. "You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia said, as she looked up and into Camryn's eyes, the brunette grinned bashfully. Camryn stood before Olivia, dressed in black dress pants and a crisp light blue dress shirt, and her hair was part up with the back hanging down to show off her natural curls. Camryn laughed softly and felt somewhat under dressed. "Sorry I didn't wear a dress." She said.

"It's quiet alright, I think you look great." Olivia replied, with a sensual grin that caused Camryns mouth to go dry and she smiled goofily. "T-thank you. Are you ready to go?" Olivia nodded and reached for her coat. "Let me." Camryn took the garment from Olivia and helped slide it onto her shoulders. "Thank you." Olivia whispered over her shoulder, Camryn only smiled and reached to open the door for Olivia.

After Liv locked her apartment, the two moved towards the elevator. Once the elevator arrived Camryn gestured for Olivia to step in first and placed a hand at the small of her back. "So do I get to know where you're taking me?" Liv asked, once the doors closed and looked over to Camryn with a stunning smile.

"And ruin the surprise! Never!" Camryn said, in mock astonishment and winked at Olivia. Liv smiled and stepped closer to Camryn; she laced her arm through the brunettes and looked up at her with dark mischievous eyes. "Hmm, I like surprises under circumstances like this." Camryn looked down at Olivia and had to fight the urge to lean down and place her lips over Liv's soft inviting ones. "I'm glad." She whispered instead, and placed a hand over Olivia's one that was resting on her arm. They walked out of the elevator once it stopped and headed towards the main doors. Once they reached the surprisingly warm December air, Camryn hailed them a taxi. Camryn gave the driver directions and she sat back to enjoy the comfortable silence with Olivia.

When they reached the restaurant, Camryn paid the cabbie and helped Olivia out of the car, Liv laced her arm through Camryn's again as they headed into the restaurant. "Camryn!" An older woman bellowed, when she saw the brunette walk through the doors. "It's been far too long since I've seen you here. Oh, and you brought a lady. You never bring anyone with you."

"Yes, I know, Donna. But Olivia is special, so I have to treat her to the best." Camryn said, as she looked down at Liv who looked away bashfully. Donna noticed the looks and smiled widely. "Of course you do! Anthony! Show Cami to her table and I'll have the best wine sent out." Donna smiled a final time at the two and moved to the kitchen.

Anthony picked up two menus and gestured for Olivia and Camryn to follow him. "This way Ladies." He placed the menus on the table and stepped back, Olivia moved to one side of the table and Camryn pulled the chair out for her before moving back to her own. "I'll be back with your wine and to take your orders."

"Have anything you'd like, price has no bearing tonight." Camryn stated, as she picked up her menu, Olivia nodded and did the same. Anthony came back a few moments later with a bottle of wine; a wine that turned out to be the best Donna could get and the most expensive, a 1787 Chateau Lafitte. "Its on the house, Donna said so." Anthony explained to a wide-eyed Camryn as he poured the two ladies their wine. After pouring the wine and setting it in the ice bucket, he took Camryn and Olivia's orders. Camryn had the Penne with Artichokes and Shrimp while Olivia had the Rigatoni with Zucchini. Anthony finished taking their orders before heading to the kitchen to place them and leave the ladies to their evening.

Olivia raised her glass of untouched expensive wine to her lips for a taste. "Hmm, this is fantastic." Camryn only smiled and sipped her wine. "I should hope it is, like I said before, you deserve the best tonight, Olivia." Camryn charmingly said as she took another sip of her wine and Olivia looked away shyly.

"So have you always wanted to be a fire investigator?" Liv asked, and looked up at Camryn while she ran her fingers around the edge of her wine glass. Camryn set her glass down and leaned on her elbows and locked eyes with Olivia's dark smoky brown ones. "No, actually I wanted to be a cop or a pilot, but life dealt me a card I couldn't pass up." She lightly chuckled at that before sipping her wine; out of the corner of her eye she saw Liv more a little closer over the table. "What made you choose to investigate fires over one of those?" This time Camryn laughed, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Olivia smiled in amusement before looking seriously at Camryn. "Why wouldn't I believe you? C'mon just tell me and I'll see if I believe you in the end." She said and flashed Camryn a grin.

Camryn finished off her wine before pouring another glass and topping Olivia's off, she set the bottle back in the bucket and looked up at Olivia. "I was sixteen when two delinquent fourth graders at the school I was T.A-ing at decided it would be cool to take a pack of matches into the bathroom at recess. They were lighting toilet paper and paper towels on fire and surprisingly enough, none of the fire alarms went off." Camryn said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "The school was old so nothing worked, it's great to know that it took a fire to get the people there to open their eyes about how much work the school needed. Anyway, I called the kindergarten class that I was watching in early to finish watching their movie for one of the kid's birthdays or something when I smelled smoke. I dropped the kids off with the teacher, who immediately pulled the alarm to evacuate the building. Once we all got outside, one teacher said she was missing two students and that they were in the bathroom. Being the closest one to the building, I went in to find them. Just as I was getting close to the bathroom, there was a huge explosion." Camryn looked up to see Olivia in trance with the story and with an unreadable look on her face. "You don't believe me."

"No, actually I do, you had a newspaper clipping in your office that I read. I take it this is the fire that made you a hero." Liv stated, before taking a nothing sip of her wine. "Keep going, I wanna hear the rest." Camryn laughed and sipped her wine before continuing. "I guess the fire had hit a gas leak or something in the bathroom that caused the explosion, the two boys didn't make it. As I was getting up to get out of the building I heard someone calling for help so I stumbled down the hall to one of the rooms a few doors down from the bathroom. When I got there, the ceiling had fallen in and blocked the door. I didn't think I could get to it, that's when I heard the voices again and I looked in to find two trapped and terrified kindergarteners. I couldn't leave them there to get help because the fire was moving way too fast, it'd already blocked the only emergency exit in that hall so I started pulling as much as I could away from the door. When I reached the knob, I found it locked."

"Ok, now I don't think I believe you! There's no way you could do all this, you have to be making it up!" Olivia said, in disbelief while shaking her head. "This happened, there's no doubt, I'll show you the clippings and everything after dinner if you still don't believe me. I even have a scar to prove it!" Camryn rolled up her sleeve to show her forearm where a shiny large burn scar marred her skin. Olivia studied it like she was looking over evidence from one of her cases. There was no way the scar could have been made by anything but a blazing fire. "I wanna see the clippings and that after dinner, just to make sure." Olivia said in amusement before smiling, Camryn only nodded and rolled her sleeve back down. "Finish your story."

Camryn cleared her throat and thought for a second for where she'd left off. "Ok, so I find that the door is locked so I motion for the two kids to step back. Once I'm sure that they're out of the way, I bring my arm back and put it through the window and reached down to unlock the door." Olivia raised an eyebrow at that and Camryn held her hand out over the table for Olivia to see the tiny, shiny scars that decorated the skin. "Now I get the door open but I realize all too quick it was the worst thing I could do because the fire behind me gets all the fresh oxygen from the room and now the flames are hitting the ceiling and I can feel the heat against my back. Quickly I grabbed the two little kids in my arms, I tell them to cover their faces and keep their heads in my neck and moving as fast as I could, I head back towards the main lobby where the front doors are. I could feel the smoke burning my lungs and I just wanted to drop right there because I felt like if I went any farther my lungs would explode or something. As I approached the main doors, I could hear people yelling, sirens blazing, I could see lights flashing so I pushed myself farther to the door. When I came out of the building, I felt my lungs rejoice at the fresh oxygen and I started coughing, as did the little ones in my arms. That's when two fire fighters saw me and rushed to take the kids from me before I collapsed on the ground. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in the hospital and I'd been named a hero." Camryn concluded and picked up her wine glass to take a long sip.

Olivia only stared her in part disbelief and awe, shaking her head she looked down to her glass and raised it to her lips. "And that's why you wanted to be a fire fighter and move on to investigate them." Olivia stated, and Camryn nodded in agreement. "I'm gonna need to see those newspaper clipping and that to believe you completely but I do believe part of it." Camryn laughed and Olivia smiled. "Done. I'll show them to you. So why did you want to be a cop?"

"Uh, my mother really, she was raped before I was born. I was the out come outcome of that attack and I felt like it was…my path in life to be a cop." Olivia whispered and looked around the table to avoid Camryn's eyes, she didn't need nor want the other woman's pity but she knew she would see it in her eyes. Camryn set her glass down and reached out to take one of Olivia's hands, the brunette looked back at her in sadness. "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother, Olivia but I'm not sorry you're here…if that makes any sense." Camryn laughed and Olivia couldn't fight the smile that formed on her lips. "It's a very commendable; what you chose to do it life. You're an amazing woman, Olivia don't ever let anyone tell you different."

Olivia looked up and lost herself in Camryn's soft gentle hazel gaze, the brunette slowly lifted her hand from the table and reached across and brush a lock of hair from Olivia's face. "You truly are amazing and beautiful." Camryn whispered, causing Olivia to smile and turn a rosy pink. "Thank you." Liv whispered back.

"Here we are ladies." Anthony said, pulling Olivia and Camryn from their intimate moment. He set each woman's plate down before them and said he would be back shortly to take their desert order. Both ladies sat savoring their dishes and each other's company. When Anthony came back, Camryn ordered a plate of Tuscan Meringue with Mixed Berries and two cups of regular Coffee; once that arrived, Olivia and Camryn filled the rest of their evening with mild talking.

"How is it you know Casey?" Olivia asked, before taking a bite of her dessert. Camryn sadly smiled to her self as she poured milk into her coffee. "We dated my junior year of college." She said in a saddened tone. "Oh, did you have a bad break up…"

Camryn shook her head. "No, its nothing against Casey. My long time girlfriend had passed away a year earlier; Casey was my 'experiment' to see if I was ready to move on. We went to a party one night, got extremely drunk, and woke up in bed together the next day. We decided we were going to try the dating thing but then we found that we're better friends then a couple. We never really acted like a couple when we were together, we acted just like friends with benefits really. So we ended it." Camryn said as she slowly stirred her coffee.

Olivia immediately felt bad for asking or pushing and reached across the table to take Camryn's hand. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked or pushed it like I did." Camryn looked to her with a small smile and squeezed her hand. "It's alright Olivia, you didn't push or anything." Camryn released Olivia's hand before wrapping hers around her hot cup of coffee. Olivia knew that gesture and knew that Camryn needed someone to talk to. "I know how it feels to loose someone close, I lost my mother a few years ago. If you need to talk Camryn, you can with me, I won't judge."

The hazel-eyed woman looked up into Olivia's eyes and reached out to take her hand again. "Thank you, Olivia." Camryn took the spoon out of her coffee and raised the cup for a sip. "Addison was the first person I ever loved and the first person that ever loved me, I met her my junior year of high school and we dated all the way to graduation. We decided to go to different colleges after graduation, Addi went to Boston University and I went to college here in the city. We still maintained our relationship; we talked every night on the phone, sent each other letters, got together on weekends and holidays, whole nine yards. I was completely faithful to Addison, she was the person I wanted to be with and I was ready to spend my life with her."

"Sounds like you were deeply in love." Olivia said over the top of her coffee, Camryn looked up and smiled. "Yes, we were. She was my first girlfriend after I realized I was gay when I was sixteen, I couldn't imagine my life without her after that." Camryn sipped her coffee again and set it on the table. "It was my sophomore year Addi decided to surprise me by driving down the weekend before Christmas rather then waiting at her parents for me to drive up on Friday. I was tutoring a girl that had a huge crush on me and the girl was known for getting what she wanted but I wouldn't let her ruin me and Addison. I turned down every one of her advances, I'd ignore her in class, and I stayed away from her. But then one of my professors said that I had to tutor her, so against my better judgment I said ok. Addison walked in on Sandy pushing herself on me and kissing me, against my will might I add, and Addison didn't think twice, she just slapped me and rushed out. I remember the look in her eyes, it killed me to see so much hurt and disgust in the eyes that I'd come to love so much."

Camryn looked down as her emotions came over her and she had to fight the tears, Olivia laced her fingers with Camryn's and gave them a comforting squeeze. "Addison ran out and I followed her, I begged her to let me explain but she wouldn't, she just got in her car and left. I figured I would drive to her parents that night after I gave her time to cool down. When I got to her parents estate, there were two New York State Troopers there. They explained that Addison had been in an accident and she was at Albany Memorial in the ICU. She died three hours after we got there, I sat by her bed and begged for her to wake up and forgive me, I told her over and over again that I loved her." Camryn cleared her throat before taking a sip of her warm coffee. "Casey became my support after Addison's death and she became my best friend to this day, I don't know what I would have done without her. After Addi passed away, I wasn't one for relationships. Other then that one with Casey, I had nothing but one nighters." Camryn laughed and looked up at Olivia with the first dimpled smiled of the evening. "Believe it or not, this is my first real romantic-putting-everything-I-have-in-to-it date since. So you should definitely feel honored, Olivia I'm really enjoying your company."

Olivia smiled bashfully before taking a long sip of her coffee. "So…have you ever been in love?" Camryn asked and signaled Anthony for another two cups of coffee. Olivia sadly set her cup down on the table and felt tears sting her eyes. Images of her and Alex together assaulted her mind and she bit her lip to keep from crying. "Yes, once." She whispered. Camryn watched her closely and knew she'd hit a very emotional part of Olivia. "Your advice works both ways Olivia, if you need to talk I'm here."

"Thank you, Camryn." Olivia said softly and waited for Anthony to finish pouring them coffee before she continued. "Her name was Alex. She was the ADA for our squad before Casey."

"Blue-eyed ice princess right?" Camryn asked, and Olivia slowly nodded. "Yeah, I've heard about her from Casey on many occasions where I became the verbal punching bag and counselor but I'm sure that she had to be an amazing woman to get such a rise out of Casey."

"Yes, Alex was. I fell in love with her the moment she stepped into the squad room, even though I was a complete bitch to her. We were great together and perfect for each other; even the guys thought we'd be together forever. Then she was shot and everything fell apart. She went into witness protection and I didn't see her until she came back to testify. We were together one night and I didn't want to let her go come morning, but I had to. Then she had to leave again. When she finally came back for good, she'd moved on to some guy that I don't even know anything about." Olivia explained softly.

"Have you talked to her since she's been back?"

"Once, she told me she still loved me and that would never change, but she had political ambitions to deal with and I wouldn't fit in. So, we went our separate ways and moved on, cut off ties, stopped being friends, everything. Now, I'm just some detective that's below her that she doesn't care about." Camryn gently took Olivia's hand in both of hers. "You still love her?" Olivia looked down at their hands before looking deeply into Camryn's eyes. "Yes, I don't think you can ever stop loving the person that showed how to be in love and what true love is, but I am ready to move on. I don't want to be alone forever."

"I agree with everything you just said, Olivia." Camryn stated, while locking eyes with Olivia and raising the other woman's hand to her lips for a soft kiss. Lowering Liv's hand to the table, Camryn glanced around the empty restaurant, Donna had allowed them to stay after closing time to talk a little more and Camryn was grateful to the older woman. "I think we should go. I'm sure you need to be up for work tomorrow."

They both finished their coffee and rose to get their coats, Camryn said good-bye to Donna before walking Olivia out. "Lets walk, it's a nice night." Olivia said, taking Camryn's hand and pulling her in the direction of her apartment. Camryn walked next to Olivia and occasionally glanced at the other woman out of the corner of her eye. Olivia caught Camryn's eye, and smiled up at her. The taller brunette smiled back sexily and Olivia felt herself shiver from it.

"Are you cold?" Camryn asked, as she moved closer to Olivia and gently put an arm around her shoulder. "Just a little. I think the temperature dropped while we were having dinner." Olivia smiled and leaned into Camryn's warmth. "Its only two weeks until Christmas and there's hardly any snow on the ground." Camryn observed while looking over at a small pile of white snow. "Maybe we'll have a green Christmas." Olivia stated with a mischievous grin that Camryn couldn't see, as she looked at a large pile of snow just a head of them. Camryn only shrugged and looked straight ahead. Olivia took the chance and darted out to grab a handful of snow that she chucked at Camryn, the taller brunette looked down at the snow on her chest before an evil grin formed on her lips. Reaching down, she picked up a large handful of snow and stalked towards Olivia. Liv reached down and picked up more of the white powder and threw it at Camryn before she turned and ran down the sidewalk. Laughing all the way. Camryn chased after her; when she caught up with the smaller brunette, she grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face her.

The movement caused them to be flush against each other's warms bodies and their lips only millimeters away from touching. Olivia placed her hands on Camryn's chest and looked up in to the now dark husky eyes of the taller woman. Their eyes locked and their breath quickened at the thought of the other's lips on theirs. The melting snowball in Camryn's hand dropped to the ground and she pulled Olivia closer in anticipation. Slowly, Camryn leaned down while Olivia leaned up, and their lips softly met. Olivia felt her heart skip a beat when she felt Camryn's soft warm lips against hers and she moved closer and wrapped her arms around Camryn's neck. The kiss deepened and Olivia felt Camryn's tongue asking for entrance to her mouth. Slowly, her lips opened and Camryn thrust her tongue between them. Olivia moaned at the feeling and tilted her head up more to get better access to Camryn, the taller brunette moaned in response and wrapped her arms tighter around Olivia as the kiss continued to escalate.

When the lack of oxygen became too much, Camryn pulled back and rested her forehead against Olivia's and watched her. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Camryn with a content smile. "Wow." Was all Olivia could manage breathlessly and Camryn only chuckled before bringing her hand up to brush her thumb over Olivia's cheek. Olivia leaned into Camryn's hand while bringing one of her own down from the taller woman's neck to cup Camryn's cheek. "A woman could fall for you, Olivia Benson." Camryn's said breathlessly causing Olivia to smile up at her. "I can say the same thing about you, Camryn Dayton." Camryn leaned down and captured Olivia's lips in another passionate kiss that last for what seemed like minutes. Olivia was the first to pull back when she felt something cold drop on her cheek and looked around, Camryn pulled back startled, that maybe she'd pushed the shorter woman but found her self in awe when she saw large snow flakes falling. Olivia looked up towards the sky with a brilliant smile on her lips and actual happiness filling her eyes. As the snow hit her face, Camryn watched her in trance with a smile on her face.

Olivia looked at Camryn with her large smile and Camryn found herself smiling just as large. "It's snowing! Its actually snowing, it hasn't snowed like this all winter!" Olivia said, with joy and pulled out of Camryn's arms. The taller brunette only watched her with a content smile as she danced around with the snow falling on her. After spinning around a few times like a kid seeing their first snow fall, Olivia walked back to Camryn and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Maybe we won't have a green Christmas after all." Olivia said, before leaning up to kiss Camryn again. "Maybe we won't." Camryn agreed, while pulling back from the kiss and wrapping her arm around Olivia's shoulders. Liv wrapped her arms around Camryn's waist and they slowly walked to Olivia's apartment.

"Do you wanna come up?" Olivia asked, while turning in Camryn's arms when they reached her apartment. "No." Camryn said with a shake of her head. Olivia looked up at her in confusion and rejection. The hurt look in Liv's eyes hit Camryn and she gently cupped Olivia's face. "As much as I would love to take you up stairs to your apartment and spend the night with you, Liv I'm not going to. I like you a lot, Olivia and I don't want to ruin what we could have by rushing things, that and I was taught that you never sleep with a girl on the first date." Olivia smiled at the thought behind the explanation and reached up to take Camryn's hands. "I agree with you, Camryn. I like you a lot too and I don't want to rush this." Olivia leaned into Camryn who dipped her head down to capture her lips passionately; Olivia moved her arms to wrap around Camryn's neck while the taller woman wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist.

Camryn pulled back from the kiss and rested her forehead against Olivia's while looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't want this night to end." Olivia whispered, as her fingers caressed the nape of Camryn's neck. "I don't want it to either but it must." Gently, she placed a lingering kiss on Olivia's lips before pulling back. "Have lunch with me tomorrow." Camryn proposed, while taking Olivia's hands in hers. "I'd love to." Camryn smiled dashingly before placing another kiss on Olivia's lips and pulling away from her. "I'll pick you up here tomorrow at one then." Olivia nodded and leaned back against the door and looked up at Camryn sexily. The taller brunette couldn't resist and she leaned down to kiss Liv one more time. Olivia grinned against her lips and wrapped her arm around Camryn's neck, trapping her against her, Liv's plan to capture Camryn in another kiss worked. "Hmmm, if we don't stop and I don't leave I'm going to throw everything I said before out the window and take you up stairs and ravish you." Camryn said against Olivia's lips.

"Promise," Olivia breathlessly asked while pulling back from Camryn's lips. Camryn only grinned at her and pecked her on the lips before moving back a few inches. "Goodnight, Olivia." She said, while brushing her thumb across Liv's kissed swollen lips. Olivia moved into the hand and took it in one of hers, bringing it to her lips for a lingering kiss. "Goodnight, Camryn." Liv allowed Camryn to take her hand back as she moved down the stairs, the whole time their eyes remained locked. Camryn walked backwards a few feet, never taking her eyes from Olivia's. Once the taller woman disappeared in the shadows, Liv turned and entered her building and headed up to her apartment. Camryn watched from the shadows until she saw Olivia's lights turn on, once they did and she was satisfied that Liv was safe. She turned and headed back towards her apartment with a smile on her face.

TBC……….


	3. Denique, Te Unus?

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter III: Denique Te Unus **

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

AN: I put some pairings from shows and movies and I also used some real life actors in the chapter, see if you can pick them out. I DO NOT OWN THEM, though wish I did... Only thing is the shows and movies the pairings are from aren't part of this story, I just...borrowed...the names...and the pairings...for fun...I DO NOT OWN THEM. Does that make sense???

* * *

Camryn hefted her gym bag on to her shoulder as she stepped out of her car and headed into the fitness center. She nodded hello to Rex, who was sitting behind the entrance desk flipping through a magazine, as she walked past to the locker room. She stepped up to her lock and dropped her bag on the bench in front of the row of lockers to begin unlocking her locker. 

"Hey, you're late." A short haired blond woman said as she walked up to open a locker near Camryn's.

"Sorry, Kim. I kinda had a long and late night. I slept in." Camryn said, as she opened her locker. She turned around and grabbed her bag she pulled out her sneakers and tossed the bag in the locker. The brunette then unzipped her hoodie and tossed it in to the locker on top of the bag so now she was left in her sports bra and sweat pants before she started pulling off her pants to reveal her shorts.

"Ooh, the date Serena said Casey was talking about." Kim curiously asked as she picked up her water bottle and to a long chug.

"Yes that date, Kim." Camryn said, dryly but with humor as she shut her locker and sat down on the bench to put her sneakers on. "I take it the girls have been caught up on my love life?" She said as she tied her laces and glanced up at Kim, who was leaning against the row of locker and watching her.

"Courtesy of Serena." Kim stated, as she took another long sip of her water. Camryn sighed heavily and finished tying her shoes, she stood up and gave Kim a half smiled before turning and heading out of the locker room and to the volley ball courts with Kim following.

"Finally! What the hell took so you long?" A very irritated Serena Southerlyn asked as Camryn and Kim stepped onto the courts. "Slept in." The curly haired brunette answered with a shrug and walked to her spot on the court. Serena rolled her eyes and walked to the serving position on the court. "Whatever, lets just play." The blonde said as she bounced the ball a few times.

"Wait, Ashley you got that CD?" Faith, one of Camryn's best friends and fellow volley ball players, asked with a pointed look to a curly haired brunette. Ashely nodded and jogged over to her bag, grabbed her CD and walked over to the court's stereo system and put the CD in. Betrayed by AvengeSeven Fold blasted through the speakers and the courts.

"Now we're ready to play, once we divvy the teams." Another girl, Mandy, said with a look towards Camryn.

Camryn stepped up to the net and raised her hands for Serena to toss her the ball, Serena sighed in an annoyed manner and threw the ball to Camryn. "Alright, me and Serena are captains. I'm taking Ash, Kim, Mandy, Faith, and Chris." She said as she caught the volley ball and bounced it a few times.

"Fine, I've got Maggie, Spencer, Abbie, Buffy, and Gabby." Serena replied and everyone took their positions, Camryn tossed the ball back to Serena to serve. They kept the ball going for over ten minutes with non-stop playing until Camryn dove and slid across the floor to bunt the ball but missed, the ball flew past her head and hit the floor behind her. "Ha! Point!" Serena yelled triumphantly and high-fived her team.

"Alright Serena we know." Kim said grudgingly and held her hand out to help Camryn up. "It's only the first point of the game. We can still kick your ass." Camryn stated, as she took Kim's hand and pulled herself to her feet, she thanked her friend with a pat on the back and took up her center position again.

"Ok sure, Dayton." Serena said as she served the ball again. "So Camryn, how's detective Benson?"

"Just fine. How's Casey?" Camryn said, as she hit the ball up and over to Ashley to set for Chris to spike. "Oh, she's perfect as always." Serena said as she dove to block Chris's spike and sent the ball back over the net. "So how was last night with New York's Finest?"

"It was the first date, Blondie and all went well." Camryn said, as she bunted the ball back over the net.

"Wait, wait. Who was this date with and how come we didn't hear about it until now?" Gabby asked as she set the ball for Buffy who went for a powerful spike that was unfortunately blocked by Faith. The ball hit the court and Abbie picked it up to toss to Mandy who was now up to serve on Camryn's team.

"Detective Olivia Benson with Manhattan SVU." Kim supplied to her fellow curious players. "I thought Serena filled you girls in?" Camryn said in confusion and with a look to Kim. The short haired blond shrugged with an amused smirk. "I lied, she only told me and Maggie."

Mandy served the ball and the game started back up again, she stepped up near Camryn and got ready to bunt back a hit that Buffy had sent over. "So tell us who this girl is, Ryn." Mandy said and everyone chorused in with 'yeahs'.

Camryn blushed somewhat as she hit up the ball for Faith to set then Kim to spike. "Hold up, Detective Olivia Benson? As in the hot Detective that stopped by Buffy's office that one night while I was there, to get a warrant that my girl had to sign 'cause Case was out with the "Flu"." Faith asked with a look towards Serena who grinned. Everyone knew that the week Casey had taken off because she had the "flu" was just a cover up for her and Serena to go to some cabin in the mountains to have a romantic time away.

"That's the one, Fai." Camryn replied with a grin as she popped the ball up over the net.

"Damn, you lucky shit!" Ashley whooped as she ran up to block her girlfriend's spike, Ash smirk triumphantly and Spencer only gave her a look that 'said just you wait', Ashley swallowed hard and moved back. The ball was hit by Buffy next and it flew over the net to Faith who hit it back. "Hey, don't you think we should be more worried about the game then Camryn's love life?" Buffy timidly asked.

"I agree with her." Camryn drew out and threw Buffy a thankful smile. "No!" Everyone chorused. Camryn and Buffy shared a shrug and an eye roll. "So c'mon how was the date? Did you go back to her place?" Faith said as she bunted the ball back to Serena who hit it back towards Camryn.

"Yeah, we need details here!" Maggie said with a laugh as she bunted Camryn's hit back over the net.

"I agree on that note, I want to hear about this." Abbie said as she moved in for a set and spike the ball over the net and past Chris who was trying to block it. "Yes! My point." Abbie said with a large smile. "Don't get too excited babe, I can get back to you in more ways then through volley ball." Chris countered with a smug smile and blew a kiss to her girlfriend, Abbie narrowed her eyes and caught Chris's blown kiss in her first and hit it against her butt.

"Oh, she got you on that one, Logan." Serena laughed, the brunette glared at her before getting ready for the next serve. "Ok girls, seriously I want to hear about Cammer's night with the detective." Spencer said with a smile in Camryn's direction.

The brunette in question looked down and shook her head bashfully before glancing up at all her friends. Oh how she loved them all like family but they could be so irritating at times, especially when it came to constant questions about her personally life. _Guess they have nothing better to do. _"So are you gonna share, Dayton?" Mandy asked as she hit the serve over the net that was then hit back by Buffy.

"Ok, Ok it was...amazing, she's amazing, the night was amazing. And before any of you ask again, no I didn't spend the night with her. I dropped her off wished her goodnight and went home." Camryn explained, as she bunted the ball back over the net, everyone stoped abruptly and stared at her. The ball whizzed past Serena and hit the court with a smack; Camryn glanced at everyone in confusion. "What?"

Faith looked at Camryn in disbelief then looked over to Kim, Ashley, and everyone sharing the same look. "Hold it a sec, you're telling us you didn't sleep with her?" Faith asked in shock. Camryn huffed and rolled her eyes, "No, I did not sleep with Olivia. It was only the first date."

Kim stepped up to Camryn with wide eyes. "You didn't sleep with her? As in you didn't have sex with her?"

"No, I didn't sleep with her. I didn't have sex with her! Why is it so hard and shocking for you to believe that I didn't? Why do you all always assume I sleep with them on the first date?!" Camryn threw her hands up in annoyance before running them through her damp curly locks.

"You always sleep with them, it's what you do Camryn. You're known for that, for sleeping around, using 'em and losing 'em. That's you." Maggie explained softly. Camryn's brow scrunched together in confusion before relaxing as realization Buffy on her. _Damn, am I that bad? Use 'em and loose 'em? Sleeping around? God what's happened to me? _The brunette ran a hand over her sweaty face and sighed heavily. "Am I that bad, guys?" She asked while looking up at her friends, none of them answered but ducked their heads and walked over to stand next to Camryn.

"You're not that bad, Cami, it's not that bad." Abbie said, while placing a soft had on Camryn's shoulder.

"Yeah well, that's the end of that. I'm changing, I'm giving up on the one nighters and the whole whatever. I really like Olivia, I think she might be the one and I don't want to ruin what I can have by jumping into bed with her on the first date. We both agreed to go slow." Camryn explained sincerely.

"You don't do slow though, why do you suddenly want to change?" Ashley asked, in confusion. "She not put out or something?" She added after with a small laugh.

"Y'know, babe not everything is about sex." Spencer said with a pointed look at Ashley. "Uh, yeah it is." Ashley stated with a look at Spencer, the blond raised a brow at that with a look that said: 'oh is that what you think? Bed or couch tonight, your choice?' Ashley caught the meaning of the look and swallowed nervously. "When it comes to Camryn." Ashley added.

"Hey!" Camryn objected and glared at Ashley who looked down. "Look, you girls all have someone. Ash has Spence. Christina has Abbie. Serena has Casey. Faith's got Buffy. Kim has Maggie. And Mand's got Gabs. You all have some one to spend your life with, I'm almost 45 and I have no one. I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone and I don't want my job to be the only thing I have. I want to have a reason to go home at night, have someone there to greet me when I walk through the door, and someone to hold at night. Loneliness is just becoming too cold and empty." Camryn said sincerely with a half smile to her friends.

Serena nodded and stepped up to Camryn. She placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and squeezed softly. "Good for you. If it helps any, I heard from Casey that Liv really likes you. I wish you both the best, girl." She said softly.

Camryn covered her hand and squeezed. "Thanks Ser." The blond only shrugged and headed back to her spot on the court. "So you're going to join the rest of us dedicated couples, huh." Ashley said with a smile as Camryn nodded. "Good. I've been waiting to hear that, even though I thought I never would." Ashley turned back to her spot on the court. "Alright ladies, wish Cami the best of luck with her detective and then get ya asses back on the court to play!" Faith said as she slapped Camryn on the back and went to her position.

"Wait, Camryn?" Faith asked, and turned to the brunette, Camryn waited for her to continue. "Did you at least kiss her?" Camryn smiled at the memory of Olivia's lips on her and the feel of her hands on her body. "Yeah, I did and it was perfect but what do you expect, she's amazing." Camryn replied dreamily.

"Shit damn! I haven't seen you like this since high school." Kim laughed. "We wish you and your woman luck, Cammers."

"Thanks girls." Camryn replied as they picked their game back up.

* * *

Olivia pressed her body closer to the wall and looked at the grip spot to her left out of the corner of her eye. Biting her lip in concentration she pushed her body back from the wall and lunged for the spot, gripping it tightly, she swung her body closer to the wall. She looked up to calculate how far she had to climb to reach the top and looking for another grip spot, when she found one she reached for it and climbed up. Once there, she blew out her held breath and wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand, she looked down at smiled lopsidedly at her climbing partner. 

"Geez Casey, you going slow enough or can you go slower?" Olivia teased with a laugh. Casey merely glared up at her as she pulled herself farther up the wall. "I'm a softball girl, Olivia. I do not do rock climbing." She growled and looked down to check her footing. "Plus, I hate harnesses."

"That's not what Serena told me." Liv teased and wink suggestively at Casey.

"Olivia Benson!" Casey exclaimed, as she pulled herself up next to Liv. "You talk to victims with that mouth!"

Olivia grinned mischievously and looked at Casey. "It's uncensored now." She laughed and Casey playfully pushed her. "What's got you in such a good mood, Liv?" Casey asked in wonder. It was odd, believe it or not, to see Olivia smile and laugh as care free as she was now. Normally, Liv would keep her feelings, whether good or bad, inside and never let them show. Casey was glad the older woman was finally letting go and having a little fun. She was also pretty sure she knew the reason causing this happiness in her friend.

Olivia bashfully bit her lip and ducked her face from Casey's sight, a light blush started to creep up her cheeks. She couldn't fight the smile that was largely growing on her lips as she thought about her night with the other brunette. "Camryn." She stated and looked over at a smiling Casey. "My night with her keeps flashing by in my mind."

"So I take it, it was a nice night?" Casey questioned as she reached up for another spot and started to climb again. Olivia watched her for a split second before following after her. She reached for a spot and pulled her toned body up. "Yeah it was...great." She answered dreamily, while looking above for another spot to reach for.

"You uh, really like Camryn, Liv?" Her friend shyly asked and glanced over at her. Olivia stopped suddenly and slowly turned her head to look at Casey seriously. "Yeah I do, Case. I haven't felt this way for with anyone since Alex and I'm ready to find someone to settle down with. I think Camryn might be that someone." Casey held her friend's eyes for a long moment. She saw the sincerity of the statement in Olivia's eyes and nodded. She reached a hand out and placed it on Liv's shoulder. "She's a great person, you're lucky to have her. I wish you luck." Casey removed her hand and took a hold of another spot to begin her climb up again.

Olivia stayed rooted to her spot with a confusing expression on her face. "What's that suppose to mean?" She asked while taking a hold of her rope and leaning back some to look up at Casey. "I know that you didn't mean that the way you would usually take it. So what's "I wish you luck" suppose to mean?"

Casey sighed heavily, she wiped one sweaty hand on her pants and took a hold of her rope with it and leaned back to look down at Olivia. "Camryn..." she started slowly. "She's not one to settle, well that's the impression she's given me but that could change. People change all the time so I guess it's not so unlikely she will. Well wait...did she try to sleep with you last night?"

"No! And if she had it wouldn't be any of your business, Casey!" Olivia said, in astonishment and with a chuckle. "Why do you think that's all she out for? That the only things she wants is sex?" Liv moved back to the wall and started her climb again until she was up next to Casey.

"Because that's usually what Camryn wants. Don't take that the wrong way, it doesn't make her a bad person or anything, she lost someone very close to her and she wasn't treated with the love she deserved growing up. She loved and lost, it scarred her and it made her fearful of love and commitment because-"

"She was hurt bad by it." Olivia finished for Casey. "I understand. Having meaningless flings and one night stands guarantees no pain and no broken hearts. Wow we're two of a kind."

Casey laughed, "Yep, you two are meant for each other. Seriously Liv, she's a great person and I can't think of anyone better for you and anyone better for her. If anyone can change Camryn's feelings on love and commitment it has to be you." Casey patted Olivia on the back and started climbing the last few feet to the top of the wall.

Liv watched her go with a lopsided smiled. "Thanks, Casey." The strawberry blond only shrugged and looked down to watch Olivia climb up. Once the detective reached the top, they both pushed off from the wall and shimmied down to the floor.

"Good climb, Liv?" Tony, one of the rope holders, asked while wrapping the rope.

"It was alright, just trying to get back in the swing again." Olivia replied, and start taking off her climbing harness.

"You'll get there in no time. You gonna hit any rocks this up coming year?" Tony asked and accepted Olivia's harness then dropped the coiled rope at the bottom of the rock wall.

Olivia looked up at the wall she'd just scaled with Casey, she started unstrapping her climbing gloves and pulling the tape off her fingers. "I don't know, Tone. I'm hoping I will, I'll at least try. Why? You wanna tag along next time?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna tag along! We're climbing partners, Livvy, where you climb I climb." The muscular guy said with a smile. "Alright, alright Tony, you find me a rock wall and we'll climb." Liv said with a laugh. The tall muscular man nodded and pulled Olivia into a hug that the small woman happily returned. "Can do Liv, you just make sure you start coming here more often and you come to dinner sometime soon. Denise complains about how much she doesn't see you and the kids love having you come over, especially TJ."

Olivia pulled back from the tight hug and clapped Tony on the arm. "I'll be sure to stop by for dinner and I'll be here more often. Tell Denise and the little ones I said hi." She flashed him a final smile that he returned before heading to one of the benches with Casey.

"Old friend?" Casey asked Olivia when they got to the benches; the strawberry blond grabbed her water bottle and sprayed water all over her heated head and neck before taking a large gulp of the cold liquid. She picked up a towel and tossed it to Olivia then picked up her own and started wiping someone the excess water and sweat of her skin. He eyes were drawn to the volleyball courts were she saw her girlfriend and Camryn playing a game with their friends. She smiled when she saw Serena dive for the ball and successfully hit it over the net to Camryn. She tore her attention from the courts and back to Olivia who hadn't noticed the volleyball game being played by her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Tony and I went to college together in Albany. We met our sophomore year at a gym where we were both using the walls to practice, we became fast friends and started rock climbing together, he's been like my brother ever since." Olivia explained while patting sweat and water off her neck with her towel. "I introduced him to his wife, Denise. She was in the academy with me but dropped out shortly after she met Tony. Decided that Social Work was more her thing." Olivia shrugged and picked up her bag and put it on her shoulder, she sprayed the last of her water on her face and started into the locker room. Casey glanced back to the volleyball courts to find them empty, obviously the team had finished their game and went to change. Casey grabbed her bag and started into the locker room to change.

Olivia already had her locker open and was pulling her shirt off when Casey walked in. The strawberry blond walked over to her locker and started to unlock it. Just as she was opening it, she felt two arms wrap around her waist, she jump slightly and looked over her should her to see a smiling Serena. "Ew! Ser get off me, you're all sweaty." Casey pushed her girlfriend off her with a laugh.

"Oh come, Casey you're sweaty too, plus last time I checked you like it when I'm sweaty." Serena said suggestively with a wink and grin. "Serena!" Casey slapped her girlfriend on the arm in astonishment. "Oh I'm sorry babe, I'm only teasing. What do you say we go get a shower?" Serena said while placing her hands on Casey's hips and pulling her closer.

"No!" Came the loud chorus of objections.

"We so don't need to hear you two today." Camryn said, as she walked around a set of lockers and appeared next to Olivia and leaned against the lockers. Liv smiled softly when she saw the other woman, Camryn returned the smile. "Hi."

"Hi. I uh, didn't know you came here." Liv responded as she turned to face the curly haired woman with a smile. Camryn stepped closer to her and shrugged. "Only place in the city that has the best volleyball courts." Camryn looked up when she felt Serena's eyes on her, she shrugged and gave her a look of confusion. "What?" She asked. Serena grinned largely before she shrugged and looked at Casey. The strawberry blond flashed Camryn and Liv a smile before taking Serena's hand and dragging her off to the showers.

"We going go get washed up." Casey said, as she took her girlfriend to the showers. Camryn chuckled along with Olivia, the taller woman looked back at Liv softly. "So how have you been?" Camryn asked.

"Good. I didn't expect to see you until later." Olivia said. She reached up and pulled her scrunchy out, allowing her hair to fall down around her shoulders. Camryn's breath hitched as she watched Liv's light brown hair fall to her shoulders and the light bounced off it. _God, she's beautiful. _Liv looked up and found herself falling into Camryn's soft hazel-green eyes, the taller woman stepped even closer to her and dropped her head slightly to catch Liv's eyes. "I thought the same but I'm glad I saw you, I don't think I could last until lunch." She admitted bashfully and dropped her chin to her chest.

Ashley appeared at the end of the row of lockers, freshly showered with a towel around her neck. "Oh, will you just kiss her already!" The brunette practically begged with a laugh. Camryn sighed in embarrassment at her friends order and a light blush creped up her cheeks. Liv ducked her head to keep from laughing, truthfully she was hoping the brunette would do what her friend had jokingly asked. Camryn looked up at Liv and watch a light red blush color her cheeks, she found it extremely cute on the detective and couldn't fight her smile. She watched as a lock of light brown hair fell on to Olivia's face, slowly she reached her hand out and tucked the strand behind Liv's ear. Olivia turned her cheek into Camryn's hand and looked up at her with a soft gaze, the taller woman cupped her cheek and slowly leaned down to place her lips over Liv's.

"Thank you!" Ashley said, and walked back to her locker, leaving the happy couple to their kiss. Camryn placed her hand on Olivia's hip and pulled her closer, Olivia sighed happily against Camryn's lips and brought her arms up to wrap them around her girlfriend's neck. The kiss deepened and they both moaned when they felt their tongues touch and passionately tangle. Liv turned her head up more to allow her girlfriend a better angle to kiss her passionately, Camryn pressed her body closer to Liv's effectively pushing her against the row of lockers behind them. Olivia throatily moaned when she felt her heated skin pressed against the cold metal of the lockers behind her, that didn't phase her one bit as she pushed herself into Camryn.

"I said kiss her, not play tonsil hockey with her! Jeez, you're worse than Casey and Serena!" Ashely said, from her locker on the other side of the room. "Hey, we heard that, Ash!" Serena shouted from the showers. At the sound of Ashley's voice, Olivia realized where she was and what she was doing, quickly she pulled back from Camryn and turned back to her locker, putting her back to Camryn. The other woman straightened quickly and gave Olivia's back a pained look. "Liv. I'm sorry, I thought..." She trailed off while running a hand through her hair. "I-I didn't mean to push you or anything. I shouldn't have done that."

Olivia spun around when she realized that Camryn had taken her reaction the wrong way. "No! Cami, you didn't do anything I didn't want, trust me I wanted you to kiss me. Its just I've never kissed someone like that in public or in the presence of friends, it just took me a little off guard. You didn't do anything wrong." She softly said, while reaching up to cup Camryn's cheek. "Believe me, I wouldn't think of that kiss as being wrong in anyway." She smiled when she saw Camryn's eyes light up.

Camryn placed her hand over the one on her cheek and turned her face to place a kiss to her girlfriend's palm. "Ok." She whispered, as she looked deeply into Olivia's eyes. She took the hand that was holding Liv's and cupped her girlfriend's cheek again. Softly, she ran her thumb over Olivia's kiss swollen lips. "I've got to go, I'll see you later?" Olivia nodded and kissed Camryn's finger, the curly haired woman smiled a final time and kissed softly her once again. She pulled back and ran her fingertips over Olivia's cheek again and stepped back, she looked at Liv for a moment. She desperately wanted to stay with the beautiful woman, hold her and never let her go. She could tell from the look in Liv's eyes, that she didn't want her to leave either. "I'll see you at one." Camryn walked backwards a few feet with her eyes locked on Olivia, she bumped in to Casey and the strawberry blond rolled her eyes. "Sorry Case." She said before turning and leaving the locker room

A grin decorated Casey's lips as she looked over at Olivia, who stood in her spot with a dreamy smile on her lips. Casey's soft chuckle jarred Olivia from her trance and she looked over at her friend. "Not a word, Councilor and don't-"

"Tell the squad. I know, I know you don't want to ruin whatever might come by telling them. I know all this, Liv." Casey finished getting dressed as Olivia grabbed her stuff from her locker to go take a shower. Liv headed towards the shower room and Casey headed out the door. "I'll see you later, Detective." Casey said over her shoulder, Liv waved and walked into the showers with thoughts of Camryn first in her mind.

TBC...

Reviews please...just hit the button please...More to come soon, promise, for this story and Lips of an Angel II. Thanks for reading!


	4. Formidilosus WARNING! READ AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter IV: Formidilosus **

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue if I owned the characters in this story why would I share them with you?? Seriously, I own nothing. Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of SVU and anyone on that show are not mine. Its sucks I know.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE- MUST READ!!!!!! WARNING! **This chapter is **VERY DARK** and **DISTURBING!** If any of what has been written disturbs you or upsets you then **PLEASE SKIP** this chapter. I did not like writing this but I felt to an extent that it had to be in order for my readers to understand how sick and evil the killer is in my story and to some what foreshadow who that person could be. **YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HAPPENS LATER IN THE STORY**. This chapter is totally skipp-able, you just probably won't get who the killer could be faster than anyone who does read this chapter. That make sense???? I tried no to make it too graphic but graphic and dark enough, please don't hate me for this I hated writing it to the point I had nightmares. No kidding! But I had to make a sacrifice, sorry. This will, if you read it, turn the story to a little sad for you and off the road of Olivia/Camryn happiness for a while...SORRY. **PLEASE SKIP** if you **DO NOT** think you can handle this. And please don't yell at me or flame me if you don't like it, I warned you for a complete paragraph its not my fault now. I'm also extremely sorry that if you read this and at the end decided you no longer like this story or me and stop reading anything written by me, not my fault I warned you. Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you have decided that you can handle what has been written then I thank you and ask you to please leave me constructive comments and if you decide not to then I understand complete and please hang in there for the next chapter that will be up at the end of the week...hopefully and things for our new favorite couple (well they are for me I don't know about you) will be happy again. Thank you again.

-RAIDER

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXX

Seven year-old Sophie Watson trembled against the binds strapping her to a chair, the ropes cut into her skin stopping circulation and causing cuts that bleed painfully. She terrifyingly watched her captor prowl around the room with a cigarette between her lips and preparing whatever terror came next for the little girl. Tears trailed down Sophie's cheeks and she whimpered in complete terror each time the evil woman holding her looked her way.

She'd awoken only an hour earlier to someone holding her down on her bed and covering her mouth with duck tape. Her eyes had snapped open in terror as she felt a body move above her, she looked up into eyes that were familiar and usually compassionate but now look cold and evil. Above her, was a person that little Sophie played with everyday and watched 'The Little Mermaid' with, the very person she'd come to know as a big sister. She'd fought long and hard to get free from the grasp of the terrifying woman holding her to the bed but her small strength couldn't overpower the monster above her. She cried and screamed against the tape on her lips, the woman above her brought her hand back and forcefully slapped Sophie across the face. Sophie immediately stopped her crying and looked up at her "friend" with a confused look.

"Shut up you little piece of shit and it'll be over soon enough!" The monster growled, and the little girl snapped her eyes shut and tried to think of happy times. As soon as her eyes closed, the song from The Little Mermaid came to mind and in her head she started to sing along. The woman on top of her took the rope that was in one hand and started to tie the shaking girl to the bed. She moved back over Sophie and ripped her pajama top and pants off. Sophie's eye's whipped open and she started to struggle even hard against the other woman, pulling hard against the ropes around her wrists as she tried to turn her body away from the form on top of her. The stronger woman took one of her hands and wrapped it around Sophie's little neck and started to squeeze. Sophie stopped struggling and looked up at the woman with wide tearful eyes as she felt her air supply being cut off. "The more you move the more I squeeze and if that doesn't stop you then I'm going to cut your pretty skin over and over." The woman said as she lifted a large hunting knife for Sophie to see, the little girls eyes widened and she tensed to the point of absolutely no movement. "Good girl."

Sophie took a deep breath and closed her eyes again to block out the scary face of the evil on top of her, once again 'The Little Mermaid' came to mind and she started humming softly to one of the songs. The woman above her continued her brutal attack on the little girl, she raped her over again over again using her fingers or whatever she could get her sick hands on. Most things causing the little girl extreme pain and sick immense pleasure for the other woman. The woman finished and smiled sickly at the pain on the little girls face and blood coating the little girls body between her legs. She got up from the bed and untied the ropes holding Sophie. She grabbed the weak and pained little girl by the hair and forcefully pulled her from the bed, dragging her to the living room. She pushed the naked girl into a wooden chair so hard her head hit the back with a sickening crack. She tied her to it before walking to the table where all sorts of tools were laid out.

Sophie watched her for a moment before the weight of her head became too much and she dropped her chin to her chest in exhaustion. She had a hard time breathing, because of how hard she'd been crying and her sobs were still softly wracking her body. She trembled against the fear and cold air and tried to breath, whimpers escaped her lips and tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Her captor stalked angrily over to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her head back painfully. "Shut the fuck up!" The monster growled and brought her hand back again to slap Sophie across the cheek. The little child screamed out at the stinging and looked up at the woman with fearful eyes, blood dripped down from her nose as her lip bled. The evil woman smiled sickeningly at the sight. Softly, she lifted her hand to Sophie's face to brush a lock of blood stained blond hair from her eyes, Sophie flinched and whimpered at the touch. The woman clenched her jaw in anger and grabbed her by the hair again and placed her face close to the little girls. "As much as I love hearing you scream and whimper in pain, it tends to get quiet annoying when I haven't don't anything yet." She hissed, before releasing Sophie's head and moving back to the table.

Sophie's lips trembled as she kept herself from crying, her eyes were wide in fear as she looked at the back of one person she looked up to and respected the most. The sick woman picked up another lit cigarette and put it to her lips for a long drag as she walked back to stand in front of Sophie. The little blond slowly looked up at the evil in front of her and swallowed in fear of what was next. "You know child, part of me hates myself for doing this but the other part just loves the screams." She punctuated this by placing the lit end of the cigarette on Sophie's skin. The little girl let loose a blood curdling scream behind the tape on her lips and the tears dropped down her cheeks like rivers. She tried to pull her arm away but couldn't and only found more pain. The woman watched with a smile before letting her eyes close in sick ecstasy at the sound of the little girls screams. The woman took the cigarette from Sophie's skin and took another drag, the girls head dropped to her chest as she panted hard. The woman grinned evilly and put the cigarette on another part of Sophie's body, the blonde's head snapped up and she screamed and cried out again. After thirty antagonizing minutes of pain and torture, the woman put the cigarette out and picked up another tool of torture.

"I just love the smell of burning flesh, but not as much as I love the sight of blood and the sound of screams. Don't you agree?" The smoky and evil voice asked the exhausted little girl. Sophie gave no answer and just continued to cry softly. "Oh come now darling, that was fun wasn't it? Much better then that ridiculous game you love, what is it, oh yes Candy Land. And that juvenile movie 'the Little Mermaid.' This is much more fun for me." The monster walked up to Sophie and played with the large blade in her hand. "What's wrong, Spinz? I thought you liked playing with me?" Sophie whimpered again and looked up to the woman with pleading eyes, full of confusion before dropping her head back down to her chest and closing her eyes. She felt sleep falling over her and she was ready to let go.

"Hey now brat! No sleeping!" The woman brought her hand back and slapped Sophie again, the little girls eyes snapped open and she cried out. "Good girl." The monster pulled her large knife out again and ran the flat of it across Sophie's cheek and the blade slowly down the girl's neck to her chest. "This is for all the times I had to watch you. I only wish your mommy was here, I love having the mommies watch before I do them. But oh well, more for me now?" The woman shrugged and slashed across Sophie's chest, blood flowed from the gash and the evil woman smiled while Sophie screamed out. The small ones struggling and screams increased with each slice across her body. "Now this is beauty." The woman said, as she continued to torture the little child. This torture lasted for hours into the morning, each tactic being changed from cutting, burning, slapping, punching, or breaking bones. By the time it was over, Sophie had past out and the woman studied her sick work and took pictures to look at later. The monster glanced at her watch and found that she only had a short time before she had to leave. She walked up to Sophie and slapped her to wake her up, the little girl's head snapped up and she looked terrifyingly up the woman, expecting more torture. "Wake up, Spinz, so you can say bye to me." The woman pulled her blood coated knife from her belt behind her back and waved it in front of the girl's wide eyes. She stalked behind Sophie and grabbed her blood soaked hair and yanked Sophie's head back. She grabbed the tape and ripped her from the child's lips. "Second best part sweetie, I get to hear your final words."

"Please-" Sophie croaked out but was stopped mind-sentence as the blade sliced across her throat, effectively yet sickeningly ending the young girl's life. The woman released Sophie's head and it fell forward limply with blood pouring down the girls chest. The Monster took the knife and cut the binds. She pushed the body from the chair and laid it across the floor. She looked down at it with a sick smile and moved to pack up her things. Once her evil tools had been packed away, she picked up a bottle and began spraying it on the body and around the room, She moved over to another bottle and picked it up then dumped its contents on the lifeless little body of Sophie Watson. The woman started towards the door with her bag, she got to the door and pulled out a book of matches. "Well it's been fun, Spinz." She tossed the match and watched the body go up in flames along with the apartment. She smiled at the sight of the fire before turning, flipping the large hood of her coat up and leaving the apartment.

As she walked down the Hall to the elevator, she passed one of the security guards, who was on patrol in the early hours. He nodded to her and tipped his hat. "Morning Ms. D." The figure only nodded once and disappeared into the elevator. The guard watched her go in confusion before the smell of smoke assault his senses. "Desk, I got a fire up here! Pull the alarm!" He yelled into his walkie-talkie and rushed to the apartment.

TBC...

I REALLY HATED WRITING THIS!!!!!! Congrats to anyone who read it and got to this note and thank you for reading. Please leave me a comment if can, if you can't I totally understand. Thanks again. And I apologize in advance if I caused anyone distress or nightmares. SORRY. Hell, I even stated crying while I was writing this, that's how much I hate it!!!!! Promise, there will be happiness for Cami, Liv, and everyone in the next chapter (s).


	5. Defluo Noctis

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter V: Defluo Noctis **

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: roses are red violets are blue if I owned the characters in this story why would I share them with you?? Seriously, I own nothing. Olivia, Elliot, and the rest of SVU and anyone on that show are not mine. Its sucks I know.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

Investigator Dayton sat milling over the files and paper work of her latest case littering her desk. She read and reread the results for the chemical fire analysis, she was right, homemade Napalm was used. Running a hand over her tired face, Camryn looked down at her watch. _12:30. _She sighed and closed the folder she was reading and set it on top of the others. She leaned back in her chair and opened a drawer in her desk. She reached in and grabbed the bottle of Advil. She popped the cap off and dumped two pills into her hand. She tossed them back and picked up her water to wash them down. After drowning down her water, she let her head fall back against her chair and closed her eyes. A smile formed on her lips as she remembered her night with Olivia and earlier that morning, she ran her tongue over her dry lips as she thought of the feel and taste of Olivia's lips on hers. Camryn's smile faded as she thought about the rest of her night, she couldn't remember anything past getting in a cab after seeing Liv home and before waking up this morning. She wracked her mind, trying to pick out anything she could remember but it failed and was left confused. She pushed her head off the chair and leaned over her desk with her head in her hands.

She reached down to her belt and unclipped her cell phone, flipping it open she pushed the speed dial button that was designated to Olivia. "Your girl can wait. You have another fire to get to." The Chief's gruff voice said from the door. Camryn frowned and flipped her cell closed. She put it back on her belt and looked up at the Chief. "Same as yesterday?" she questioned, while rising and grabbing her coat and helmet. "Worse." Lawrence replied.

Camryn pulled on her coat and fixed the collar while looking up at the Chief. "Thinking serial murder and rape followed by arson?"

"Gotta be. Looks the exact same, only worse." The older man said while moving aside to let Camryn pass. "You're the best, so I want you working this with the detectives." He said, while following Camryn to the company SUV.

Camryn climbed into the driver's side and Lawrence climbed into the passenger side. "Alright Sir, I'll do my best. Let's get to the scene, explain everything on the way."

"Not much to explain really, the victim is a seven year old girl." He said sadly with a shake of his head.

"Sicko." Camryn murmured with disgust. Silence covered the vehicle as the two rode to the crime scene. Camryn rested her elbow on the door's arm rest and placed her head against her hand when she stopped at a red light. She glanced out the window and her thoughts drifted to Olivia. _I really hope this doesn't last long, I don't want to be late for lunch with Liv. Hmm, I really miss her smile..._ Once the light turned green, Camryn pressed the gas. When Camryn and Chief Lawrence reached the scene, all looked normal except for the gang of people being held back at the police tape. The uniform at the tape line nodded and held the tape for them to pass under.

"I warn you, Camryn it's not a pretty sight." The Chief said softly when they reached the entrance to the apartment building. Camryn snapped out of the trance she was in since the stop light and looked at the Chief, she slowly nodded and look up at the building. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized they were outside of her apartment building. She wracked her brain to bring up names of any seven year olds in her building, her face turned ghost white when she realized the only seven year old was: Sophie Watson, nicknamed Spinz by Camryn. Biting her lip and taking a deep breath, she headed into the building and up to the fourth floor. She stopped outside of the Watson's apartment and looked through the open door to the crime scene. Her breathing stopped at the sight of the charred room. Slowly, she walked up to the body covered by a white sheet, kneeling down she prayed to whatever God was listening and existed that this wasn't little Spinz.

She took a deep breath and pulled the sheet back.

Her eyes widened and her breathing caught in her throat at sight of the little girl's body, of little Sophie's body. The sight turned her stomach worse than the last one did; she put her hand over her mouth in shock and to stop from throwing up her breakfast. Glossy eyes started up from the lifeless body. Slowly, Camryn dropped the sheet and looked up into space. Tears filled her eyes and the expression on her face was blank. Never in her years with the Canadian Air Force, RCMP, or as a fire investigator, had she seen anything as sickening and gruesome as what happened to this little girl that barely lived her life. She looked up at Melinda as her tears fell at last. "He tortured her." _This man is sick._

Melinda looked down at her compassionately. "Yes, and my guess is he's only going to get worse." Camryn's jaw clenched in anger. "He raped her, sodomized her, tortured her, and then burned her alive after slicing her throat. This man is a monster." Melinda said, in disgust and looked sadly down at Sophie's body.

Camryn looked up at Melinda with pure rage for the son of a bitch who'd done this. "He's worse than a monster, he's evil." Camryn stood up and angrily walked out of the room, her hands clenched at her sides and her jaw set in anger. How the hell could someone do that to a child! She barely lived a life, she never did anything to deserve this! She stepped out of the building into the cold December air and let the wind beat against her heated face. She heard an agonizing scream and her head whipped over to see Elliot Stabler talking to Sophie's mother, Karen collapsed against Elliot as he told her that her daughter was dead. Anger flowed through Camryn's veins again as she saw the woman's pain. Without thinking, Camryn lifted her first and slammed it in to the side of an old brownstone.

"That's some full quality rage you've got going there." Came a voice from behind her, Camryn pulled her hand back and turned to face Elliot. "Detective, I'm sorry that was very unprofessional of me." she said, while dropping her hand to her side and sizing the detective up. Elliot studied her for a moment with a scrutinizing eye. Something about this investigator just didn't rub him the right way.

"You should have that looked at." Elliot said neutrally and gestured to Camryn's hand. "You're bleeding." Camryn lifted her hand up and found the knuckles split and bleeding, the swelling was already moving in and she could see a light tinge of purple and blue. "C'mon there's a bus here." Elliot said, as he started over to an ambulance parked outside of the building. When they walked up to a medic, Elliot explained what happened and the guy gave Camryn an annoyed look before gesturing for her to sit on the stretcher in the bus so he could work. "First case like this?" Elliot asked, while pulling out his notebook.

"Yeah." Camryn rasped. "I also knew the victim, they're my neighbors. I live on the fifth floor and they're on fourth." Camryn stopped and sniffled a little. "Anything else you can tell me?" Elliot asked as he jotted everything in his book. "I watched little Sophie sometimes, whenever Karen got called to the hospital. I never minded. I love the little brat like a niece. Nicknamed her Spinz because whenever I took her to the park, she loved it when I'd spin her around in circles."

"Karen said that she asked you to watch Sophie last night, only for an hour or so until her sister got there. Do you remember that?" Elliot asked, as he wrote some more of what Camryn said down. The investigator's brow scrunched together as she tried to remember more of the night, when nothing came up she started to slowly shake her head. "No, I don't. Truthfully, Detective, last night is a bit hazy for me."

Elliot wrote that down and looked up at Camryn. "Why is that?"

"I had too much wine I guess." Camryn shrugged and flinched when she felt the paramedic put antiseptic on her knuckles.

"Can you tell me what you were doing last night?"

"I had a date with a woman I'd recently met. We ate at Donna Bella's around eight, we were there until maybe eleven, eleven thirty. I walked her home after that, got to her door around twelve, said good night, caught a cab and that's all I remember until I woke up this morning around 5:00." Camryn concluded and watched the paramedic finish wrapping her hand, she thanked him and hopped down from the ambulance.

"Does this woman have a name?" Elliot asked as he wrote down Camryn's night in his pad. Camryn glanced up at Elliot hesitantly and bit her lip. "Olivia Benson." She replied, her head tilted to the side as she tried to gage the detective's reaction. Elliot stopped writing for a moment and glanced up at Camryn. He nodded his head and went back to writing in his pad. _Going to have to talk to Liv about this when she gets back. Why didn't she tell me? She tells me everything._

"So you don't remember Ms. Watson asking you to watch Sophie for a while last night after you got in?" Elliot asked.

"No, Detective Stabler I don't. I don't remember much of anything after dropping my date off. It must have been the wine, it has that effect on me. I tended to forget a lot of things when I drink wine, one of the reasons I don't drink it."

"Then why did you drink it last night?"

"It was a special night, I wanted to treat Olivia to the best and a friend of mine at the restaurant had the bottle sent out, I couldn't say no." Camryn watched Elliot write down what she'd just said. "Am I a suspect, Detective? Because I can surely tell you it was not me that did those evil things to little Sophie." Elliot raised a brow at Camryn's little outburst. "I woke up this morning in my bed at 5 o'clock, I left my apartment at 5:30, a half hour before the fire. I said good bye to Garry on my way out, ask him. I didn't hurt let alone kill little Sophie, better write that down detective, for later so you can look back and remember it." Camryn brushed past Elliot angrily.

Elliot watched her go and flipped his pad closed. He spotted Cragen arriving on the scene and walked over to him. "Fill me in Elliot." Don said, as they walked up to the apartment. "Mother says she left around 12:30, left the little girl with a friend; Camryn Dayton, until her sister, Amelia, got there. Talked to the sister, said that she got to the apartment knocked on the door, got no answer so she figured Dayton was going to watch her for the night and left. "

"Wait, the investigator?" Cragen asked, with a glance at Elliot.

"Yeah, they're neighbors. Dayton's on the fifth floor, the Watson's are on the fourth. Karen Watson, the little girl's mother, leaves little Sophie with Dayton every now and then or whenever she gets called in."

Cragen nodded and placed that in his mind for later reference. "So Dayton was the last one to see Sophie alive that we know of?"

"Yeah..." Elliot trailed off uncertainly.

"What is it Elliot." Cragen asked.

"It's Liv, Sir. She's seeing the investigator. She was with Dayton last night before the woman came home. Dayton also says that she doesn't remember anything after dropping Olivia off at her apartment." Elliot explained to a wide eyed Cragen, the Captain sighed and ran a hand over her face. "Is there any way that Dayton isn't the prime suspect."

"There is a chance, the security guard working the desk this morning did say he saw Dayton leaving and the camera outside caught her getting on her on her bike and speed off around 5:30 this morning like she said." Elliot said as he looked back through his pad.

"Anyway we can not get Olivia involved in this?" Don asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I have a weird feeling about Dayton, Cap her story is holey."

"Well don't get hung up on her just yet, look at others and see what you find." Cragen said, as he started into the charred apartment. "And leave Olivia out of this until we're sure that Dayton is the one or until we really need her." Elliot nodded and left Cragen to talk to Melinda, he turned and walked off to find Fin so they could look into other suspects and see if Dayton's story held up.

* * *

Camryn watched Sophie's mom from her spot on the stairs of a brownstone, slowly she stood up and walked over to Karen. "Karen, I'm so sorry." She started with tears. The broken woman look up at her with an icy glare and shoved Camryn away from her. "I trusted you! I trusted you and you let this happen to my baby girl! How could you do this!"

"Karen, I-I don't remember anything last night. I don't remember you asking me to watch Spinz or anything. I'm so, so sorry." Camryn moved to put her hand on Karen's shoulder, the other woman slapped her hand away angrily before raising her hand and slapping Camryn across the face with a stinging 'crack'. "Don't touch me you bitch! You were the last person with Sophie so don't give me the bullshit that you don't remember! You don't remember brutally hurting my little girl over and over!" Karen shoved Camryn and the taller woman stumbled back, Karen continued to move in on her and punctuated her words with a hard fist to Camryn's chest. "She trusted you, loved you like a sister and looked up to you so much and you do this!" Karen shoved Camryn a last time and the brunette fell on her ass on the cold ground from the force. "Now you're where you belong." Karen disgustedly said before walking away from the fallen investigator.

Camryn sadly watched her go. Inside, she was kicking herself for not remembering. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the new stream of tears ready to fall. She pushed herself up from the ground and moved to sit on the hood of the department SUV. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to her chin as the tears finally fell from her eyes. She couldn't remember anything that had happened and she hoped beyond anything she knew that maybe bit by bit, the memories would come back and everything would fall into place. Because of her stupidity to drink wine despite the consequences, a little girl was dead, a little girl that Camryn cared for like a sister, like her family. Soft sobs wracked her body and her cheeks were tight from her salty tears, angrily she brought her hand up and wiped them away. Her cell phone on her belt rung and pulled her out of her trance, she reached down and unclipped it glancing at the caller ID she read Liv's name.

"Dayton." She said numbly, while staring out ahead of her with her tears still filling her eyes.

On the other end of the phone Olivia frowned. "Hey, it's Liv." She said softly.

A small smile graced Camryn's lips as she heard the voice of the woman she'd been day dreaming about not even twenty minutes earlier. She felt some of her sadness and fear lift off her shoulders at the soft, husky voice of her lover. "Sorry, I'll be missing lunch." Camryn rasped, her throat was raw from her crying.

"It's ok. What's wrong, babe?" Olivia asked, her voice laced with love and care. Camryn smiled at the first endearment Olivia had used when talking to her. "Nothing, it's nothing, don't worry. I'm going to leave now, I'll see you soon." Camryn shut her phone without hearing a response from her girlfriend. Olivia, on the other end in her apartment, pushed the end button on her phone and put it on the table. A confused and hurt look past over her face as she looked down at the phone, she wasn't used to Camryn just brushing her off like that and hanging up.

Back at the crime scene, Camryn had put her phone on her belt and was looking back up at her apartment building. She felt bad for just hanging up on Olivia but she didn't want her girlfriend to nag her about what was wrong on the phone. Better to talk to her in person and not in public on a cell phone, she frowned and though of a quick way to apologize when she got to the brunette's apartment. Wiping the remains of her tears from her eye's, she removed her helmet and walked to the driver's side of the SUV. She tossed the helmet and her coat in the back seat and climbed in. She looked to where Karen was standing. "I'm sorry." She whispered and started the SUV, she pulled away from the curb and drove off in the direction of Olivia's apartment.

TBC...

Ok so there was a a new chapter. Ok and as of 20 minutes ago I had a melt down. I spilt coffee all over my laptop (Cries) and in my intend to clean the sticky matter up I some how Fked up the keys...I think I accidently broke something. Anyway, I'm not having the best luck with computers this year and I love them. Plus I was having a great day...but ANYWAYS. It might take me a little longer to update I'm sorry. I really wanted to have another chapter out tomorrow. Damnit! I should have one up once I get a new keyboard or I fix this one, or maybe I'll hook up a desktop keyboard temporarily and get you guys and girls whatever I can. Trust me this sucks! Knew I should have bought the warrenty! Sorry but I hope this can hold you out until a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviews. Now I must go to bed so I can cry about loosing my Lappy temporarily...(rushes off with tears.)


	6. Adamo

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter VI: Adamo...**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

_Italics _indicate thoughts

YAY! I finally got my new keyboard so now I can update!!!

* * *

Leaning heavily against the door jam of Olivia's apartment, Camryn raised a heavy fist to knock. Thoughts flashed around in her head but nothing made sense, try as hard as she could, Camryn could not remember what happened last night after leaving Olivia. Resting her head against the door jam, Camryn listened to Olivia's approaching foot steps behind the door. Closing her eyes and fighting back more tears that wanted to spill as the sight of little Sophie's body appeared in her, Camryn sighed heavily when she heard the door bolt sliding and the door creak open. 

"Camryn." Olivia whispered when her eyes fell upon the broken woman leaning against her door. Camryn raised her tear filled hazel eyes up to Liv's loving brown ones and she felt her tears finally fall from her eyes and slide down her cheeks. Olivia's breath caught in her throat at the sight, gently she reached a hand out and placed it softly behind Camryn's neck and pulled her to her. Camryn stepped into her arms, and allowed her head to drop to Liv's shoulder with her arms limply wrapped around the shorter woman's waist. Olivia held her as sobs wracked her body and tears soaked her shirt. "Camryn, what happened? Talk to me." Olivia pulled Camryn away from her and cupped her face, her thumbs wiping away the tears that fell down her girlfriend's cheeks. Camryn leaned forward and rested her cheek against the shorter woman's, Liv slowly ran her hands through Camryn's hair and kissed the side of her head. She pulled back and took Camryn's hand and lead her into the apartment, Camryn kicked the door closed and followed Olivia.

Liv took a seat on her couch and pulled Camryn down next to her, she gently brushed a lock of hair from the older woman's face. "Cami, talk to me, tell me what happened."

Camryn sniffled and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying again when the memory flashed through her head again. "I messed up, Liv and bad." Camryn rasped, her throat dry from her crying and not speaking for a long period of time.

"How? What did you do?" Camryn looked away from Liv's soft gaze to focus on the carpet, Liv cupped Camryn's chin and ducked her head to catch the other woman's eyes. Camryn looked up slowly, she brought her hands up and rubbed her face. "After I dropped you off, I got in a cab and then everything went blank. I must have fallen asleep or something because the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed this morning. I went to the gym, where I saw you, then I went to work. Just as I was getting ready to come get you for lunch, the Chief came and told me that I had a new case and I had to get to the scene. When I got there it was my apartment building." Camryn stopped abruptly and closed her eyes in pain, her throat constricted with a small sob. "One of the girls I watched when I had free time was the victim. She was raped, tortured, and burned alive."

"Another victim of the Napalm Killer?" Olivia asked. Camryn looked at her in confusion and raised a questioning brow. "That's what the papers are calling him." Liv explained. Camryn nodded before she looked down at her lap nervously. "Leave it to the papers to know more than the cops." Camryn stated dryly. "Anyway, little Sophie's mom I guess asked me to watch Spinz last night but I don't remember it. I guess I agreed but everything is fuzzy. I knew I shouldn't have had that wine, it's the only type of alcohol that causes my memory to be fuzzy a little. God, I'm so stupid!" Camryn yelled, and pushed herself to her feet angrily. "Why can't I fucking remember?!" Camryn yelled. Angrily, she walked over to a window and looked out over the city.

Olivia remained on the couch and looked at Camryn with a frown. Slowly she got up and crossed the room, she walked up behind the taller woman and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her head against Camryn's back. "It's not your fault." Liv whispered as her hand softly rubbed over Camryn's stomach in a soothing gesture. Camryn stood up straighter and shoved her hands in her pockets. "Yes it is Liv, I was drunk and now a little girl is dead." Camryn angrily growled in frustration.

"You had a few glasses of wine, Camryn, hardly enough to make you drunk and it was over an hour before we left." Olivia ran her hands all the way around Camryn's waist and pulled her closer, Camryn only shook her head. "Cami, listen to me, it is not your fault. You were tired and maybe there was still alcohol in your system, but still you had a relaxing night. It's understandable that you wouldn't remember much." Liv pulled away and turned Camryn to face her, she reached up and cupped the woman's face while looking her in the eye. "There's nothing you can do now but help the police and tell them everything you know. And if you need someone to talk to you can come to me. But don't beat yourself up about it, ok?" Camryn nodded and rested her forehead against Olivia's. "I care for you a lot, Camryn and it pains me to see you like this." Olivia whispered, Camryn smiled and moved to brush her lips against Liv's. "I care for you too, Liv." Camryn said once she pulled back.

A lock of light brown hair fell on Olivia's cheek and Camryn lifted her bandaged hand up to brush it away. The movement caused Olivia to notice the white bandage. Liv pulled back a little and took Camryn's bandaged right hand in her own. "Cami, what happened?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the bandage and looked up at Camryn. The taller woman ducked her head embarrassingly, she suddenly felt very ashamed that she'd allowed her anger to get the best of her and hit that wall.

"I was a little mad after I'd seen the scene and I stormed out of the building and hit a brick wall." Camryn said quietly, and her face turning red in embarrassment. Olivia sighed and took Camryn's chin to raise her head. The other woman looked up at her slowly. "It's ok. Does it hurt?" Liv asked as she ran her fingers over the wrapping again and raising the hand to her lips for a kiss.

"Not when you're touching me, nothing hurts when you touch me." Camryn replied huskily as she lead Olivia to the couch, Liv sat next to her, not letting go of the bandaged hand. Camryn pulled Olivia to her for a deep kiss. Liv sighed against the warmth of her girlfriend's lips and wrapped her arms around her neck. Camryn pulled Olivia into her lap and rested her hands on Liv's thighs and softly caressed them before moving her hands to Liv's stomach and under her shirt. Olivia gasped against Camryn's lips when she felt the other woman's warm fingers move over her sensitive stomach, she pushed herself farther into Camryn and ran her fingers through Camryn's hair. The curly haired woman pulled Liv's bottom lip between her teeth as she pulled away from the kiss. Olivia remained in a daze with her eyes closed and breathing hard, Camryn looked up at her and smiled. Camryn lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Olivia's hair to the nape of her neck where she softly ran her fingers through the hair there. "You're so beautiful." Camryn whispered, causing Olivia to slowly open her eyes to lock them with Camryn's. Liv smiled softly and leaned down to brush her lips against the other woman's. "Thank you. Where did you want to go for lunch?"

"Forget about lunch. I just want to stay here with you, hold you in my arms." Camryn softly said as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist and pulled her in for another kiss. Olivia kissed her back passionately before she pulled away and got up from Camryn's lap. The older woman watched her go with a stunned expression, she moved to get up but Olivia pushed her back down. "I'll be back, I'm just going to get a blanket." Camryn nodded and moved to lean against the armrest of the couch with her right arm resting along the back, she watched Olivia walk down to her bedroom with a content smile on her lips. Olivia disappeared for a minute before she walked out of her room with sweatpants on and a blanket in her hands. She walked up to the couch where Camryn sat up and took her by the hips to pull her to the couch on top of her, Olivia moved on to the couch and laid down with her head on Camryn's chest. The taller woman buried her nose in Olivia's hair and breathed deeply her sent before pulling away and resting her chin on the top of Liv's head. Olivia sighed contently and put her hand on Camryn's stomach, she slowly drew lazy circles on her girlfriend's toned stomach.

"This is nice." Olivia whispered and leaned up to place a kiss to Camryn's chin, the curly haired woman looked down at Liv with a smile. "I haven't felt this way in a long time. My life is full of so much pain and sadness but now when I look at you, when you wrap your arms around me and hold me, I feel safe and happy."

Camryn leaned down and placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead. "Would it be too forward if I told you I'm falling for you, Camryn." She whispered and rested her forehead against Cami's while pulling her closer.

A large smile formed on Camryn's lips at what her girlfriend had said. "No." She responded, she wanted to tell Olivia she thought she had fallen for her too but she was scared of admitting it so early in the relationship. She was slightly scared of falling in love again and take the chance of being hurt by it, she wouldn't say the words until Olivia did and she was absolutely sure.

"I-I just don't want to rush this, Cami. I haven't felt this way since...I can't even remember and frankly it scares me." Liv shyly admitted as she looked deeply into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Do you think this moving too fast?" Camryn asked, as she sat up and looked Olivia directly in the eye. "No, I think this is perfect." Liv replied as she reached up to pull Camryn to her lips and kiss her passionately. Liv slowly lowered herself on top of Camryn while the woman under her wrapped her arms around her back and under her shirt. Softly, Camryn ran her fingers up and down Olivia's back relishing in the soft, smooth skin beneath her fingers. Olivia groaned at the sensation and pressed her body deeper in to Camryn's, the woman under her grinned against her lips and ran her one of her hands over Liv's stomach. Camryn pulled her lips from Olivia's and moved them to her girlfriend's creamy neck and down to her collarbone. Olivia arched her neck back to allow Camryn's lips more room to roam and a breathless moan fell from her lips. She ran her fingers through Cami's soft brown curls as warm arousal flew through her body, heating every nerve ending and part of her body.

Camryn kissed her way back up Olivia's neck to her ear and whispered breathlessly to her. "We have to stop." Olivia moaned, at the feeling of Camryn's hot breath in her ear, she pulled back and nodded. Camryn pulled her back down to lay next to her and Liv rested her head on her girlfriend's chest, Cami pulled the blanket over them and wrapped her arms around Olivia. Placing a kiss to the top of Olivia's head and resting her cheek in the same place, Olivia and Camryn slowly drifted off into a content sleep.

TBC...


	7. Sopor de Amor

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter VII: Sopor de Amor**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

Camryn sighed heavily as she started to slowly a wake from her content sleep, she moved to stretch and immediately became aware of the warm body on top of her. Her movement stopped and she slowly opened her eyes to look down at her sleeping lover, a smile graced her lips and she gently brushed a stand of hair from Olivia's face. Olivia sighed happily while moving closer to Camryn, burying her face in the older woman's shoulder and wrapping her arm tighter around her girlfriend's waist. Camryn smiled at the sight and placed a soft kiss to Olivia's head. "I think I've fallen for you." Camryn whispered against the top of Olivia's head sure that Olivia didn't hear her.

Olivia slowly stirred and rubbed her cheek against Camryn's chest, her hand softly rubbed the stomach under her and her eyes opened. She turned her head up to look at Camryn and found herself falling into her lover's hazel gaze. She licked her sleep dried lips and smiled softly at Camryn. "You have amazing eyes, you should never close them, not even when you're sleeping." Camryn whispered before leaning down to brush her lips against Olivia's.

When the soft kiss broke, Olivia put her head back on Camryn's chest, she could hear her lover's heart beating beneath her ear and she moved to place a kiss over the spot. "What time is it?" Olivia softly asked, resting her chin on Camryn's chest while looking up at her.

Camryn lifted her arm and glanced down at her watch. "Almost 11. I should go." She started to roll out from under Liv but the brunette on top of her pushed her down. "No stay...please." Liv plead as she took Camryn's non-bandaged hand in hers and gently pushed her back on to the couch.

"Liv..." Camryn sighed and looked softly at Olivia.

"Not for that reason, I know we're taking things slow and truthfully I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I just want you to hold me to night, feel you wrapped around me...please. I don't want to be alone tonight and you don't need to be. Stay with me please, Cami." Camryn relaxed under Liv and wrapped her arms around her back. She brought one hand up to cup Liv's neck and pulled her down. "I'll stay." Camryn whispered, before passionately kissing Olivia. Without breaking the deep kiss, Camryn pushed herself into a sitting position and pulled Olivia closer, allowing the woman on top of her to straddle her waist. Liv wrapped her arms around Camryn's neck as the other woman swung her legs over the edge of the couch and pushed herself to her feet. Liv felt the movement and wrapped her legs around Camryn's waist, she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Cami in surprise.

"What are you doing, put me down! You're going to hurt yourself, Camryn." Olivia laughed.

Camryn chuckled and moved her lips down Olivia's neck, causing the light haired woman to let her head drop back. "I'm fine. You're lighter than a feather, I need to feed you more." Camryn playfully nipped at Olivia's collarbone and pulse point. "Where's your bedroom?"

"End of the hall on the right." Liv breathlessly responded as she ran her fingers through Camryn's hair. Camryn removed her lips from her girlfriend's neck and moved them up to her lips, she pulled Liv's legs from around her waist and put her arms under Liv's knees and carried her into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom, Camryn gently laid Olivia down on the bed and sat next to her. The kiss continued before Olivia pulled back first, Camryn sat above her and watched her with a content smile. "I have to change." Liv said softly, and rose from the bed to head to her bathroom.

Camryn watched her go before getting up and stripping her clothes off, leaving her in her boxers and a t-shirt. She moved to the bed and pulled back the blankets. She sat down on the edge, facing the bathroom and waited for her girlfriend. Olivia came out a few minutes later dressed in her favorite silk pajamas. She looked over to Camryn and raised a brow in amusement. "Ok first, why are you wearing boxers under your jeans? And two, why are they Lilo and Stitch?" Olivia slowly walked over to her sitting girlfriend and stepped between her legs, Camryn placed her hands on Liv's hip and pulled her closer, she tilted her head up to look at her lover while Liv ran her fingers through Cami's hair again.

"Because one, they keep me warm this time of year, and two I happen to like Lilo and Stitch. Plus my niece got them for me." Camryn pulled Olivia even closer causing the standing woman to sit in her lap. Liv wrapped her arms around Camryn's neck while her girlfriend moved her warm lips to her sensitive neck. Camryn brought her hand up and slowly pulled the shoulder of Olivia's pajama's away, placing her lips where the fabric was.

"I didn't know you had a niece. Come to think of it, I know nothing about your family." Olivia panted and ran her fingers down Camryn's neck. Camryn abruptly stopped kissing Olivia's skin and rested her forehead against Liv's shoulder with a long sigh. "Cami, what is it?"

Camryn brought her head up and locked eyes with Olivia, softly she reached out and ran her thumb over Liv's swollen ones. "I don't talk about my family because... I don't have one." Camryn simply stated before moving her gaze to stare at the floor. Confusion graced Olivia's face and she cupped Camryn's chin to raise her face. "You said you have a niece which I would assume means you have siblings. So you lost me when you said you didn't have family." Liv stated while she got up from Camryn's lap and moved to sit behind her girlfriend. Gently, she started massaging Camryn's tense shoulders.

"My family kind of disowned my when I was sixteen and came out. My brother Tim and his wife are the only ones that keep me in their lives." Camryn leaned back against Liv and sighed at the gentle kneading at her shoulders. "I grew up in a very Catholic-Republican household, homosexuality is the worst sin known to my parents. My mother was a die-hard Catholic among somethings, and my father was a staunch Republican among others. My lifestyle and choices would not change that."

Olivia stopped massaging Camryn's shoulders and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Cami's neck from behind. She rested her chin on the older woman's shoulders and rubbed her hands soothingly up and down Camryn's chest while placing a loving kiss to Camryn's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Sophie's gone and it hurts you. I'm sorry for the way your parents treated you. Just remember that I'm here for you whenever you need me."

Camryn took Olivia's hands and raised them to her lips before standing up and turning to face Olivia. She held Olivia's hand in hers tightly and looked down to lock eyes with Liv. "You have nothing to apologize for, Olivia. It's in the past and I've moved on." She raised Liv's hands to her lips again for a soft kiss, and she gently dropped her hands and cupped her girlfriend's face. "I have you now and that's all I want." Camryn whispered before leaning in to capture Olivia's lips in a passionate kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. She slowly pushed Olivia back on the bed and moved on top of her. Camryn pulled back first and rested her forehead against Liv's and looked at her with eyes full of love and devotion. "You have no idea how amazing you are, do you?"

Bashfully, Olivia averted her eyes from Camryn's, no one had ever treated her this way, with so much love and respect. It made her feel happy and complete. "No one has ever treated me this way." Olivia said climbing out from under Camryn. She moved up to the head of the bed and curled up under the blankets Camryn had turned down while she was in the bathroom. She lifted the blankets and waited for Camryn to slide in next to her, the curly haired woman laid on her side and looked into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes.

"You mean no ones ever treated you with the love and respect that you rightly deserve because it's the ultimate truth." Camryn ran her left hand up Olivia's arm to her shoulder then down her side to rest it on Liv's hip. Olivia moved her head closer to Camryn's on the pillow and reached up to place her hand against her girlfriend's soft cheek. Cami turned into the hand and placed a kiss to her palm. Under the blankets, their legs wrapped together and Olivia slowly started running her foot up and down Camryn's calf.

"Yes, no one has ever made me feel the way you do Camryn." Olivia whispered. "I'll treat you this way until the end of time if you'll let me." Camryn huskily whispered while pulling Olivia in for a deep kiss and pulling her body flush against her. "I haven't felt this strongly and deeply for someone since Addison and frankly I don't want to ever give it up. I don't want to give you up." Camryn whispered against Liv's lips before kissing her softly again, she pulled back and rested her forehead against Liv's again. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, falling deep into the love and care that shown through them. Liv lifted her fingers up to run over Camryn's lips. Cami softly kissed them before taking them in her hands.

Camryn laid on her back and pulled Olivia closer, Liv put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and out her arm across Camryn's stomach. Cami wrapped her arms around Olivia and placed a kiss to the top of her head before resting her chin in the same spot. "I've fallen for you, Camryn." Liv whispered, and kissed Camryn's shoulder. Camryn slowly started running her fingers through Liv's silky locks while Olivia moved her hand under Camryn's shirt and gently caressed her girlfriend's toned abs. The couple sighed in contentment and laid happily in each others arms. Olivia was the first to drift off to sleep in Camryn's arms while her girlfriend held her and watched her sleep. Camryn could watch Olivia sleep for the rest of her life, just being content holding her in her arms like she was now. Slowly, her eyes to closed as peaceful sleep over came her.

TBC...

So there's another sappy (if you want to call it that) chapter, hope you all like it. Another chapter should be up in the next few days, and you'll get to see more chemistry between Liv and Cami, and you get to see how much Elliot does not like Camryn and why. So leave your comments please and stay tuned. Thanks for reading. Oh and I've noticed that in some of my past chapters there are some typos, grammatical errors, and whatever else, don't get stressed over those errors if you do I plan on rereading my chapters and fixing them up a little. Anyway, thanks for reading and stay tuned!

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Vita Fabula de Puella

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter VIII: Vita Fabula de Puella**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

_Italics _indicate thoughts

* * *

"What time do you have to be to work?" Camryn asked from her place leaning against Olivia's kitchen counter, a mug of hot coffee in her hands. She lovingly watched Olivia with a content smile as the other woman finished making her coffee and dash around her apartment to get ready for work.

"Cap' said I could go in late." She clipped her gun and badge to her belt and moved back to making her coffee, her back was to Camryn and she was stirring milk to the black liquid. She'd finished and was about to raise it to her lips when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her flush against her girlfriend. Liv almost dropped the mug when she felt Camryn's soft lips on her neck, carefully she put the mug back on the counter and placed her hands over Camryn's. Liv sighed breathlessly and dropped her head back against the taller woman's shoulder as Camryn's lips moved to the side of her throat, a tingling sensation erupted in the pit of her stomach just like it always did when Camryn touched her or looked at her. _This must be love. _

Camryn used her right hand to pull the collar of Olivia's blouse open to expose her soft shoulder, slowly she trailed her warm lips down the other woman's neck to her exposed shoulder. Gently she nibbled the soft skin causing Olivia to gasp and bring one hand up to tangle in Camryn's hair. The taller brunette tightened her arm around Liv's waist, she pulled Liv's shirt out of her pants and ran her fingers over her girlfriend's smooth stomach. As her fingers slowly moved over Olivia's flat stomach, Camryn trailed her hot lips up to Liv's ear. "Have breakfast with me then." Camryn said huskily.

Olivia felt her knees go weak at the feeling of Camryn's breath in her ear and her lips returned to her neck, she could barely form a coherent thought with the feeling of Camryn's arms and lips touching her. She felt as if her body was on fire and she desperately wanted the other woman so much it was driving her crazy. Olivia turned her head to Camryn, and the curly haired woman captured her lips in a deep kiss. Without breaking their passionate kiss, Camryn took a hold of Liv's hips and turned her around. Olivia brought her arms up to wrap them around Camryn's neck while the taller woman pushed her against the counter and stepped between her legs. Liv let out a long moan as Camryn's hands traveled down her back, her moan turned to a surprised gasp when Camryn picked her up and place her on the counter. Olivia wrapped her legs around Camryn's waist and pulled her closer, Camryn ran her hands slowly up her girlfriend's thighs and under her shirt to caress her sides. Liv was the first to pull back from the kiss and she dropped her head to Camryn's shoulder, her breathing was coming in fast pants as she felt Camryn's hands slide around to her back and pull her closer. Camryn kissed the side of Liv's head and moved her lips down Liv's neck, Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft long curly hair before pulling her head up to kiss her.

"We...we have to stop Liv." Camryn mumbled against Olivia's lips. Liv ignored her and took the opportunity to move her lips down Camryn's throat, she ran her hands under Camryn's shirt and over her girlfriend's muscular back. "Liv, really we have to stop. Please, babe."

"I don't want to stop, I want you." Olivia panted against Camryn's neck.

"I know, I don't want to stop either but we have to. I want you so much its killing me, but we can't do this here." Olivia stopped her kisses to Camryn's neck and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's shoulder. Camryn wrapped her arms around her and placed a kiss to her temple before gently running her fingers through Liv's soft locks. "I don't want our first time together to be some quick tryst on your kitchen counter." Camryn explained softly while carefully pulling Olivia off of the counter and wrapping her arms tighter around her girlfriend. "I want to take you somewhere first, a place where its just us and its quiet. Then we don't have to worry about any interruptions or rushing things and I'll take my time making love to you slowly and passionately." Camryn pulled Olivia back and rested her forehead against Liv's while falling deeply into Olivia's chocolate eyes. "Liv, if you really think you're ready to take that step in our relationship, then can you wait until this weekend and we can go somewhere so it's just us?"

Olivia smiled up at her girlfriend and nodded. "I can wait and you're right, I don't want our first time to be here and rushed." Camryn smiled and cupped Olivia's face she placed a kiss to Liv's forehead. "I've fallen for you Olivia Benson." Camryn whispered against Liv's head.

"I'm pretty damn sure I've fallen for you too, Camryn Dayton." Olivia whispered back with a large smile, Camryn smiled down at her before capturing her lips passionately. "Now what do you say we go get some breakfast." Camryn said after the kiss, Olivia nodded and placed a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips before pulling away from her and heading to get her coat. Camryn watched her go with a loving smile, sighing happily, she followed after her and they headed out to get some breakfast.

* * *

Camryn politely held the door open to Donna's cafe for Olivia, the shorter woman smiled in thanks as she passed. Cami walked up to Olivia and wrapped her arm around her shoulders pulling her closer, Liv dropped her head to the taller woman's shoulder and reached down to lace their fingers.

"Camryn, I'm seeing you again twice in one week and with the same woman each time." Donna enthusiastically said as she approached the couple. Camryn smiled bashfully at Donna and allowed the older woman to pull her into a hug. "Hello Donna. You remember Olivia, don't you?" Camryn said, as she put her arm back around Olivia's shoulders and pulled her to her side. "Yes, of course I do." Donna smiled over at Olivia. "Come, I'll get you a table. Its quite surprising not seeing you with the rest of your girls like normal, Cami." Donna said over her shoulder as she lead the couple to a table.

"Yes well, I wanted to spend sometime with Liv." Camryn squeezed Olivia's hand and looked down at her with a smile.

"Of course you do, blooming love and all. Shall I just bring out your regular?" Donna asked as she watched Camryn and Olivia take their seats. "Yes, will you and two cups of coffee." Camryn smiled up at her which Donna happily returned. "Sure thing, love." Donna placed a hand on Camryn's shoulder and flashed the two women a smile before heading off to the bar. She came back a few moments later with their coffee to which Camryn thanked her for.

After taking a refreshing sip of her coffee, Camryn reached across the table to take Olivia's hand and lace their fingers. Olivia set down her cup and put her free hand over Camryn's, the curly haired woman smiled and raised her girlfriend's hand to her lips for a soft kiss. "So how do you know one of the most famous Italian restaurant and club owners in the city?" Liv asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

"When I first moved to the city after graduation, I needed to find a job so I could get a place live. So, the first day I had free from classes, I decided to go out and chase down a job." Camryn chuckled as she remember her first free day in the city. "Oh, and it was a bloody perfect day; cold and the rain didn't stop falling. I was walking down this street and I was lost, cold, and soaking wet so I decided to stop in here to get warm and dry off a little. Never would have thought I'd ever be in this cafe a day in my life. I mean you see the price for a cup of coffee here? There was no way I could afford it, especially as a homeless student. I was sitting at that table over there," Camryn gestured to a small table near the door. "I was looking through my wet paper for the next job I could get when someone came over and set a hot cup of coffee on the table. Just as I was about to turn down the cup, I look up to see Donna smiling at me. She told me the cup was on the house and that I should stay out of the cold or I'd get sick. I politely thanked her then not so politely chugged the hot coffee down, Donna merely chuckled and refilled my cup."

Camryn picked up her coffee for a quick sip before setting it back down and taking Liv's hand again. "Donna noticed my wet paper and she asked me if I was looking for a job. I only shrugged and finished off my coffee which she refilled yet again, that's when she offered me a job working for her. I either worked at the cafe loading or unloading her supply trucks or I worked at her night club as a bouncer or stocking the bar and being a back up bar tender. She was a great employer, she gave me 12 bucks an hour and the studio apartment above this cafe for nothing, I didn't have to pay rent or anything. I have a lot of respect for Donna and over time, she kinda became the mom I always wanted and I guess I became the daughter she wished she had. We've been close ever since." Camryn's smile faltered and she dropped her head. "She was there for me like a mother after Addison's death, her whole family was there and I'm extremely grateful. The Grazia's have been like my family since I came to the city."

"I'm glad you found a place Cami, and a family that accepts you." Olivia said softly, before picking up her coffee for a sip. "You said last night that you'd tell me about yourself, you gonna do that?" Liv hid her grin behind her cup while Camryn only laughed.

"I'll make you a deal; I'll tell you about myself if you tell my about you." Camryn proposed with a grin of her own, Olivia only nodded in response and waited for her girlfriend to begin. "Ok well, I was born in Cornwall, Ontario, Canada but I grew up in Massena, New York its about 20 minutes away from the U.S/Canadian boarder. My parent are Howard and Patricia Dayton and I hate them with a vengeance." Camryn said in cold tone that surprised Olivia. "I won't sugar coat it or say that they were great sometimes because they weren't, my siblings weren't any better either. Well, I take that back, my brother Tim was the only one that cared about me.

See, I'm the baby that my parents didn't want. The only reason they got married was because my father knocked my mother up and my siblings could have cared less because I was just the misfit to two people that really absolutely hate each other. All of my siblings are over ten years older than me so when I was born they were all grown up and moving on in life with their own families. And to them my mother and father were saints, the best fucking parents to walk the Earth." Camryn huffed and sat back in the booth with her arms crossed over her chest. Liv could see the anger forming in her girlfriend's hazel eyes. "When my siblings moved out, things fell apart for my parents because their star children were gone, just when they thought their forty-year old selfs could settle down, they have a baby on the way. I was about ten when my mother started drinking and my father started beating me, of course I took it because I was absolutely terrified of them. Dad would hit me for no reason other then it was a day of the week and my mom would physically and mentally abuse me." Camryn sighed heavily and turned her gaze to look out the window, memories of her childhood assaulting her mind. Olivia watched her with a saddened expression, she knew exactly what it felt like to be abused and told you're not good enough by your mother. Carefully, she slid out of the booth and moved to sit with Camryn, the curly haired woman looked over at her and tried to smile but she couldn't through her teary eyes.

"No one knew this was going on, not even your siblings?" Olivia gently questioned as she wrapped her arms around Camryn.

"Tim and his wife, Lacey, were they only family members that cared about me, but to Tim, my mom was the greatest. I do think Lacey knew because she was the only one I was close to and talk to, why she never said anything is beyond me. Add to that even when my parents were drunk out of their minds, they were smart enough not to leave any visible bruises or scars, so no one knew." Camryn dropped her head to Liv's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's small waist. "I grew up in a loveless and cold home, no one knows what that's like."

Olivia tightened her arms around Camryn and started running her fingers through her girlfriend's wavy locks. "I know what it feels like. My mother was an abusive drunk, she'd yell at me and hit me for no reason. I would spend countless nights in fear, waiting for her to walk through the door after a night of drinking and lord only knows what else. I'd spend hours scrubbing puke off the floors before school and at whatever hour of the morning, it was horrible. I still have nightmares about all the beatings and fights we'd get into. I hated her for the longest time but now that I think about it I could never imagine how she felt every time she would look at me and be reminded of him, I think in a way I understand why she treated me the way she did." Liv sorrowfully whispered against the top of Camryn's head.

Camryn pulled back and gave her a teary smile. "Two of a kind huh. Your mom's rape drove her to drink, didn't it?" Olivia nodded slowly, Camryn only pulled her closer and placed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry you had to bear such a terrible childhood, I'm sorry we both had to bear what we did. I never could have imagined in a thousand years someone as kind, compassionate, and beautiful as you could have ever been through what we've been through. But we got through it though and here we are now. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Olivia snuggled closer to Camryn and waited for the woman to finish talking. "I hated my family and I could not wait to get the hell out of there. I was only sixteen when things got worse." Camryn stopped and tried to swallow down her tears but failed, her throat tightened and a lone tear slipped down her cheek as the memories of the worse beating of her life resurfaced. "I was sixteen when my mom found out I was gay and although my mother was a heavy drinker, she was still as religious as ever. She caught me one night with Addie, we weren't even doing anything really, just laying on my bed kissing and being content in each others arms. For once in my miserable life in that house, I was happy and she fucking ruined it. She burst into my room and caught us in a lip lock, she grabbed Addie by the throat and dragged her out of the house. I'd thought I'd seen her mad but nothing compared to the anger she had that night. I thought she was going to kill Addison; that's how tight of a grip she had on her throat. I tried to get her free, I hit my mother again and again but she just didn't stop.

Once mommy dearest had thrown Addison out, she turned to me and the look in her eyes was the scariest thing I've ever seen. It was pure anger, disgust, and hatred. I didn't see the bottle, but I felt it the second it made contract with my skull and I fell the the floor. She beat me over and over using her vodka bottle or whatever else she could get her hands on. She broke my arm in two places, dislocated my shoulder, fractured three ribs, broke two, cracked my head open, and broke my nose. I could take the beating but the things she was saying and the names she was calling me were the worst." Two lone tears dropped down Camryn's face and she was quick to wipe them away and sniffle.

Olivia pulled back from Camryn's arms, she cupped her face, wiping away the tears with her thumbs and looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "No one should ever have to go through that and I'm sorry that you did."

Camryn merely tried to smile in thanks and pulled Liv back into her arms. "That was only my mom, my dad wasn't any better. He came home and saw me on the floor where the bitch left me, after she'd explained what happened, dad rushed into the room and grabbed me. He threw me against a wall and hit me a couple of times. Then he threw me down the stairs and continued to beat me. He only managed to crack my jaw, fuck up my knee, and break my wrist. After that, they both left me on the floor and went out to drink. I laid on the floor bleeding and in unexplainable pain as they downed a few in their favorite bar. I'd probably be dead if Tim hadn't decided to to stop by on his patrol, he was a State Trooper and was on duty that night. He walked in and saw the bloody vodka bottle, fucking thing didn't break, that's when he saw me laying on the floor."

Camryn ran a had over her face and sighed heavily, Olivia removed her head from Cami's shoulder and pulled the taller woman closer and placed her head on her shoulder. "My brother radioed for an ambulance and preformed CPR until the paramedics got there. Guess I stopped breathing or something, I crashed once on the way to the ER. The doctors didn't think I'd make it through the night because I had extreme head trauma and one of my broken ribs punctured a lung, but I proved them wrong and lived. My parents were arrested a few days later and last I checked, they were rotting in prison for their attempted murder. Didn't do too much to make my family like me, they hated me even more after our parents were thrown in prison. Tim and Lacey took me in after that, while the rest of the family cut ties and I haven't talked to them since." Olivia soothingly rubbed Camryn's back and placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I didn't really care what happened to those sad excuses for life, all that really mattered was whether or not Addison would ever speak to me again. We were only together a little over three weeks, hardly long enough to be ok when your girlfriend's drunken mother throws you out of the house by your throat." Camryn laughed half heartedly. "It surprised the hell out of me when I woke up one afternoon and Addi was sitting in the chair next to my bed. She smiled, took my hand and told me how much she loved me and that she'd be with me until the end. And she was; she was there when I had to go over my statement, testify at trial, when I had physical therapy or counseling, and when I jut needed someone to hold me. Tim, Lacey, and the kids loved her they didn't care if I was gay or straight I was still their sister nothing could change that, they only wanted me happy."

"So, they accepted you and loved for who you are." Olivia concluded, Camryn only nodded and picked up her warm coffee. "I'm glad they accepted you, they sound like they're wonderful people. You still keep in contact with them I take it."

Camryn set her coffee down and wrapped her arm around Liv's shoulders and pulled her closer, gently she brushed a lock of light brown hair from Olivia's face and placed a kiss to her temple. "Yes, I do. They live in Virginia now. Tim got a spot as a helicopter pilot and medivac for one of the police forces there. I just saw them actually, I went to their house for Thanksgiving and surprise, surprise Meredith my sister that wasn't to fond of me was there with her family." Camryn said sadly.

"Did things go well?" Olivia softly asked, as she picked up Camryn's free hand and laced their fingers.

"It went well. I got to meet the niece I'd never met from Merry's first marriage, that I was never invited to, and I got to meet her new husband that I didn't even know she had. My invitation to her second wedding this past summer must have gotten lost in the mail." Camryn said snidely. "While I was there, Meredith and I talked, we got a lot of misunderstandings and anger out of the way. In the end, she apologized for how she'd treated me and admitted that she really did love me and she was more then glad she had a little sister. She admitted that she treated me like crap after our parents were sent to prison because she was hurt and couldn't believe they could do what they did, it took her a while to process the truth. Turned out that she never hated me for me but because of what I did, she was barely even phased when she found out I was gay. In the end, we agreed to just let the past be what it is: the past and we're making an attempt to be siblings and a family."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hand reassuringly. "So in the end it all went well and you now have another part of your family back. That's a good thing, I'm happy for you."

Camryn smiled happily at the thought of her family, it was the first time she'd smiled about her family in years. "Yeah, now I only have three more siblings to convince." Camryn laughed unhappily. "But I really don't care if they never forgive me for our parents being in prison, for me being gay, or the fact that I was just born. But I can tell you this, as painful as it is to be the blame for my parents being locked up and the younger kids never getting to met them, I don't feel all that guilty about it; my parents are where they belong. All I longed for was respect, love, and pride from my parents and I don't think I'm ever going to get that and part of me really doesn't care. I have Tim, Merry, and their families as well as Donna and her family, I'm more than happy with them and proud to say they're my family and they love me."

"So if you don't mind me asking, what happened after your parents were sent away?" Olivia sat up and picked up her coffee, she wrapped her hands around the mug and moved back to rest against Camryn's chest.

"Well, I took the years from then until I was eighteen think about what I wanted to do in life besides spend it with Addison. After my parents were sent to prison, I started to get my life together. I decided to use my terrible experience to my advantage and I helped to set up a peer counseling group at my school and joined "Big Brother, Big Sister." I liked the aspect of helping others that have gone through everything I went through, so I got my peer counseling certification and I got a job working at a local community center and helping out at a local social work agency. Although I liked helping others, I still wanted to be a cop or a pilot. I was leaning a lot towards law enforcement but then as you know, there was the fire at my school and it was a whole life altering experience. You know the rest."

Olivia nodded and moved to put her mug back on the table. With a heavy sigh, she turned and looked right at Camryn. "I-I want to ask you something that might be hard for you to answer because I'm sure it'll bring up bad memories and cause you pain and that's something I don't want-"

"Liv, Livia. Shhh. Stop for a second." Camryn said while sitting up and placing a finger against Liv's lips to stop her rambling. "Ask me what you want to ask and I'll decide if I can answer, ok?" Camryn suggested softly.

Olivia swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "You told me a little about what you did after Addison's death but what did you really do? I just have this feeling that you're not telling me everything and I want to know as much as I can about you."

Camryn sighed and looked away from Olivia's questioning gaze, she slid farther into the booth and sat forward with her arms resting on the table. She glanced over to Liv who was softly watching her, biting her lip and closing her eyes, momentarily Camryn began to tell Olivia of her life after Addison. "After Addi's death, I didn't stay in New York very long, I was here maybe about three months then I left. I dropped out of college, went to Canada and started a new life. I could move up there easily because I'm an US/Canadian citizen and as far as I was concerned, life there sounded so much better. Here in the US, I couldn't really join the military, which was something I really wanted to do, and be as open about my sexuality because of the "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" policy. Whereas in Canada, gays have equal rights in marriage and military, so I joined the Canadian Air Force for four years and got a chance to fly fighter jets and work on them which was a passion of mine as a kid, and they paid me to finish college. After I was discharged from the A.F, I joined the RCMP for nine years, there I was trained and placed where I would investigate fires. So, really I got to achieve all the dreams I had as a kid, I got to fly airplanes. I even have my private pilots license, I was a cop, a firefighter, and now I'm where I planned to be in the long run." Camryn finished off her coffee and motioned for Donna to come refill their mugs.

"Your breakfast should be out any minute now, promise." Donna said as she poured more coffee into Camryn and Olivia's mugs.

"Thank you, Donna. Oh, and while I remember, any chance you can bring me a glass of Cran-"

"Cranberry/Grape juice." Donna finished with a nodded. "Of course how could I forget." Donna chuckled and turned back to the kitchen.

"You're a sweetheart, Donna!" Camryn called after her.

"Only for you and a lucky few." Donna threw over her shoulder to Camryn. The older woman came back a few seconds later with a tall glass of the requested juice and placed it in front of Camryn. "Anything I can get you Love?" Donna asked Olivia, Liv shook her head and said 'no thank you.' Donna nodded and headed back to the kitchen to pick up the couples order.

"What made you choose to came back to the city," Olivia asked as she stirred her coffee.

Camryn merely shrugged and looked out the cafe window at the city streets. "I missed the rush and hustle of the city. I was too far away from my family and the occasional Yankee game too." The couple shared a laugh, Camryn glanced over at Olivia and wrapped her arm tighter around her. "I missed all the excitement and action, plus the winters were way too cold so I decided to come back and I'm glad I did." Olivia looked up at her girlfriend with a dazzling smile, one that Camryn returned tenfold before leaning down and capturing Liv's lips in a kiss.

"I really hate to interrupt you two because you just look perfect together but I fear that if I don't, this food is going to get cold and that would be just unacceptable." Donna stated as she set down their plates. The couple broke their kiss and ducked their heads bashfully with a light blush covering their cheeks. "I'll just leave you two then." Donna threw Camryn a wink before turning and heading back to the coffee bar.

"You okay, love," Camryn asked, when she noticed Liv still had her head down. Slowly, she reached out and brushed a lock of Olivia's hair away so she could see her face. Liv slowly looked up at Camryn with a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just not used to..." Liv trailed off shyly.

"Kissing and being all public with another woman?" Camryn asked in confusion.

"Yeah, but its not like I'm a closet case or anything. I'm not afraid of who I am and what others think of me, I'm just not into over the top displays of affection. You understand right?"

Camryn smiled in relief and pulled Liv into her arms. "I totally understand, Liv. I'm not one for a lot of PDAs or anything like that either. Although with you, I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you." Camryn laughed while placing her hands around Olivia and pulling her flush against her.

Liv sighed and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend. "Good, plus its been a while since I was with anyone like I am with you. The last time I was in a relationship or anything remotely close to it was with Alex."

"Its ok, you don't have to explain, Olivia I understand completely." Olivia pulled out of her girlfriend's arms and looked up at her, Camryn gently brushed the back of her fingers over Liv's cheek and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. Olivia briefly returned the kiss before pulling away and moving back to her seat across from Camryn. They ate their breakfast in pleasant silence with lingering, loving glances until it was interrupted by a group of people that Camryn really did not want to see at the time.

"I'm telling you, Kim it works!" Faith stated as the group walked into the cafe.

"Oh shit!" Camryn whispered as she ducked her head from sight. "What? What is it, Cami?" Olivia asked in panic as she leaned across the table and placed her hand on Camryn's shoulder. Camryn only shook her head and covered her head with her arms, praying that her friends would walk by without noticing her. She really didn't think now was the time to introduce Olivia to her friends, it was a little too early in the relationship and after the "conversation" they all had at the gym the other day she really didn't feel like telling them no matter how much she loved them. "I really don't need to see them today, I'll never hear the end of it if I do." Camryn muttered into her arms.

"Faith, I really don't want to hear about your special bedroom techniques before breakfast." Kim stated as they walked past Camryn and Olivia's table. Out of the corner of her eye, Kim noticed Camryn attempting to hide, a grin crossed her face and she turned to her friends. "Look, I don't care ok? Faith, lets just hurry up and sit down so we can eat." Kim took Maggie by the arm and lead her with their friends to their table, hoping that no one else had noticed Camryn. She wanted to do her best friend a favor, since she noticed the she was here with Olivia, and get their friends past them so Camryn and Liv could try and sneak out.

Faith sighed in defeat and moved past Camryn's table, something out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention and she looked over to see Camryn trying to hide. "Cammers! Hey girls, look who it is!" She knew she'd recognize Camryn's coat from anywhere, not many fire investigators could come to this expensive of a cafe. Faith moved over to Liv and Camryn's table and shoved Camryn over to sit next to her. Camryn sighed heavily and moved over to allow Faith to sit down. She looked up at Olivia with a lop sided smile of apology, Olivia smiled back and took Camryn's hand. Faith noticed Olivia for the first time and she openly checked the other woman out and winked at her. This earned her a very mean glare from Camryn. "Damn! Cams, you can pick 'em! She a hot one!"

"Piss off, Faith!" Camryn said, while shoving Faith really hard out of the booth. Sometimes, Camryn wanted nothing more than to beat the crap out of her friend, Faith's attitude and the way she acted tended to leave a lot to be desired. _Whatever Buffy sees in Faith must be invisible to the rest of us 'cause we sure as hell don't see it! _

"C'mon skitzo!" Kim said, as she grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her up from the floor. "Camryn's here with someone so I'm sure she doesn't want our company." Camryn looked up at her best friend in thanks, Kim shrugged and tried to pull Faith over to their table.

"No! I'm sure Camryn and her girlfriend wouldn't mind join us for a little conversation since they're already done with their breakfast." Faith argued and pulled her arm from Kim's grasp. "C'mon Cammer's you gotta introduce us, we have to put a face to the name at last."

"I'm sorry Camryn, I was hoping no one would notice." Kim said apologetically.

Camryn waved her off and rose from the booth, politely she held her hand out for Olivia to take after she'd gotten up from the booth. "Don't worry about it Kim, you girls were going to meet Liv eventually. You don't mind do you, babe?" Camryn asked, while looking over at her girlfriend, Olivia shook her head and moved next to Camryn. She wrapped her arm around her tall girlfriend's waist, resting her head on Camryn's shoulder and said, "No, I don't mind, I'm actually looking forward to meeting them." Camryn smiled at her and softly kissed her before they followed Kim over to the table where Camryn's friends were sitting. "Hey girls, I'd like you all to meet Olivia. Liv, these are my wonderful and messed up friends. There's Faith and Kim, as you've already met, and their girlfriend's Buffy and Maggie." Camryn pointed to her two friends that waved in greeting. "Then there's Ashley and her girlfriend Spencer." The couple waved hello to Olivia and then detective nodded in greeting. "Next, we have Christina and Abbie." Camryn pointed out a couple that were currently giving their breakfast orders to the waiter. "And last but not least, theres Mandy and her girlfriend Gabby."

Olivia smiled and waved hello to everyone that she'd been introduced to. "Its very nice to meet you all."

"Hey, why don't you two join us," Maggie asked, and gestured to the last two free chairs at the table.

"Wish we could but we both need to get to work. Rain check though ok." Camryn proposed.

"Ok, but at least hang out with us tonight, we're all going to the club." Ashley said and everyone voiced their agreement.

Olivia smiled lopsidedly before disappointingly saying, "I wish I could really, but I have to work late. You should go though, babe."

Camryn turned to face her and took her hands in hers. "Are you sure? I can skip it."

"Yes, go join your friends and have fun." Liv replied with a smile.

"Ok. I'll meet you girls at the club at ten." Camryn said to her friends. Everyone agreed and Camryn and Liv said goodbye before heading out to their respectable jobs. "Sorry about that." Camryn said, once they were outside.

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad I got to meet them they sound nice enough." Olivia said as she stepped closer to Camryn, the taller woman smiled and pulled Liv flush against her. "Have fun tonight."

Camryn tightened her arms around her shorter girlfriend and held her. "I will but I'll be thinking about you all night." Camryn said softly and leaned down to rest her forehead against Liv's.

"I'm not complaining if you do. I really wish I could go, but I'm sure I have a lot of paper work to catch up on." Olivia said in disappointment and with a cute little pout. "Its ok babe, there's always next time." Cami said as she cupped Olivia's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "God! Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you pout?" Olivia shook her head with a sly smile, causing Camryn to grin and capture her lips in a passionate and deep kiss. Liv pressed her body closer to her girlfriend's and wrapped her arms around Camryn's waist. Their deep, passionate kiss went on for what seemed like an eternity, neither wanted to break their intimate contact and have to face the day.

"I have to go to work or I'm going to be really late." Olivia mumbled against Camryn's lips, she pulled back breathlessly with her eyes still closed. Camryn smiled at the sight and brushed her thumb over Liv's kissed swollen lips. "I'd don't want to let you go though." Camryn pouted huskily. Olivia bit her lip and slowly opened her eyes, her heart skipped a beat when she saw the look of total love in Camryn's soft hazel eyes. "I don't want to go either but the sooner we get today and the rest of the week over with, the sooner we'll be together for the whole weekend." Liv said sensually and with a sly smile.

Camryn nodded slowly and placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "I'll see you later maybe?"

Olivia smiled and hugged Camryn a final time, she pulled back and kissed the taller brunette one last time. She took Camryn's hands in hers and stepped back from her girlfriend's warm, solid body, she held them loosely as walked back away from Camryn. She smiled a final time as Cami's hands slipped from hers and she disappeared in the mid-morning crowds. Camryn watched her until she was gone before smiling and heading to her SUV and heading to work.

TBC...

* * *

So there is the long awaited next chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update but I was stuck in DC for a week and when I got back the only thing stuck in my head was anything and everything on National Security which led to writers block. Then after eventually writing and typing the chapter up I had to wait a week for it to be edited and sent back to me, and then everything has been messed up. If all things go well and my mother doesn't get on my butt about my school work, and my after school extra help, and TA jobs permits I should have another chapter out withing the next two weeks. Sorry it will take that long but my beta doesn't have a lot of free time so it takes her a while to edit my work, I'm not yelling at her or saying she's slow just that it takes time. Thanks for understanding and keep reading, things should be getting alot more interesting in the next few or more chapters. Thank you for reading and bear in mind I live for reviews!

-Raider


	9. Amor Veni

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter IX: Amor Veni**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

Disclaimer II: I do not own the songs in this or any other chapters. I'm not making any profit or fame by using them, I only have them in here because it makes the story better. **Crash into me** is owned and played by **Dave Matthews Band**. **Invincible** is owned and played by **Crossfade**.

_Italics _indicate thoughts, anything being read but not out loud, or a record message. Confused? You'll get what I mean as you read.

* * *

Olivia walked into the 16th precinct squad room with a dreamy smile on her face. Breakfast with Camryn had been better than she expected it would have been, it was amazing. She was more than honored that Camryn had trusted her enough to tell her all that she did about her past and childhood. And for once, Olivia felt that there was someone out there she could connect to, and who understood completely what it was like to have a horrible childhood and a mother like hers. Her time spent talking and getting to know Camryn had left her anxious for what the weekend would be like. 

She walked over to her desk and dropped her coat over her chair then picked up her messages to read through. She set the little pieces of paper down and moved to put her coat in her locker, she headed back to her desk and took a seat.

"Where 'ave you 'een?" Elliot mumbled out through whatever his big mouth of full at the moment.

Olivia glanced up at him and stopped, releasing a breath and biting her teeth she shot him a glare. "Breakfast with a friend. Why are you eating Froot Loops?" Liv ground out through her teeth. She thought she'd hid that box pretty well, it was there for over a month, she was sure it was safe.

Elliot finished chewing the sugary confections and shrugged. "Found the box in the break room, they were hidden pretty well so I figured they had to be good and I was hungry." He shook the box and reached in for another handful to throw in his mouth.

"That's because they're mine and I was hiding them from you!" She stood up and reached across the desk for the box. "Every time! I bring a candy bar to work and lock it in my desk, you come along and manage to break in and get it! Don't you eat enough!" Liv looked into the box to she how much was left before closing it. She reached down to the side of her desk and opened her big drawer, she dropped the box in it and closed it then locked it. "Keep your grubby fingers out! Got it!" Liv ordered while pointing an accusing finger at her partner.

Elliot put his hands up in a defensive gesture and pushed away from his desk. "Wow, Liv I didn't take you as a froot loops fan." He laughed.

"I'm friends with you ain't I. And Lord knows you're enough of a froot loop." She said under her breath and reached out to pick up her latest paper work.

Elliot laughed and got up to get some coffee. "Hey, you want a cup?" He asked, gesturing to the coffee pot.

Liv's lip curled back in disgust and she shook her head. "This time of the afternoon, that coffee had to be made by John which means it'll taste like shit. So no, I don't want any. Plus the nice, expensive cup of Italian coffee I had this morning is still in my system, so I'm good. Thanks though, partner." She went back to looking over her case files.

"Who treated you to Italian coffee this morning?" Elliot curiously asked even though he was pretty sure he knew who it was, there was just something about Camryn Dayton that he did not like and he most certainly didn't like Olivia going anywhere with her.

Olivia nervously looked over to her partner and watched him for a second. Should she tell him that the lead fire investigator on their latest case was her girlfriend or should she keep it to herself until after the weekend? "Oh um, just a friend that I bumped into the other day."

"It wasn't Alex was it?" He asked in fake curiosity while cringing at the thought of Liv and Alex together again, even though he was sure that would never happen, especially if Camryn was in the picture. But then again, if he had to choose between the investigator or Alex Cabot, he'd pick Alex in a heart beat. Not because he liked her, no actually he despised her for how she treated his partner, just because he was sure she never killed anyone.

"No!" Liv said quickly, how the hell could he think she was stupid enough to get back to her. "A different friend. You know what, come to think of it this is none of your business ok." Shaking her head in annoyance Liv turned back to her work. Elliot watched her for a second before going back to his coffee and letting to conversation rest.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Olivia was wrapping up the paperwork from her last case and Elliot was looking over the information he had from the Napalm case. Olivia got up and walked over to the printer to pick up her papers, she was reading and walking back to her desk when a man dressed in brown walked in.

"Um, is there an Olivia Benson here?" The man asked.

Liv dropped the papers on her desk and moved over to the man, that she now noticed was carrying a large bouquet of red roses with a single carnation in the center. "That would be me." She smiled as the man handed her the clipboard for her to sign.

"He must love you lot to send you this set, it the nicest one at the shop and undoubtedly the most expensive." The man said as he moved to place the bouquet on Olivia's desk. Liv blushed and handed the board back to him. "You have a nice day, ma'am." He said and turned to leave.

Liv looked over at the flowers with a big smile. Slowly, she walked over and plucked the card from it holder. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elliot trying to get a look at the card, with a sly grin she stepped back from him so her couldn't see it and opened the card. Her smile grew as she took in Camryn's script hand writing on the card.

___Se è amore taci. Bastano i baci._

_Liv,_

_They caught my attention as I walked by and I immediately thought of you. Although they cannot possibly express how beautiful you are they are close match. I hope you like them. Last night and this morning was amazing and I cannot wait for this weekend. Know that I'm will be thinking about you. _

_ -Cami_

She bit her lip as her smile got ever bigger and she held the card over her heart. Slowly, she swaggered over to the flowers on her desk and breathed their scent. Carefully, she ran her fingers over the lovely rose petals. She glanced back down at the card before tucking it away in her pocket and taking a seat at her desk.

"Who are the flowers from, Liv?" Elliot asked with a fake smile, he knew exactly who the flowers where from and the fact that Dayton was attempting to get his close to Olivia was pissing him off to no end. He was not happy that a suspect, whether they knew it or not, of two kiddie rapes and murders was getting close to his partner.

Olivia glanced up at him momentarily before ducking her head with a blush. "No one important, Elliot." She said, and went back to looking over the paper she'd printed off.

Elliot was about to start teasing her when Cragen appeared at their desks. "Olivia, my office." He noticed the flowers. "She has nice taste, they're lovely," He said while throwing a wink at Liv, he liked Camryn and thought is was a great thing that she was going to this extent to show Liv how much she cared for her. Olivia blushed again and got up to follow Cragen to his office. She walked into the office and closed the door softly behind her. "Take a seat, detective." The captain said, gesturing to a chair before his desk. Olivia greatfully took a seat and looked up at her boss. "I'm sure you've read the papers." Don stated as he took a seat behind his desk and leaned back in his chair. "So I assume you know about the 'Napalm Killer'.

"Yes Sir and I'm sure Elliot will fill me in on anything else I need to know." Olivia responded.

Don sighed heavily and leaned forward to rest his arms on his desk. "That's the other reason I wanted to talk to you. This case is hard to digest, even for me." He explained softly, the years of being Olivia's boss had taught him that the detective did not take getting pulled off of cases very well.

"Cap'n are you implying that you don't think I can handle this one?" Olivia incredulously asked with a twinge of anger.

With a deep breath, he got up and moved around his desk to lean against the front, he looked at Olivia softly. "Olivia, you have a tendency to get personally involved with cases like this and I don't want that to happen with this one. It could cost you your badge and we don't want that. I'm doing this because it's for the best." He leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulder.

Liv sighed heavily and looked up at Cragen, she completely agreed with him. Being involved with Camryn meant a bit of a conflict of interest so to speak and that wouldn't be best for the case. "Cap' I have to agree with you on this but I also need to tell you something." She said slowly.

"I know." He said softly with a smile, Olivia looked up at him in surprise. "You're seeing investigator Dayton. That would be another reason that I think you should be off this case. For now I think it's best you work desk and pick up any new cases with John, leave this one to Elliot and Fin. If they need you, then you help; but that's the extent of it. Understood?"

She nodded slowly and released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "I think it's best too, Captain. I need sit time as it were, it'd be nice not to be in the spot light for a while. It gives me time to think and figure somethings out." Don smiled and squeezed her shoulder before moving back behind his desk. "Cap' how did you know I was with Camryn? And does anyone else know?"

Don rested his arms on his desk and looked down for a moment. He contemplated whether or not to tell Olivia that Camryn was possibly a suspect and that they had talked to her, or keep it to himself and either allow Camryn to tell her or find out on her own. "She was at the last scene, we had to question her because the girl's mother said she left her with Dayton. She told me that she was with you that night." Cragen lied carefully, leaving out the fact that Camryn might be a suspect. Olivia nodded slowly. She knew the rest, Camryn had told her, and she understood why she would have been questioned but she in no way thought Camryn was a suspect. "As for anyone else knowing; I'm the only one." He once again lied. He figured Elliot, who cared for Olivia like a sister, should be the one to tell Olivia that he knew about Camryn and her when he was ready.

Olivia smiled in relief with a heavy sigh. "Okay, good. Oh another thing Captain, is there anyway I cannot be on call this weekend?" Liv timidly asked.

Cragen watched her closely for a minute before smiling, which caused Olivia to smile as well. "Yeah, it gives us a chance to break in the new kid." He drawled.

The detective sitting opposite of him heard this and her head snapped up, "wait, we're getting a new detective?"

"Yes, and she arrives this afternoon. One more reason I want you here, I need you to show her the ropes as it were. She's a lot like you; strong, caring, and compassionate. I have no doubt you two will get along well and work together even better. That and I figured we could do with one more woman on our team." He smiled humorously and winked.

"Another female on the squad sounds great, I need someone to help me battle the testosterone." Olivia laughed and Don joined her.

"Great! Her name is Dameon Acton, I know you've all met her before."

Olivia nodded as she thought back to the times she met the woman. "Met her a few times at scenes; she's always first there and last to leave. She's good with victims too. Certified in in psychology and different areas of counseling, she's a good cop. I've said quite a few good things to the Brass about her and wrote a recommendation letter for her. I have no doubt that we'll get along."

"Sounds like you did your homework," Don chuckled.

"Naw," Liv said with a shrug. "I just had a few drinks with her on a couple of occasions."

"Alright, well she should be here so get out there." Don jokingly shooed her out of his office with a smile.

Olivia was laughing as she walked up to her desk where she noticed Dameon admiring her flowers and talking to the guys. "I think you're lost, this is my desk. Yours is downstairs at the front doors." Olivia said teasingly as she waked up behind Dameon.

The new detective turned to face Liv with a surprised smile. "Benson!" She exclaimed and pulled Olivia into a friendly hug that the other detective happily returned. "I take it you're the one showing me around." Dameon said as she pulled out of the hug and clapped Liv on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and I see you've met the squad so that means we can get on to other things." Liv said, with a laugh and moved to sit at her desk. Dameon looked around for a chair, she spotted on by Munch's desk and she pulled it over to Olivia's and Elliot's desk. "Sounds good to me Liv, so what do we do first." Dameon asked.

"Elliot and Fin can give us a quick run through of the new case so we're up to date. If they need us anytime, we're just gonna grab any case that comes our way or work on anything old and wrap them up." Olivia explained, as she quickly tidied her desk and moved the flowers to the other corner. Dameon agreed and they got down to work. Liv and Dameon were tying up some loose ends, paper work wise with an old case when Liv's cell phone went off.

Without looking, Olivia hastily unclipped the device from her belt and flipped it open. "Benson." She said uninterestedly as she read through a report.

"You know, you sound really sexy when you say your name like that." Came the cool collected voice of her girlfriend. A light blush covered Olivia's cheeks and she hid her face from the others in the squad. "N-No I didn't," she replied softly. "Well you do, it makes me long for this weekend even more." Camryn said sexily.

Olivia blushed harder and cleared her throat. "I-Is there something I can do for you?" Olivia asked and attempted not to laugh at her shyness. She closed the file she was looking at and stood up, she motioned to Dameon that she was going to take the call somewhere more private and walked out of the room.

Camryn chuckled huskily and Olivia found herself melting at the sound. "Oh, there's a lot you could do for me detective, but it'll have to wait until this weekend."

"The weekend is ours, Cami. The Cap' gave me the weekend from Friday afternoon to late Monday morning off." She said happily as she leaned against the wall in one of the less used hallways of the precinct.

"That's great! Now for the reason I called, I miss you and I wanted to see what you're doing for lunch."

Liv contemplated tell Camryn she couldn't because she really need to help Dameon settle in but then she realized they needed a break and she was starting to get hunger pains. "I'd love to, pick me up outside of the precinct in twenty?"

"I can do that, see you in twenty, beautiful." Camryn said before saying a quick good-bye and hanging up. A happy smile played on Liv's lips as she walked back to her desk to grab her coat and tell Dameon that she was heading to lunch and that the girl should do the same.

Elliot saw her walk back in and took note of the bright smile she had. "Who was that, Liv?" He asked placidly when really he was quite annoyed. Olivia looked up at him as she shrugged her coat on, "No one important. I'm going to lunch. Dameon, you should think about doing the same. I'll be back in an hour or so." She turned and started out of the squad room.

"Lucky her, I wish I had someone to go to lunch with or someone I could send flowers to. Whoever Liv is going to have lunch with is one hell of a lucky woman." Dameon said with a frown and closed the file she was reading. With a heavy shoulders, Dameon started out of the squad room. She had her head down and wasn't really watching where she was going so she accidentally bumped into someone. The other woman's papers flew out of the files she was holding and scattered around the floor. "Oh shit, I'm so sorry!" Dameon said and bent down to help the woman pick the papers up.

"No, it's quite alright, I wasn't watching where I was going either." The woman responded as she reached for a paper that Dameon was going for at the same time and their hands brushed. They stopped abruptly and Dameon looked up to find herself looking right into a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes. The other woman smiled and Dameon found herself in trance before smiling back. They both got to their feet and nervously looked at each other. "I'm Alex." The woman said, as she held her hand out.

Dameon snapped out of her reverie and took Alex's hand. "Dameon. It's very nice to meet you Alex." She said charmingly.

"It's nice to meet you Dameon. Thank you for helping me pick my papers up." Alex said shyly and with a small smile. Dameon found herself grinning stupidly and shrugging. "I-It's no p-problem really." She stuttered before blushing in embarrassment.

Alex grinned at the effect she had on the obviously new detective. "You're new, aren't you detective?"

Dameon nodded like an idiot with a funny smile. "Uh yeah just got here today." Dameon closed her eyes momentarily to regain the composure she'd lost the moment she laid eyes on the stunning blond. "I mean yes ma'am, I just started today. I take it you're Alex Cabot; SVU's new Bureau Chief."

The blond nodded and looked up into Dameon's bright green eyes. "Yes I am, detective..." Alex trailed off questionably.

"Acton, Dameon Acton." The detective replied hastily with a now charming smile.

Alex smiled even more, a smile that Dameon found herself practically falling over. "Well, it was quite nice to meet you, detective Acton. You wouldn't know by any chance if Captain Cragen is in, do you?"

Dameon looked toward her new boss' office then turned back to Alex. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he his." Alex smiled in relief and placed a light hand on Dameon's arm. "Thank you, detective." She moved past Dameon and towards Don's office when Dameon's voice stopped her. "Wait! I take it I'll see you around." She asked timidly, Alex looked back at her and gave her a flirtatious smile and wink. "Count on it detective." She turned back and walked to the Captain's office, leaving a very flustered detective behind. She liked the feeling of flirting after almost three horrible years of marriage to the same boring man, she was ready to get back on the proverbial dating horse and find the right partner this time. And by right she meant woman... among somethings. Dameon watched her go before leaving the precinct like she was on cloud nine.

* * *

Olivia walked out the front doors of the precinct and into the brisk December air, her eyes scanned the street for Camryn. A sexy smile formed on her lips when her gaze landed on her girlfriend who was leaning against a black Saturn Ion, clearly not a department vehicle and not the car she was driving earlier. Sexily, she walked up to the leather jacket and hot sunglasses clad figure and wrapped her arms around her. "Hi." She said as she looked up at her girlfriend. 

"Hello gorgeous." Camryn said and brushed a lock of hair from Olivia's face before leaning down to place a lingering kiss to her lips.

"Nice ride." Olivia said gesturing to car that they were leaning against. Camryn looked back and shrugged, "Department needed the SUV back, so I dropped it off then went back to my place to change and pick this up." She reached down and took Olivia's hands and brought them to her lips for a soft kiss. "Hungry?" She asked the detective.

Liv smiled and squeezed her girlfriend's hands, "Starved." Camryn grinned and moved to open the passenger side door for her, Liv thanked her and slid into the nicely kept car. Camryn walked over to the driver's side and got in, she swiftly started the car and put it in gear to pull on to the road. Olivia sat comfortably in the leather passenger seat, glancing over at her lover occasionally. "This is a very nice car, Cami." She said looking around the clean and well kept car.

Camryn looked over at her with a smile as she shifted gears. "Thanks, I've only had it a few months but I totally love it." She reached out to turned the stereo down and then looked at Olivia with a grin. "This is one of the really cool features. Watch." She reached up and pressed a button on the rearview mirror and heard a beep. "Call Nikki." She said out loud.

"Calling Nikki." Came the automated response, there was a beep and then they heard they heard the buzzing of the phone ringing before it was picked up.

"This bloody well better be fucking important." Came a grumpy and sleepy English voice.

Cami chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I hope I'm not interrupting you and Helen, Nik." She said teasingly.

Nikki grunted, "if Helen and I were doing anything, I would not have answered the bloody phone you sod. No, you interrupted much need hang over sleep."

Camryn couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I'm sorry Nikki but that's what you get for wanting to be at the club every night and refusing to appoint an assistant manager to run things so you can have a few nights off." Camryn said in amusement.

"Sod off!" Nikki growled.

"Calm down, Nicola. Now for the reason I woke you, I have the clubs financials that Donna wanted me to drop off." Camryn looked over to Olivia and gestured to a large file sitting on the dash board, Liv grabbed the file and handed it to Camryn. "I take it Helen is at the club so I'll just drop the paper work off to her."

"Yeah, yeah works for me whatever. I'll see you when I see you." Nikki said before abruptly hanging up.

Camryn shook her head and turned the phone off. "Stereo on low. Play artist 'Dave Matthews Band'. Play song 'Crash into Me'." She said out loud, the stereo clicked on and started to play.

_You've got your ball  
you've got your chain  
tied to me tight tie me up again  
who's got their claws __in you my friend  
nto your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock__ and sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you_

"That's really cool," Liv said in amazement. Camryn shrugged with a hearty laugh and reached out to take Olivia's hand, she brought them to her lips for a soft kiss before lacing them together and dropping them to rest on the center console. "I wish I could afford a car like this but its not gonna happen on a detective's salary." Liv said sadly.

"Awe, you don't really want a car in the city. Its a pain in the ass to find parking and the price for gas puts a huge hole in your pocket." Camryn laughed. "Oh this is my favorite part." Cami turned the stereo up and softly started to sing along.

_Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so__  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash__ into me, baby  
And I come into you__  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_  
_If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you __to forgive me __in my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl__ close to me_

Olivia watched her with a smile and let her girlfriend's soft sensual voice wash over her as she sang. Camryn had so many talents that Liv had uncovered that made her amazing, sexy, and erotic; and finding out that her girlfriend had an amazing singing voice to boot just topped it off. Camryn finished the part of the song and looked over at Liv with a wink. "One of my favorite bands is 'Dave Matthews', and 'Crash into Me' is one of my favorite songs."

"This is the first time actually that I've ever heard them and I like it." Liv said as she listened to a bit more of the song. " I don't get to listen to music a lot, my mind is always on the job so I don't have much time for these type of things."

"Music is a good way to relax. Without it, I think we'd all be nuts. And with music, you can listen to it while you work, Liv." Camryn teased with a twinkle in her eye.

"I know, its just I've never found anything I like to listen to really." She said shyly. Camryn laughed and squeezed Olivia's hand, "Well, that's gonna change then. I'm going to introduce you to some of my favorite bands and you can see what ones you like, if any." Olivia happily agreed. "I hope you don't mind that I have to run this errand." The older woman said.

Olivia shook her head, "no, of course not. It'll be the first time I get the chance to get into one of Donna Grazia's clubs." Cami looked over at her with a large smile and brought her hand to her lips for a kiss. "And trust me, it won't be the last, I'll make sure of that." Her girlfriend replied. A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of Energia, Camryn grabbed the file and got out of the car and moved to Olivia's side to open the door for her. Liv smiled in thanks as she slid out of the vehicle, Camryn closed and locked the door behind her before wrapping her arm around Liv and heading into the club. "You'll like Nikki and her wife Helen I assure you. They're my more mature and sophisticated friends, unlike the group you met this morning." Cami explained as she held open the door to the club for Olivia, they walked into the closed empty club and up to the bar. Camryn set the files down and leaned over the bar to flick on a few more lights, she backed away from the bar and pulled out a stool for Olivia. "Hey Scotland, you here?" Camryn shouted towards the kitchen of the club that was right behind the bar before taking her own seat.

"Aye! I'm coming!" Came the breathless Scottish replied from the back.

"I bet you are." Camryn mumbled with a chuckled and winked at Olivia who was giggling.

A short disheveled light haired brunette stumbled out of the store room and walked up behind the bar. "Sorry, I had a wee bit of a problem reachin' a shelf." The woman panted and ran a hand through her messed up hair. Camryn grinned smugly and looked over at Olivia with a sarcastic look of belief. She was just about to say something when an equally disheveled Nikki walked out of the store room and up to the bar to grab a drink. Camryn raised an amused brow and humorously shook her head. "A shelf I'm sure," she drawled and winked at a blushing Helen. "Anyway, Olivia these are my two good friends; Nikki and her wife Helen."

Olivia held her hand out in greeting, "it's very nice to meet you." They all shook hands and Olivia moved back to sit next to Camryn.

"It's very nice to finally get to meet the woman that has been putting a smile of Cami's face." Helen briskly said as she moved over to Nikki's side. "Right, babes?" Nikki abruptly stopped chugging down her water and looked like a deer caught in head lights. "Uh yeah, yeah definitely." She said with a quick smiled at the couple on the other side of the bar.

"Right! So, Nikki here's the stuff Donna wanted me to drop off." Camryn handed the files to Nikki who placed them on a shelf under the bar. "And now we're going to be leaving because we've got a lunch date." Cami stood up and took Olivia's hand with the intent of leaving.

"Oi! What's the rush? Stay, Nikki will cook us lunch." Helen said cheerfully and motioned for the two to come back to the bar. "This way we can get to know Olivia a little more." Nikki set her glass down and nodded in agreement, "Yeah, stay I'll co...hey wait, why do I have to cook? Why can't Camryn do it?" She whined to her wife while throwing the investigator a short glare. Helen sighed in annoyance, sometimes her wife could act like a complete child. "You both can cook and that will leave me time to talk with Olivia. If that's ok with you, Olivia?" Helen asked the light haired brunette.

Liv smiled shyly and looked up at Camryn. "Is it ok if we do, I'd like to get to know them." She pouted and Camryn found herself at loss, smiling she leaned down to brush her lips against Liv's. "If you want to we can, I don't mind." Cami said against her girlfriend's lips before capturing them and deeply kissing her.

Nikki and Helen watched them with smiles, Helen wrapped her arms around Nik's waist and rested her head on her taller girlfriend's shoulder. "This is a first you know." Nikki whispered to her wife and softly placed a kiss to the top of Helen's head. "Yeah, they look perfect together, good for them." Helen agreed. "We look perfect together right?" Nikki pouted and look down at Helen, the shorter woman sighed and looked up at her. "Yes babes, we do." Nikki beamed and leaned down to softly kiss her. "Hey Cami, we better head to the kitchen to make lunch for the ladies. C'mon." Nikki said as she pulled away from Helen and started into the kitchen.

Camryn slowly pulled away from Olivia sadly and placed a chaste kiss to Liv's forehead before pulling away completely and following Nikki. "What are we making, Nik?"

"What else; burgers and chips. Delivery truck hasn't come so its the only thing we got." Nikki said over her should as they walked through the kitchen door and out of sight of their respectably others. "Remind me why we do this, mate?"

"Uh because you love Helen and one I'm doing it because I fear your wife's Scottish temper and two because I want to impress Olivia." Cami said before the girls were out of earshot.

Olivia smiled at Camryn's response and shyly shifted her gaze to the bar top, Helen watched her with an amused grin before grabbing two glasses. "What are you drinking, detective? Juice or water, since I assume you're still on duty." Helen said as she filled her own glass with water.

"Water please and Helen call me Liv, everyone does." She said politely.

Helen nodded and finished filling the glasses, she set the glasses on the bar top and leaned over to talk with Olivia. "So what do you think of Camryn?" She curiously asked before taking a small sip of her water.

Olivia smiled bashfully behind her glass of water. "I like her." She shyly said and took a sip of her own water.

"Only like?" Helen said with a laugh.

"I like her a lot, okay maybe more than a lot but its still too early to tell if its anything more. I just know that I'm incredibly drawn to her to the point that I'm pretty sure I'm falling for her and I feel more than safe and happy with her."

Helen smiled and placed a hand on Olivia's arm. "She's an amazing person, Olivia that's all I can say. She's been there for Nikki when she needed her most and if it wasn't for Camryn, Nikki wouldn't be where she is. I trust that woman with my life."

"Thank you, Helen." Olivia said softly and covered Helen's hand with her own and squeezed it. "How do you know Camryn?"

"I met her through Nikki, they met long before Nik and I were ever together but how they met is still a small mystery to me." She chuckled and raised her water to her lips for another sip.

"Oh! So totally not gonna happen, Wade! I'm not cooking with you if you're just gonna harass me and throw things at me!" Camryn said with a laugh as she flew out of the kitchen and up to Olivia. "So freakin' immature!" Cami mumbled. "Sod you then!" Nikki yelled from the kitchen. Camryn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Helen, love could you grab me and IBC root beer please." Helen nodded and moved to the bar to the end of the bar to get the requested drink, she walked back and handed it to Cami. "Thanks, love." She said as she open the bottle and took a large swig.

"I take it my wife is acting like a child again." Helen deadpanned as she looked back into the kitchen. "When isn't she?" Camryn mumbled with a smile. "I heard that!" Nikki yelled towards the bar causing everyone to share a laugh. "I'm gonna go check out my old DJ equipment." Camryn said and started towards the stage, she hopped up and walked over to the set up. Picking up the headphones she click the first song on the list and listened. "God! These songs suck!" She said in disgust.

Helen laughed, "That's what we get for thinking Faith would be a good DJ. You should have stuck around."

Camryn looked up at her and shook her head, "No way, not with my schedule. I wouldn't be able to solve fires during the day, work DJ at night, and stay sane. You know how much I like to sleep and with double jobs like that, I wouldn't be getting enough." She went back to looking through the various crappy songs that Faith had on the system, she smiled when she found the perfect one. She dragged it over to the playlist, took her head phones off, jumped off stage and walked over to the bar as the song started to play. "Care to dance?" She asked, while holding her hand out to Olivia, Liv happily took the offered hand and allowed Camryn to pull her to the dance floor. Helen watched them for a moment before heading into the kitchen to leave them in privacy and to see her girlfriend. Camryn pulled Olivia flush against her and wrapped her arms around Liv's waist while the shorter woman placed her hands on Cami's chest and leaned against her. Softly Camryn started to sing along to the song.

_I memorized all the words for you  
But if you only knew  
How much that's just not like me  
I wait up late every night  
Just to hear your voice  
But you don't know that's nothing like me _

_You know I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside_

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me _

Cami tightened her hold on Olivia and gently rested her chin on top of Liv's head effectively causing her girlfriend to tuck her head into the taller woman's neck. Liv sighed in contentment and slid her hands over Camryn's chest and around to her back, a smile played on her lips as she listened to the older woman's soft husky voice. Camryn smiled as she held Olivia closely to her and sang to her.

_I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
If you only knew  
That's not like me to follow through  
Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
Just to be with you  
But you don't know that's nothing like me_

_Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
All these things that I try to hide  
All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
All these things that I hide on the inside_

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me _

"This feels amazing." Liv whispered against Camryn's chest as they swayed around the empty dance floor content in the fact that it was just them and letting the rest of the world fall away.

"Hmm, yes it does but this feels even better." Camryn said as she lifted Liv's chin and leaned down to passionately capture Liv's lips. Olivia moaned into the kiss and ran her hands up Camryn's chest to wrap around her tall girlfriend's neck and pushed herself closer to Cami. Camryn ran her hands from Olivia's waist up to her back and then brought one up to tangle gently tangle in Liv's hair as their lips, tongues, and teeth crashed together. The kiss went on until both woman were breathless, Camryn was the first to pull back and rest her forehead against against her lovers and look deeply into her eyes.

"I'll have to agree with you, that was even better." Olivia said breathlessly as she lost herself in Camryn's gentle hazel eyes.

_Now I'm waking up  
I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it  
Now I'm taking back  
All I gave up for that  
Leave my pain behind  
Wash these stains from my life_

_Just when I thought all was lost  
You came and made it all okay_

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_

They continued to dance like that, lost in each others eyes. Camryn was amazed at the beauty of the woman she had in her arms and felt more than lucky that she was able to say she was hers. Olivia was feeling much the same as she looked deeply into Camryn's eyes, slowly she brought her hands from around her girlfriend's neck to cup her face. Softly, she caressed Camryn's cheeks with her thumbs and pulled her down to gently kiss her. She pulled away just before the kiss deepened and dropped her head to Cami's chest to breathe in the taller woman's scent and closed her eyes to relax. Camryn smiled at the sight before she started singing along to the song again.

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_

_I memorized all the words for you  
If you only knew  
How much that's just not like me_

The song ended and the couple remained in their embrace on the dance floor. "You're amazing and sometimes I can't believe we met. I never would have thought in a million years, I would ever met someone so amazing and perfect as you, someone who makes me feel happy, safe, and alive. I feel more than lucky to be in your arms and every time you look at me or touch me my heart skips a beat." Olivia said against Camryn's chest, the taller woman smiled and ran her hands up to cup Liv's face and raise her chin. The second Camryn's eyes locked with hers, Olivia felt her heart skip and her breath catch. "See," she said and took Camryn's hand to place over her heart.

Camryn smiled and leaned down to brush her lips against Liv's. "I know the feeling. I thought what I had with Addison was great, but it pales in comparison to what I've had with you in the short time that I've know you. You're amazing and beautiful among some things, Olivia. I feel more than amazed that you're here with me."

"I've never felt this way before Camryn, not ever with Alex. She never made me smile because she just wanted to make me happy or because she truly said something funny. My heart never skipped a beat when she looked at me or touched me like it does with you. And she never treated me the way you do; with love and respect. And she most certainly never sent me flowers just because we had breakfast together or because it was just a day of the week." Olivia explained softly as she stared deeply into Camryn's gentle eyes and they found themselves once again lost in each other.

"Oi, love birds! Foods up!" Nikki yelled to them as she walked out of the kitchen with everyones food. "Do you always have to be so mean and rude." Helen scolded as she slapped Nikki on the arm. "They're having their moment, leave them. You hate it when anyone interrupts us when we're like that, so don't do it to anyone else."

Back on the dance floor the couple acknowledged Nikki calling them but they didn't want to move. Slowly, Camryn leaned down once more and placed a chaste kiss to Olivia's lips. "We should go eat before it gets cold and before Nikki throws a fit." Camryn said with a soft smile and Olivia nodded in agreement. The taller woman pulled back, took Liv's hand and pulled her gently back to the bar to their seats. They all sat comfortably and ate their burgers in between the occasional conversation.

"Oh Cami, the girls are having a night out here tonight, are you two coming?" Helen asked, before biting into her burger.

Camryn swallowed what she had in her mouth and took a sip of her soda to wash it down. "I am, but Liv can't make it."

"I'd go if I could but I'm really backed up on my reports and if I don't get them down I'll be held in contempt of court which would really piss Casey off." Olivia explained softly and with a small pout. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry about it babe, there's always next time and we don't want you in trouble with Casey. We all know her temper. She gives Helen a run for her money in that area." Camryn laughed with Nikki.

"Hey, don't worry about Cami, Liv I'll be sure to keep an eye on her tonight." Nikki said with a confident smile.

Camryn laughed in disbelief. "Oh that's reassuring! Liv, if you have to bail me out or scold me in jail at three o'clock in the morning, just know it was all Nicola Wade's fault." Nikki glared at her and picked up the empty plates to bring into the kitchen. Helen watched her go with a small smile before turning back to the couple on the other side of the bar. "So Camryn, I've been left out on the details so how did you two meet?"

Camryn bashfully ducked her head and Olivia watched her with a soft smile. "We met while jogging a few days ago. I'd slipped and twisted my ankle, Camryn saw me and jogged over to help. She was a real sweetheart, she helped me back to the station house to wrap my ankle and patch my split knee then she offered to give me a ride home. When we got to my apartment building, she was adamant that she walk me up, to make sure I go to my door alright. Once there, she asked me to dinner. I couldn't say "no." She just looked so cute and hopeful, I'm more than glad I went to dinner with her." Olivia said, while reaching up to place her hand against her girlfriend's cheek, Camryn smiled and placed her hand over Liv's and turned her face to place a kiss to Liv's palm.

"That's so sweet." Helen said as she happily watched the couple interact.

"Oh yes, it's kittens and bunnies cute I'm sure." Nikki snidely said as she walked back to the bar to stand next to Helen with her arms crossed. "Will you stop being such a grouch because their meeting was nicer then ours." Helen scolded in a hushed tone, Nikki only glared at her and continued to act like a little five year old. Camryn ducked her head in embarrassment at her friends behavior while Olivia watched in mild confusion. "Well Helen I would hope their meeting was better than ours since we met in a bloody prison!" Nikki harshly said.

Helen harsh fully chuckled and shook her head, "It may have been in prison and our love was off limits but we got through it and now we're where we wanted to be. Now stop being so jealous." Nikki merely glared at Helen and shook her head unhappily, the short woman watched her with a frown.

Camryn shamefully shook her head at Nikki. "Just had to bring that up didn't you Nicola? You really need to curb what you say and treat Helen a little nicer."

"Piss off, Dayton!" Nikki growled.

"Sounds a lot like 'Piss off, Dockley' doesn't it, Wade? Stop being such a Sod!" Camryn countered. Nikki glared at her before angrily stomping off to her office. Camryn and Helen sadly watched her go. Once Nikki had disappeared, Camryn reached out and placed a comforting hand on Helen's arm. "You okay, love?"

The Scotswoman looked at her with a frown and covered her hand with her own. "Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm sure that she's just a little agitated because she didn't get much sleep last night." Helen said sadly as she fought back her tears. Camryn saw her tears, immediately she jumped over the bar and took the woman in her arms.

"Hey, hey listen to me don't let Nik get to you. You've both gone through so much and a lot of it is still new for Nikki. She'll get over it and realized she was an ass to you and come apologize." Cami said and rubbed Helen's back to help her calm down. Helen nodded against Camryn's shoulder before pulling back and wiping her tears away. "You ok now?"

"Yeah, thank you Camryn." Camryn shrugged the thanks for and moved back over the bar to Olivia's side. "I should really apologize for Nik's behavior though."

Olivia held her hand up to stop her. "Don't worry about it. Helen, it's quite alright. I'm just curious, you and Nikki met in the corrections system? Feel free not to answer, I'm just naturally curious, comes in the job description."

Helen and Camryn shared a look while Liv watched the in curiosity. "What's it gonna hurt, its all in the past and I doubt Liv is gonna hate her for it." Camryn said softly and Helen nodded in agreement.

The shorter woman took a deep breath and a sip of her water. "Nikki and I did meet in a prison in England, it was MHP Larkhall actually. The thing is we didn't work together, I was a wing governor and Nikki... well Nikki was an inmate." Helen finished slowly and ducked her eyes from Olivia.

Liv nodded slowly with a soft smile. It didn't bug her that Nikki was in prison, she didn't know the whole story therefore she couldn't judge Nikki. Plus, Nikki didn't seem bad so she was sure that whatever she had done, Nik had reason to do it. "What was she in for, if you don't mind me asking."

Helen's head snapped up and she looked at and equally downcast Camryn, they were both hoping that she wouldn't ask that. They all sat in silence for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say before a voice sounded behind them. "Murder. I killed a cop." Nikki said calmly and coolly walked up to the bar. She looked over to Helen and slowly took her hand. "I'm sorry babe." She whispered before gently pulling Helen in to her arms for an apologetic hug before turning back to Olivia.

Liv watched her with a shocked look before her face softened. She may have only met Nikki an hour earlier but in the short time that she'd know the English woman, she didn't get the vibe that she was a bad person, even if did she kill a cop. There had to be more to it, even though the blue line of justice ran hard through most cops, for Olivia, it wasn't that hard. If a cop committed a crime then they deserved to be punished, nothing changed that. "What happened?" She gently asked.

Nikki regarded her for a moment and the air in the club crackled with tension. Breathing deeply and swallowing nervously, Nikki responded. "Stuck a broken bottle in his neck 'cause he was tryin' to rape my girlfriend." Liv's gaze flicked over to Helen in question. "Not her, my ex Trisha." Nikki said sadly and dropped her head shamefully. Breathing deeply to keep her nervousness at bay Nikki began to recount the attack. "Trish and I had a club, much like the one Helen and I have now, in London. We were closing up one night after it being really slow, Trish was at the bar cleaning up and I was taking stock of what we had in the store room. This cop, Detective Gossard, I don't know how he got in but he did and he grabbed Trish, pinned her against the bar and proceeded to try and rape her. I was coming out of the store room just as he pushed her against the counter and pinned her hands. He reeked of booze and it looked like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks, it was so gross.

"Anyway, I came up behind him and hit him in the back of the head with a bottle, he only turned to me, laughed and called me a weak dyke or something to that effect. All I saw was red, I just stabbed him in the throat with the broken neck of the bottle, and watched him bleed out on the floor. I know I should have gotten help or something but I was just shocked, I hadn't meant to stab him. I just reacted, I wasn't angry at the words he said it was more his actions, the fact that he was hurting someone I cared deeply for in such a degrading and disgusting way. I did what I had to do in that moment and I don't regret it." Nikki looked up for one a split second, tears pricked her eyes and she blinked to hold them back before dropping her head again. The thought of her best friend's girlfriend hating her was unbearable because she knew it would cause problems between her and Camryn. And the thought of not having Cami in her life would be almost worse than prison. Without Camryn, she would most likely still be in prison or she wouldn't be here in the city and business partners with one of the richest restaurant and club owners in the world.

Olivia nodded and reached out to place her hand on Nikki's arm to get her attention. "Despite what you may think, I'm not like all those cops who immediately take sides against someone who's done what you've done. I pick the side that I know in my heart was right. I'm capable of making my own decisions. I can't say that what you did was right or the best thing, but at that moment, it was the only thing you could do and it saved Trisha that was all that mattered. I'm not going to judge you and call you a cop killer because that would, to me, imply that what that officer was doing was right. He was a criminal and it didn't matter if he wore blue or not. It doesn't matter who you are, if you hurt someone that way, then you aren't worth a life. I would have done the same thing if I was in your place, Nikki."

Nikki slowly looked up Olivia with a small smile. "Thank you, Olivia. You're the first person that's said that."

Liv shook her head to dismiss the thanks. "Its my job to understand this sort of thing. A rapist is a rapist whether they're a cop or a regular person, what he did was wrong and he shouldn't have used his authority or power to do it. Blue Blood won't change that. Plus, you seem like a person that has done their time, learned from it, and feels maybe a little bad about it but you are in no way a bad person. All that you did is in the past, way before I knew you so it shouldn't effect our friendship now. Camryn thinks you're a great person and Cami's a good judge of character I'm sure, so I trust you. I'm not going to hold this against you. So what do you say, its in the past and we can be friends?" Olivia asked timidly and held her hand out for a shake.

The English woman smiled gratefully and took Liv's hand. "Definitely, Olivia."

"Alright, now that things are settled and its out of the way I think Liv and I should be going. Work to unfortunately get back to and all." Camryn said as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's shoulders.

"Okay we understand." Helen said happily. "Yeah we do plus we want a little alone time together if you know what I mean." Nikki said slyly and with a wink at Camryn.

"Right. I'll talk to you girls later." Camryn said as her and Olivia headed towards the door.

"Yeah and we'll have to have lunch again sometime." Helen suggested before the happy couple disappeared through the club door and into the New York City afternoon.

Olivia and Camryn happily walked back to Cami's car with their arms around each other. "Lunch was more than nice, thank you Camryn. You're friends are great too, I really like them."

Camryn only shrugged and reached down to lace their fingers together. "Can't pick 'em but you gotta love 'em." She chuckled. She walked Liv to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her, Liv smiled at her and leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Camryn's lips in thanks then slid into the car. Camryn smiled widely and walked over to the driver's side and got in, she turned the car on and pulled out of the club parking lot and headed to the precinct to drop Olivia off.

When they pulled up in front of the precinct Camryn put her car in park and looked over to Liv who had unhooked her belt and turned to Cami. "I'll call you tonight before I head out okay?" Olivia nodded and leaned over to brush her lips against Camryn's, she pulled back a little before dipping her head back in and capturing her girlfriend's lips deeply.

"I'll talk to you later." Olivia said as she pulled back from the other woman's lips, Camryn nodded and watched her slowly get out of the car and head into the precinct. Once her girlfriend was out of sight Camryn put her car in drive and head back to the latter house, there was a pile of paper work from the Napalm Killer case just calling her name.

TBC...

So there's another chapter for everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, lots of reviews makes me what to write more soon, plus I live for them. So please leave a comment and stay tuned for more which so be up by the end of the week. That is, if my US History project allows. Thanks for reading.


	10. Validus Amicitia

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter X: Validus Amicitia**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

Italics indicate thoughts, anything being read but not out loud, or a record message. Confused? You'll get what I mean as you read.

Note 2: I know nothing about police procedure, except for the small things I've learned from the show, so I'm sorry if something isn't right in procedure or I didn't follow something right. My BETA gave me a little help, since she herself if a cop, but I'm sure that I still didn't get everything right or whatever. So please forgive me and I hope you all enjoy this despite any problems, if there are any.

Oh and thanks D for the help… with EVERYTHING!

I also have a present of sorts for you all...I made a cover picture for this story. If you'd like to see it, I might be starting a forum link in the boards it should be posted there, I'll let you all know. But if you'd like, just drop me a line via e-mail or review and I'll send you the picture or link which ever you chose, it might be better if I send you the photo because then you'll get it in full size and you'll be able to read what is on the newspaper better.

Thanks for reading and please review!!!

* * *

Camryn arrived at Energia around quarter to ten, she'd called Olivia on her way there to wish her a goodnight and to call if she needed anything. Cami was more than ready for a night out full of fun after spending hours looking over paperwork and crime scene photos from the Napalm Killings. She walked into Energia with an air of sexiness to her and everyone's heads turned; either because they wondered who the good-looking woman was or because they knew who Camryn was and why you didn't mess with her. She headed up to the bar to get a drink and say hello to Nikki and Helen before heading up to the VIP lounge that was reserved for only Nikki's specified guests. As she walked up the stairs to the balcony lounge she looked over and nodded "hey" to Faith, who was the DJ and was actually playing good music. Camryn mentally patted herself on the back for stopping by on her way home from work to quickly drop off some new and better mixes and toss out all the crappy stuff. Camryn grinned when she heard the new song Faith on put on, it was one of her favorites: The Naughty Song by Cory Lee.

"Hey girls, Cammer's here!" Kim announced as she noticed the woman slowly walking up the stairs. Camryn smiled as she walked on to the balcony and hugged everyone in greeting.

"Casey! Long time no see." Camryn exclaimed as she hugged the strawberry blonde. Casey smiled and hugged her best friend tightly. "Serena managed to talk me into coming, even though I have a pile of paper work to do." Casey said, shooting a playful glare at her girlfriend.

Serena only chuckled and got up to wrap her arms around Casey. "Babe, you needed this night out." Serena deadpanned softly in her girlfriend's ear.

"I know but I feel kinda bad that I'm here and Liv isn't; I'm the one that threatened her if she didn't get her paperwork done and here I am partying. I feel like a hypocrite." Casey said in a saddened tone.

Camryn put her hand on Casey's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Casey. Liv knew she had to get that paperwork in long before you told her, and it didn't help that she was out most of the week. Case you know Liv better than I do and you know she loves her job, even if that means sacrificing a night of fun for paper work." Casey shook her head in agreement and wandered back to the couch to sit with Serena. Camryn took a long sip of her Corona and moved to sit on another couch next to Kim and Maggie. "Why isn't anybody dancing?" She asked as she raised her beer to her lips again.

"Haven't had enough to drink yet." Chris said, holding up her beer to show it wasn't even half gone before taking a long sip and wrapping her arm tighter around Abbie. They all sat around drinking, talking, sharing the occasional joke or story from the week before. After a funny story from Gabby about how one of her 5th grade students tried a number of pick up lines that he'd heard from his dad to get out of turning in his homework, Casey and Serena decided it was time to dance. They got up and managed to talk Buffy and the other couples in to joining them. Camryn passed on the offer, stating she didn't have nearly enough to go out there and make a fool of herself. Everyone started out of the lounge but abruptly stopped when a familiar and much hated blond roughly pushed past them and up to Camryn.

"Cami, baby!" The blonde said as she straddled Camryn's lap, put her arms around the other woman's neck and leaned in to kiss her. Camryn moved her head and the kiss missed its landing causing the blond pulled back in confusion. Camryn put her hands on the woman's shoulders and pushed her back gently. Everyone stopped and watched the scene unfold in interest and worry. Cami sighed heavily and slowly raised her gaze to the woman on her lap, her eyes were calm and cold. "Back off." She said just as coldly as her gaze was. "I'm not doing this anymore, Scarlett. Whatever was going on between us is over."

Scarlett pulled back and looked at Camryn in disbelief, she laughed harshly and shook her head. "You don't mean that, babe. You've said that so many times before but you always come back to me." She said, as she ran her hands up Camryn's chest and leaned in to try and kiss her again.

Camryn cringed at the feel of the blonde's hand on her body, touching her in ways that she'd now only allow Olivia to. Roughly she pushed Scarlett back again and shot a deadly look at the blond. "I'm serious, I've moved on, its over. Now get off me!" She growled and tried to get out from under the blonde.

The blonde stopped Camryn by roughly putting her hands on her shoulders and pushing her down, she then leaned in real close and whispered, "You may have but it won't last. Just stop and give in, you know you want to." Camryn clenched her teeth and closed her eyes to hold back her pending rage. "It's over, Scarlett! I moved on and I'm happy with her and not you! Now get the fuck off me before I push you off." She said in seething anger.

"Oh stop it Camryn! You're not relationship material you and I both know that, it won't last. Either you'll get tired or she will and you'll come crawling back to me. No one wants a basket case like you, you're lucky I'll even taking you and I'm the only person you can get." Scarlett leaned close to Camryn again and with a menacing voice she said, "No one could ever love you, be glad I'll even take you. Now kiss me." She said sneeringly.

Hurt passed over Camryn's face and she looked down shamefully. Tears pricked the back of her eyes and threatened to spill, angrily she clenched her fists and jaw to keep the tears from falling. Was Scarlett right, that no one could ever love her? Scarlett watched her with a grin, she was basking in the effect that she had on the woman under her. She slowly leaned forward and ran her fingers softly through Camryn's hair, faking that she cared. Camryn continued to sit in her painful daze oblivious to Scarlett touching her, the music blasting, and her friends.

"Get the fuck off her, you slag!" Came a deep angry English voice behind Scarlett. The blonde heard the voice and tensed, she didn't normally fear anyone or anything but Nicola Wade scared the shit out of her. Hell Nikki Wade could scare the shit out of a brick wall. "Now!" Nikki growled as she stepped closer to the couch. Scarlett jumped off Camryn as if she'd been burned and turned to face Nikki, fear and unease clearly shown in her eyes. "She said it was over, now get the hell out of my club before I have you thrown out!" Scarlett fearfully nodded and quickly moved past Nikki. "And don't show your face in my club again or I will make your life hell!" Nikki said after her and watched with a gleeful smile as the blonde ran down the stairs and out of the club before looking back to her best friend.

Camryn sat unmoving with her arms wrapped around herself and biting her lip to keep her tears from falling, a look of defeat and pain shown clearly on her face. Nikki sadly watched her, she knew Scarlett was bad news since day one; she tried to tell Camryn that but the other woman just wanted to feel something. Once again, Nikki was right and no one listened. "Why don't you girls go get another round? It's on me. I'll talk to Camryn." Nikki said, and gestured to them to take their leave, the girls agreed and moved to the bar. Nikki released a heavy sigh and slowly moved to the couch and took a seat next to her closest friend.

"Is she right, Nikki? Am I just a basket case, not worth loving but everyone takes pity on? Just tell me the truth please." Camryn croaked painfully.

"No." Nikki said evenly. "You're not a basket case and no one is just taking pity on you. Don't listen to anything that tart says. She's no better than dirt in a grave. What you and Olivia have, even as early as it is, is true. Olivia likes you for you, she's not with you out of pity or because she has to put up with you. She cares for you; you can see it every time she looks at you. For God sakes, she's falling in love with you!" Nikki said loudly. "Camryn you're an amazing, caring, and loving person. Hell woman if it wasn't for you and Helen I wouldn't be where I am today. If you weren't as great as you are I never would have met Donna and went into business with her." Nikki sighed heavily and wrapped her arm around Camryn's shoulder for a hug. "Scarlett Blake is a parasite, she likes to latch on to people, treat them like shit and feed off their pain. She's not worth anything, not even the price she charges for her "services"."

Camryn nodded numbly and raised her beer to her lips. "I know, you're right." She said placidly before taking a sip of her Corona.

"I know I am; I always am. Now lets go get another drink and have some fun, what do you say?" Nikki asked, as she bumped her shoulder against Camryn's, the curly haired woman smiled and nodded. "How can I turn down an offer for alcohol, you're buying?" Camryn said as she finished off her beer and got to her feet. "Fine, it's on me." Nikki said, as they headed out of the lounge. They walked downstairs to the bar and ordered a couple tequila shots and two bottles of Corona. Nikki finished her shot, grabbed her beer and headed behind the bar to help her wife tend drinks. Camryn finished off her shot and chased it with the Corona, she turned around and leaned against the bar facing the dance floor to watch her wacky friends having fun.

"Hey sweetheart, let me buy you a drink!" Camryn heard a guy ask over the music, thinking that he was talking to her because he was so close she turned to him to turn down the offer but found the man leaning over the bar towards Helen. The offer obviously wasn't for her but for her best friend's wife. Camryn carefully checked him out in a police-like manner, the grubby leering man attempted to put the moves on Helen. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

Helen shook her head with an amused smile and handed the man his drink. "Tending drinks, can't have one. Sorry." She shrugged and turned around to grab a bottle and pour another ordered drink.

"Oh c'mon girl! Just one drink, that or let me buy you dinner." The guy asked with what he thought was a charming smile but it was clearly an evil sly grin.

The Scots woman shook her head again, he just wouldn't quit. "Sorry buddy, I'm married." Helen said, holding up her left hand to display her gold wedding band with the biggest smile she had; it was almost the size of the smile she had the day she married Nikki. Camryn watched her and a large smile formed on her lips, Helen was still as happy about marrying Nicola today as she was five years ago. Helen looked over at Cami with a smile, the other woman only tipped her drink to her with a matching smile before taking a sip.

The guy at the bar huffed and shrugged. "He ain't here, so what's a drink gonna hurt babe." He rasped and leaned closer to Helen.

Helen chuckled an amused and ruefully, she looked over at Nikki who was slowly walking her way. "Actually my WIFE is here, so a drink coming from you most especially would not be good." Helen responded as she grabbed Nikki and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Camryn watched the scene unfolded, a small hidden smile on her lips. She watched as the man hitting on Helen angrily watch Nikki and her before turn and stomping away. I guess he doesn't take rejection well. _Gonna have to talk to security and tell them too keep an eye on him._ She looked back to Nik and Helen as they pulled back from their lover's kiss, they stood together for a moment and Camryn was pretty sure they were saying how much they loved each other before pulling away and going back to serving drinks. Camryn spent the rest of the evening at the bar or on the dance floor having fun with her friends, she even schooled Faith at DJ-ing and body shots. The club began to settle down around 12am and last call was announced, people started filtering out at that time and by 12:30am the only people left were Camryn and her friends. Energia always closed between 12 and 12:30am on weekdays so it could stay open and attract more crowds on Friday and Saturday night then remain closed on Sundays so all the employees had a nice long day off.

Everyone was hanging out in the lounge again drinking down their final beers and talking, they were patiently waiting for Nikki and Helen to wrap the club up so they could head back to Faith and Buffy's to play cards. Nikki was in her office sorting out the papers for that night's profit, while Helen was cleaning up the bar. Helen had dismissed the other bar tenders and bouncers earlier, figuring there was no need for them since Camryn, Nikki, and everyone was still there.

Helen was crouched down behind the bar putting away the clean glasses under the bar and didn't hear the club door open or see a large man enter the club. The guy heard her behind the bar and stealthfully crept up behind her. He waited until Helen stood up before roughly grabbing her and pushing her against the bar. Helen gasped and tried to yell out but the man held her mouth closed. Her eyes widened in fear as she heard a knife flip open and was pressed to her throat. Harshly, her attacker pressed it against her throat and gripped her arms, he flipped her around and shoved her against the bar so she now faced him. Helen looked at him in fear and shock; it was the same man who'd been trying to buy her a drink.

"I came to see if you changed your mind, dyke." He growled and pressed his hips against Helen's. The smaller woman whimpered in fear and pain, the bar cut into her back and she trembled out of fear. The disgusting man ran his hands over her body causing Helen to cringe even more and struggle against him, he pressed the knife harder against her throat and she stopped moving. Helen snapped her eyes closed and felt tears fall down her cheeks as the man slid his hand down her pants; she froze completely as she felt the inevitable coming.

Suddenly, Helen felt the man's weight being pulled off her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find Camryn dragging her attacker over the bar as she proceeded to beat the shit out of him. The man tried to fight back, but the military trained investigator was too fast for him. An off chance came and then man managed to get a good shot to Camryn's cheek in. The punch cracked as it connected with Camryn's face, sending her stumbling back, she straightened up and looked at the beaten drunken man angrily. Gritting her teeth, Camryn charged forward and tackled him to the ground, punching him repeatedly.

Helen watched the scene in shock until she caught Nikki moving towards her out of the corner of her eye, when Nik wrapped her arms around her shaking body she collapsed. Slowly, Nikki pulled Helen away from the fight and to her office. She left her shaken wife with Spencer and Abbie before heading back to the bar to stop Camryn's from beating her wife's attacker to death. She walked out of the office just as Camryn grabbed a broken bottle and held in to the guys throat with the full intent of killing him, but before she could bring her hand down Nikki strongly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. "Don't make the same mistake I made, Camryn. It's not worth it." Nikki said calmly, Camryn glanced over at her with cold eyes before looking back at the man with hatred. "Camryn, I'm serious. Don't throw your life way. Please give me the bottle. Don't let history repeat itself with you." Nikki pleaded as she moved her hand down to take hold of the bottle. Gently, she pulled it from Camryn's numb grasp and dropped it to the floor. Camryn looked at her numbly before pulling back and watched the man slump to the floor.

"Get something to restrain him with and call the police, tell them SVU is needed." Camryn said numbly as she stared down at the bloody and bruised man that had attacked her friend. Nikki grabbed some twine that was under the bar and handed it to Camryn who quickly tied the man's hands. Camryn looked up at Nikki before walking past her to find Helen, Nikki followed after her and they walked into the office to find a clearly shaken and in shock Helen Stewart. Nikki moved to her wife's side and wrapped her arms around her and whispered calmly to her that everything was going to be ok.

"The police are on their way." Abbie whispered to Camryn as she shut her cell phone. Camryn looked over at her solemnly and nodded. Slowly, she moved to kneel in front of Helen and placed a gentle hand on her knee. Helen slowly looked up at her before throwing herself in Cami's arms and hugging her with all her might. "Thank you so much, Cami." She whispered as her tears fell down her cheeks. Camryn hugged Helen tightly and rubbed her back soothingly, once Helen had calmed down a little she pulled back and moved back into Nikki's arms. Everyone stayed silent as they waited for police. Nothing could be said because no one knew what to say. Twenty minutes later, the police and paramedics arrived. The cops grabbed Helen's attacker, cuffed him then threw him in a squad car. The paramedics took Helen out to a bus to clean up her minor cuts and scrapes from the attack.

Nikki watched the paramedics take her wife outside before getting up and walking to the storeroom, Camryn watched her go before getting up to follow her. Camryn walked into the storeroom to find her best friend slamming and throwing things in an angry rage. Slowly, she walked up to Nikki and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, stopping her from throwing another bottle. "It's not your fault, Nikki don't blame yourself." Camryn said calmly and took the bottle from Nik's hand. Nikki turned to her with tear stained cheeks and tear filled eyes, she looked at Camryn in defeat. "It is my fault." Nikki whispered numbly.

* * *

Detectives Olivia Benson and John Munch walked into Energia in complete detective mode. Olivia hid her fear and kept her calm as she looked around to see all of Camryn's friends. Fear gripped her as she thought of who could possibly be the victim and who else was hurt. "I'll talk to them; you go take care of the perp." She said to John, who only nodded and turned to find the squad care holding their suspect. Slowly, Olivia walked up to Casey who was wrapped up in Serena's arms. "What happened, Case?"

"It was Helen; she was attacked by some guy that came in while she was cleaning the bar. All of us were up in the lounge and didn't hear anything. It was pure luck that Camryn was coming down when she did." Casey explained sadly and rested her head on Serena's shoulder.

Liv nodded and wrote what Casey had told her down in her pad. "Casey, what happened after Camryn came down?" She asked, almost fearing the answer. If Camryn had attempted to play hero and ended up getting thrashed instead, she didn't know if she'd be able to maintain her professional cool.

"She came down and pulled the son of a bitch off Helen and proceeded to beat the shit out of him, held a bottle to his throat to keep him back." Serena said with mild pride. Olivia sighed in relief and wrote down what the ADA had said. She then looked up at the couple with a relieved smile. "Alright, thank you both of you." Liv said, she placed a hand a comforting hand on Casey's shoulder and moved past the couple with the intent to find Camryn.

"They're in the storeroom." Casey called after her.

Liv nodded and headed in the direction of the storeroom. She walked past the bar and took note of the broken glass and blood littering the floor and bar top, Camryn and the perp had put up at knock down drag out fight from what she could tell. She watched momentarily as CSU combed through the scene, taking any evidence they could, before she moved along to find Camryn. She walked in to the cool room just as she heard Nikki shout and throw a bottle.

"It's is my bloody fucking fault!" Nik screamed and threw a heavy vodka bottle toward Camryn; the bottle flew past Cami's head and smashed against the wall behind her sending glass shards flying. A large piece lodged into Camryn's head just above her right eye, she doubled over in pain and clutched her stinging bloody head.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled as she rushed into the room and subdued Nikki. She slapped her cuffs on her wrists forcing her to sit on the cold floor. Nikki struggled against her restraints and Olivia profusely said, "Calm down and I'll think about taking the cuffs off, until then they stay on!" Olivia left Nikki on the floor and moved to her injured girlfriend's side. "Here, let me see." She said softly as she covered Camryn's hand with her own and pulled them away from her face to see the gash.

Camryn looked at her in surprise and love, a smile formed on her lips as she looked into her lover's deep brown eyes. "Olivia," she whispered softly in awe. Olivia smiled at her before moving her attention to looking at Camryn's gash, she could see a small sliver of glass sticking out of the gash and it was bleeding a lot. "It doesn't look too bad but you're gonna need to have it cleaned and looked at by a paramedic." Liv said softly, she reached out and grabbed a clean bar rag and pressed it to Camryn's head to catch some of the blood then gently wipped the blood from Cami's eye. It was then that she noticed the large shiner on Camryn's left cheek, she took Camryn's hand to put it up to hold the rag over her gash. Softly she ran her fingers over the purpling bruise on her girlfriend's beautiful face. "You're always the hero." Liv whispered in amusement.

Camryn shrugged and used her free hand to reach up and take Olivia's. "I had to do something." She responded, Olivia nodded and continued to look deeply into Camryn's soft hazel eyes. "Is Helen gonna be okay?" Camryn asked.

"She should be okay. I haven't seen her or talked to her yet but I'm sure she's very shaken. C'mon we should go have your cut checked by a medic." Liv took Camryn's hand in her own and laced their fingers together; she started to walk out but was pulled back by her girlfriend. Camryn gently pulled her into her arms and softly captured her lips with her own, they kissed for a long moment but before Olivia could deepen it Cami pulled back and tugged her towards the door.

"Wait, Nikki?" Camryn said gesturing to her hand-cuffed friend.

Olivia flashed an evil grin. "It gets cold in here right, especially on the floor? That's why you keep the kegs and beer in here, right?" Camryn nodded slowly not quite catching her girlfriend's drift, Liv smiled and looked down at Nikki. "Good, she'll be fine and when it gets cold she'll realize what she did." Olivia explained and pulled her girlfriend out of the storeroom. Camryn threw a clearly pissed and confused Nikki a shrug as she was pulled out of the room. Olivia pulled her girlfriend over to the closest ambulance; she walked up to the paramedic and flashed her badge. "Detective Benson, SVU. This woman was hit with a bottle she's gonna need her head patched up." She explained to the medic while helping Camryn up on to a stretcher. Camryn sat completely still on the stretcher and let the paramedic do his job. "Cami, I'm gonna need to know what happened." Liv said as she flipped open her pad. Camryn sighed heavily and told Olivia what had happened before the police arrived.

"It ended with me and that bastered in a knock down drag out fight that I won." Camryn concluded as she slid of the stretcher when the paramedic was done patching her up. She thanked the paramedic and started over to where Helen was.

Liv nodded and wrote everything down as she followed her girlfriend. "And at what point did you hold the broken bottle to the man's throat? Did you have the intent to kill him?" She asked coolly, almost afraid to hear the answer. The curly haired woman stopped abruptly with her back to Olivia and she was as tense and rigid she could be. "Camryn, did you try to kill him?"

"The son of a bitch tried to rape my best friends wife, Olivia! Excuse me if I was fucking pissed!" Camryn yelled angrily as she whipped around to face Liv with cold, hard eyes. The look in Camryn's eyes that wasn't normally there shocked Olivia and she involuntarily stepped back. "I thought you were supposed to take the vic's side, not the sick fucker that did this!" Cami angrily said as she advanced towards her girlfriend, her gaze was cold and empty as she looked down at the other woman.

Olivia took a step back again, and her hand involuntarily went to unclip her holster. "I'm on your and Helen's side, Camryn but I have to check everyone's stories first before anything. You're the first person I've talked to so far, if your story corroborates with Helen's then you'll be fine. Calm down. I have to check everything and everyone. Camryn, you beat him past consciousness. He can press charges for assault unless I figure out what happened before then. I'm on your side damnit!" Olivia yelled back.

"He's a lying sack of shit and you know it! Helen said he tried to rape her for fucks sake and you're over here saying I did wrong! What the hell else was I suppose to do! Ask Helen! Go on ask her, she'll back me up." Camryn argued, her rage was starting to peak past it's breaking point.

"I believe you, Camryn but until I get all the facts that means that I have to look at everything. I believe when you say you saw him trying to rape Helen but until she tells me that I have to take all this into consideration. Cover all the bases. I'm only doing my job, I'm on your and Helen's side." Liv said calmly as she took a step closer to Cami. "Please, Cami just tell me if you held the bottle to his throat and what your intent was." Liv slowly placed her hand on her girlfriends forearm.

Camryn broke; angrily she pulled her arm away from Liv's grasp and pushed her away shocking Olivia at the force behind the shove. "Don't touch me! Yes, I attacked him and threatened him with a bottle, I wanted to kill him but I didn't. If I had to do it over again I'd do it the same way, only I'd be sure to kill the fucker." Camryn snarled before turning on her heel and walking off.

The detective watched her go, pain, fear, and confusion flashed over her face and through her head. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she watched a woman that she'd come to care for deeply walk angrily away, she blinked to hold the tears back. Even though she'd only known Camryn for a short time, not even a week, she didn't think it was like her girlfriend to get that angry and mean. She'd only seen the warm, caring, and compassionate side of the woman. This whole sudden dark change in demeanor scared her. She only hoped Camryn wouldn't do something stupid. Quickly wiping her eyes and taking a deep, calming breath to keep from breaking down, Liv turned with the intent to find Helen but instead came face to face with Nikki.

"Don't let her get to you. Her temper is only a defense mechanism; she only acts that way when some one she cares for starts to care for her because it scares her. It's sorta messed up but that's how Camryn's wired, you'll both get used to it. She cares for you and how much you care for her finally hit her, so she got scared. Give her a few hours to cool down and compose herself, she'll wanted to talk things out I know she will." Nikki explained as she put a comforting hand on Liv's shoulder. The shorter woman felt and moment of weakness and Nikki picked up on it, gently Nik pulled Liv into a comforting hug.

"I do care for her, Nikki. I don't know how much but it's the most I've every felt for someone."

"I know, and she knows too, that's what scares her. We've all been on a roller coaster of emotions tonight, Helen and Camryn most especially, and we're all stressed over it. She had to let it out, I'm just sorry it had to be on you. She'll come around, realize she was an idiot, and apologize. I know she will." Nikki said as she rubbed Olivia's back comfortingly.

Liv pulled back and smiled at the taller woman. "Thank you, Nikki I think I needed that; the hug and the talk I mean."

Nikki chuckled and shrugged, "you weren't the only one. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be with my wife. You just give Camryn a little time and space, then things will be more then fine I'm sure." She squeezed Liv's shoulder before turning and walking to Helen's side. Olivia watched her for a moment before confusion filled her. How did she get out? "Nikki?" She yelled while jogging after her, the English woman stopped and turned to face the detective. "How did you get out?"

Nikki grinned, "your partner, Detective Munch, I guess he heard the whole thing and came in after I'd calmed down and uncuffed me."

Olivia sighed and shook her head in mild annoyance at John before starting after Nikki to talk to Helen. When she stopped in front of Helen, she noticed the woman leaning against her wife and starting off into space, classic sign of rape or unbelievable trauma. Slowly, she knelt down in front of Helen and caught her attention. "Helen," she asked gently, the other woman looked up at her with vacant numb eyes. "We've gotten all that we need here, there's no need for a rape kit, the paramedics already took your clothes and the basic swabs into evidence here so there's no need to go to the hospital. All I need for you to do is come to the station and make a statement tonight, we can go over it again tomorrow but we need one for now. We could even do it here if you want?" Helen nodded numbly to the question; Liv squeezed her knee as she moved to stand up.

"Why doesn't she need a rape kit?" Nikki asked as she wrapped he arms tighter around her wife.

"Nothing really would come up on a complete kit, the medics got all we needed here, right." Liv asked and Nikki nodded. "Then there's no need. There was no…penetration or anything along those lines. So no need for an in-depth exam, it would be almost pointless." She explained carefully.

Nikki slowly nodded and squeezed Helen closer to her. "So I can take her home and get her cleaned up." She asked looking down at the sweat pants and shirt the paramedics had given Helen to change in to after the certified paramedic did the small rape kit.

"I need her statement first, then you can take her home. But call me if you need anything." Liv said emphasizing the word 'anything' as she handed her card with her home number on the back to Nikki. "Once we get Helen's statement, this case is open and shut."

"Will I need to testify?" Helen asked softly barely loud enough for anyone to hear her.

Olivia sighed meekly and knelt down in front of Helen. She rested her hand on the woman's knee until she looked at her. "Only if he doesn't confess, but I'm sure that once we tell him what we've got on him, he'll break. Don't worry so much about that, you just relax and take things slowly and you'll start to get past this." She explained softly and reached into her coat pocket to pull out another card. "This is the number for victim's services. It's good to have someone to talk to if you can't talk to Nikki or anyone, they'll listen and you won't feel alone. Just remember, Helen, that you have a lot of family and friends that will help you through this, myself included. Don't push us away when this gets to hard to handle, one of us will always be here and understand, ok?"

Helen nodded and took the card from Olivia, she looked at it a moment before moving to hug the detective. "Thank you, Olivia." She said softly as she hugged the detective with all her might. Liv smiled and hugged her back with just as much strength. "Everything is going to be just fine, Helen. We'll get this son of a bitch I promise." Liv said with conviction before slowly pulling back from the hug, she gave the shaken woman one last smile before standing and turning to Nikki. "Lets get her statement, then you can take her home, she should be somewhere she feels safe with someone she trusts." Nikki nodded and hugged her wife. "Helen, I'm going to need you to write everything down." Liv said, emphasizing the word 'everything.' She handed the shaken woman a clipboard and pen, Helen took the items and started writing everything down for the detective. Once Helen was done she signed the statement and handed it back to Olivia. "This is everything?" The detective asked as she took the paper. "Alright. Nikki, you can take Helen home. Call me if you need anything."

Nikki nodded and helped her wife up; they slowly started to walk to the end of the street to get a cab to take them home. Olivia and everyone watched them go before they disappeared in a yellow taxi headed to the rich side of Manhattan. "I'll get to work on the paper work tonight, Casey, I'll have it on your desk first thing in the morning." Olivia said as she turned back to look at the ADA.

Casey shook her head in partial annoyance and anger. "Fuck the paper work tonight, Olivia you're exhausted! Go home and get some sleep, you can do it tomorrow and get it to me by the end of the day. Go get some sleep; you look like you need it. And talk to Camryn, that's the first thing you'll do tomorrow got it?" Casey ordered and pointed an accusing finger at the detective, Liv nodded and didn't attempt to argue she knew it was pointless. She thanked Casey and said goodnight to everyone before heading out to find John and tell them they were done and had orders to head home for the night. Home meaning their respected empty apartments in some part of Manhattan. She said goodnight to John and turned down a lift from him, preferring some alone time in cab on the way back to her desolate apartment.

When she got to her apartment, Liv kicked off her shoes, dropped her keys and bag on the table before moving to her bedroom. Deciding that she couldn't sleep with out a shower, since it had been over 48 hours since her last one, she grabbed her clothes and towel and headed into the bathroom. She peeled her soiled clothes off her stressed body and got in the shower, she felt relief as the hot water pelted on her tense body. She allowed the water to sooth away all the tension in her mind and body; she dipped her head under the spray to rinse her hair. She was caught up in her relaxing shower that she didn't hear the phone ring or the machine click on.

_Olivia it's…Camryn. I uh tried your cell but you didn't answer so I'm trying you at home and I guess you're not home…or just not taking my calls…not that I don't blame you. I-I'm so sorry, Liv I didn't mean to get angry with you, tonight was really stressful and I was really tense. It-it just scares me, how much I care for you, scares me because anyone I've cared for leaves me. I guess pushing you away is better then you leaving me for some reason. I haven't cared for someone as deeply as I care for you since Addison. I just can't bear the pain of heartbreak again, Olivia it hurts. I'm sorry, I guess that's all I can say right now but there's a lot we need to talk about. I can't get into it on the phone, to your machine, so please call me and maybe we can figure something out to talk. Please, Olivia I just want to talk and fix this. I can't imagine losing you now, you're… you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and I don't want to lose you. Please call me. I'm sorry, Liv._

Camryn hung up and the machine clicked off.

Olivia stood staring at the machine; her towel tightly wrapped around her wet shivering body, and listened to the message. She pressed the play button and listened to Camryn's message one more time, a sad smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes and listened to Camryn's husky, emotional voice pour what she could of her heart out to her machine. She'd heard the phone ring just as she turned the shower off, quickly she'd rushed out of the bathroom but found herself too late when the machine picked up, she stopped when she heard Camryn's voice. Once the message clicked off for the second time, Olivia wrapped her towel around her body more and walked back to her room to get ready for bed. She wanted to call Camryn but she needed time to digest what happened, and that's just what she did as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Camryn hung up the phone and sighed heavily, she sat back on her couch and sipped her cold beer. She ran a hand through her hair; she frowned when she thought back to what she'd talked Buffy into to improve her hairstyle earlier that night. She took another sip of her beer before letting her head fall back against the couch, she starred up at the ceiling and let her thoughts float around in her head. Without looking she reached out and picked up the remote to her stereo system, she turned the system on and listened as 'Misfits' by Third Eye Blind came on. She had her eyes closed and didn't see when her cat and dog jumped up on the couch next to her. She felt her cat, Jayzee, curl up in her side and her dog, Boo, lay her head in her lap. Camryn placed her beer on the end table so she could pet her two 'roomies'.

"Hey guys, you two miss me? I know I work too much. C'mon I'll feed you two." Camryn got up and headed to the kitchen, the two animals followed her. Once she fed them she decided that she was still awake enough to get some work down on her Laptop about the Napalm Killings. She grabbed another beer, booted up her laptop, and grabbed her files out of her bag. She sat down and worked diligently for a number of hours before stumbling heavy headed to bed. _Since when haven't I been able to hold my booze, two beers and I'm done. What the hell?_ Cami thought just before she passed out for the night.

TBC…


	11. Ignosco Ego

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter X: Ignosco Ego**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T to a mild M depends on chapters.

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

Italics indicate thoughts, anything being read but not out loud, or a record message. Confused? You'll get what I mean as you read.

* * *

A rough and hung over Camryn Dayton awoke at eight o'clock a.m. to her cell phone blasting the air raid signal on her bedside table. Angrily and sleepily she snatched up the offending device, flipped it open, and pressed it to her ear. "Dayton," she growled.

"Investigator, get your ass up town, that's an order! You've got another attack." Came Chief Lawrence's gruff voice before he abruptly hung up.

Camryn groaned and threw her phone to the end of her bed. Still half asleep and hung over, she got up and dressed as fast as she could. She fed her roommates, grabbed her phone and keys then left her apartment. She drove to the scene in silence, and arrived ten minutes later. She parked her car and shut if off, she then grabbed her helmet, coat, and bag before leaning over to the glove box and pulling out a bottle of Advil. She popped four of the tablets out and grabbed a bottle of water from her bag to chase the pills. Camryn got out of her car, put on her helmet, slid in to her coat, and hefted her bag onto her shoulder as she walked over to where her boss was. "Sorry Chief, I had a long night. What do we have and what do you want me to do?" Camryn said as she stepped up to Chief Lawrence, Elliot, and Fin.

"About time you got here." The investigator's superior said in annoyance. "Look over the scene and report what you find to the detectives and myself." Lawrence ordered.

"Yes sir," Camryn said.

The chief nodded and straightened his coat. "Now, what the hell happened to you head?" He asked as he looked at the bruises on the investigators face.

"Bar fight, sir." The investigator responded. She kept it simple, her boss didn't need to know that she had gotten the bruises from beating up a guy that was trying to rape her best friends wife.

"Ok then, what happened to your hair?" The chief asked next.

Camryn shyly ran a hand through her hair and looked at her boss timidly. "Uh new look," she stated with a half smile.

The older man smiled and reached out to squeeze Camryn's shoulder. "It fits you," he said before turning and walking off with the two detectives.

"Thanks," Camryn mumbled as she watched the men walk away and leave her to head on to the scene. She looked up at the building that held the next gruesome murder of the Napalm Killer. A part of her wanted to walk away right there because she didn't think she could handle this case, the things that she was seeing were eating her away and she could barely handle it. How Olivia was able to do this day after day was beyond Camryn. Taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders, Camryn began to enter the building. She couldn't give up and turn away because she was the best in the city and it was up to her to help the detectives solve these heinous crimes.

Just as Camryn began to climb the stairs to the brownstone, her cell rang, quickly she grabbed it, flipped it open, and pressed it to her ear. "Dayton." She said, thanking whatever deity she could for the interruption.

"Cami…Camryn, its Olivia." Came the hesitant voice.

Camryn smiled and her demeanor softened, that was until she remembered the events that occurred the night before between her and the female detective. "Olivia, hi."

Olivia sighed lightly on her end of the phone, this was turning out to be harder then she thought it would be; she was still somewhat worried about how Camryn was going to act. "I uh, got your message."

"Liv, I'm really, really sorry about last night. I didn't really mean to act like that; it was totally wrong and rash of me to yell at you for doing your job. Just please know that I am extremely sorry." Camryn softly pleaded.

The female detective smiled softly, she could tell from the tone of Camryn's voice that she was truly sorry. "I know you are and it's okay. I can't say I wasn't a little taken back because I was but I don't want to dwell on this." Olivia stopped her explanation and Camryn could tell she was trying to figure out what to do next. "Camryn, this isn't something I want to get into on the phone but we do need to ta-"

"I agree," Camryn interrupted, "I agree with you one hundred percent. We need to talk about this and I feel that there are things that I should tell you, I need to explain why I was so upset and lashed out. I owe you a very long and in depth explanation and apology." Camryn stopped and thought for a moment. "Why don't you let me cook you dinner tonight, I can go to your place or you can come to mind, which ever makes you feel comfortable and after we can talk." She proposed and closed her eyes to wait for Olivia's answer.

"That sounds good, Camryn. Why don't you pick me up at the precinct around 6:00 and we can go to your place." Olivia said softly and with barely any emotion.

Camryn released the breath she didn't know she was holding and opened her eyes, a relieved smiled graced her lips. "Okay great! I uh, have to go. I'm on the clock right now. I'll see you at 6:00."

"At 6:00," Liv agreed and Camryn could tell she was smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Alright, bye…gorgeous." Camryn said softly and bit her lip in fear that she'd maybe over stepped her bounds with the endearment.

"Goodbye, Cami." Olivia said with a smile in her voice and hung up, leaving a very hopeful and smiling Camryn behind. The investigator flipped her phone closed and clipped it back on to her belt, sighing heavily in relief she adjusted the bag on her shoulders and headed into the building. She entered the apartment where the scene was and took note of the scorch marks marring the walls and the ash covering the floors. She noticed the dark trails decorating the floor, which was normal in an arson case. The trails were left by the accelerants and what caused the fire to burn as strong and fast as it did. She reached into her bag to pull out her camera; she took a few pictures of the marks before stepping over some debris towards the room where the victims were. She entered the room and nodded hello to Melinda as she hung her camera around her neck, she dropped her bag and started to collect evidence of her own.

"What happened?" Camryn asked the M.E as she squatted down to scrapped up some ash and put it in a baggy.

Melinda finished writing on her clipboard and looked over at the investigator with a frown. "It's the same sick guy. The mother was raped then tortured and the father was tortured, the attacker also made them watch as he raped, tortured, then burned their son. He then burned the parents alive." She explained and gestured to where there were two more covered bodies about five feet away. "This is turning into serial rape and murder and the guy is only going to get worse."

Camryn nodded slowly, this sick son of a bitch need to be stopped. There was silence after that, neither the investigator nor the M.E had anything more to say or anything they wanted to say. No words in the English dictionary or any other language could ease how bad these attacks were. Camryn continued to collect evidence and take her own photos of the remains of the fire around the apartment. She was zipping up her bag and hefting it onto her shoulder when Elliot and Fin walked in. "Hello detectives, I suppose you want my findings so far." The detectives nodded and Elliot took out his pad to write things down. "Everything is the same. Same accelerants and Napalm was once again used. I have some buddies at our lab trying to trace as much of the ingredients as they can in the sample Napalm that I was able to get, it'll take time but I'll be sure to get the results to you just as I get them. Nothing new, unfortunately." She explained as she stood up and turned towards the door.

Elliot nodded and finished writing what they needed down, he look up at Camryn after and his eyes narrowed venomously. He knew Dayton was their perp, not only could he feel it but he'd acquired some very interesting information from her neighbors. Seemed that Investigator Dayton knew all the victims, each vic frequented the same community center that Dayton volunteered at in her spare time. Elliot knew it wasn't enough to make Dayton their prime suspect at the moment; it was all coincidental a lot of people went to the same community center. He was sure that as the investigation progressed, he'd gather more evidence and information to pin this on Dayton. "Alright, thank you Investigator. I just have a few questions for you." Elliot said with a forced smile.

The investigator looked at him closely; she didn't miss the disgusted look that Elliot was trying to hide. She knew that Elliot didn't like her and she summed up the reason to be because she was dating his partner and he was being protective, all of which was understandable. She'd do the same if she were in his position. Slowly, she nodded and adjusted the strap on her shoulder. "Ask away, detective."

"We understand you volunteer at the local community center on your days off, am I correct?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, I like working with kids. What does this or I have to do with the investigation?" Camryn asked in confusion and looked between the two detectives.

"Is that how you met Karen Watson and her daughter or our first set of victims, the Bakers?" The detective continued to question her while keeping a very scrutinizing eye on the woman opposite him to spot any change in demeanor.

Camryn sighed heavily, "No. I met the Watsons in my building; Sophie spotted my dog one day and fell in love. I started letting Sophie come on walks with me and my dog, after a while Karen asked me if I could watch her daughter on a few occasions which I did. Karen started to bring Sophie to the center after I suggested it. I met the Bakers at the center, yes. I was coaching t-ball and little Tommy and his siblings were on the team, his older brother and sister were my assistants."

Elliot wrote Camryn's explanation in his pad before looking back up at the investigator. "Did you meet Carol and Daniel Targus and their son, Patrick, at the center?"

The investigator pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Yes, I met them at the center. Patrick was in an after school program that I helped out with a couple of times. I met them there just like I met hundreds of other families and volunteers!" Camryn almost yelled in frustration but managed to keep her anger under wraps. "The only time I saw the Bakers and the Tragus' was at the center, I never saw them outside of any center activities. I didn't even know where they lived until now!" She stopped and clenched her jaw in rising anger and agitation. "Detective," she said through her teeth, "if this is your slow and unsubtle way of asking for an alibi then I'll give it to you and save you the trouble. I was at my friend's club, Energia, until about 1:30 in the morning. If you don't believe me ask Olivia, she was called there because of an attack. After I left I went to my friend, Faith's, house and was there until maybe 2:30 or 2:45 a.m. Then I went home, got there about 3:00, called Olivia and left a message on her machine. I then stayed up until 4:00 or 5:00 working on my computer; I have the computer logs to prove it. I went to bed after that and didn't wake up until the Chief called me." She explained before roughly brushing past the detectives and out of the house.

Elliot watched her go with a snarl; he did not like that woman one bit. He finished writing in his pad then turned to Fin. "Lets go talk to the M.E then head back to the house." They walked over to where Melinda was. Elliot bent down and lifted the sheet to show one of the victims, both he and Fin grimaced in disgust before El dropped the sheet. "You got us a time of death, Mel?"

Melinda nodded and stood up, "I'd say between 3:00 and 5:00 a.m. I'll know more when I get them back to the lab."

The detectives thanked her and started out of the building. "We're gonna need Dayton's alibi checked," Elliot said as they climbed into the department cruiser.

"Yeah, but only from 3 to 5, Liv can tell us if she was at the club. All we really need is her computer logs, I'm sure that her alibi is air tight." Fin stated.

Elliot shook his head and his jaw tightened. "I'll talk to Olivia, she doesn't need to know that Dayton is a suspect, at least not until we know something more concrete. I'm gonna make sure I get Dayton behind bars."

Fin looked over at Elliot in utter confusion, why the hell was he out on a vendetta against Liv's new girlfriend? He was acting like he wanted Dayton to be their perp in this case, and when Elliot Stabler focused on someone like that, things tended to end badly. "Whoa, hold it there El. Who said Dayton was a suspect? Nothing connects her to these attacks; other then her living in that same building as one of the victims and volunteering at the same community center they all go to. There's nothing real concrete to link her to any of this, it's all coincidental. Just because she knows the vics doesn't mean she's our killer. We gotta do as the cap'n said and explore other suspects, motives and leads, not focus on her. As much as you want Dayton to be the sick S.O.B that did this there, is a large chance that she didn't. So don't go jumping on the 'Dayton's our perp' ban wagon just yet, man. Why the hell are you so hung up on her anyway?"

The other detective only glared at him and continued to drive towards the precinct, they spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they walked into the squad room, Elliot dropped his things on his desk and looked around for Liv. The detective that he was looking for wizzed past him and to her desk to grab some papers. "Liv, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Not now, El I'm in the middle of talking to a victim." Olivia said hurriedly as she pushed around papers on her desk in search of a missing file. "Where the hell is it!" She muttered under her breath.

"It'd only take a second, just a quick question." He said quickly.

Liv growled in frustration, "fine, then make it quick." She yelped in triumphant glee as she found the file she was looking for. Quickly, she picked them up and started towards the interrogation room.

"Olivia, was Camryn Dayton at a case you picked up last night?"

The female detective stopped abruptly and slowly turned to face her best friend. "Yes, why?" She asked slowly. "Is there something you want to tell me, El? Like is Camryn as suspect?"

"No! I was just curious that's all, she mentioned it." He lied.

Liv nodded and slowly advanced towards her partner. "Elliot, are you asking me this because you know I'm seeing her and you feel you have to check up on me? Which by the way you don't, I'm a big girl." She said with a hard look at the other detective before she sighed and her face softened. "Elliot, I'm seeing Camryn and I like her A LOT, that's all you need to know. Yes, she was at the scene last night and she called me around three this morning. Now tell me the truth, is she a suspect?" She asked calmly.

"I-I don't know, I don't think so. From what you told me now, it proves her alibi checks out. So no, she isn't." Elliot carefully lied like a professional.

Olivia nodded slowly and a small smile graced her lips. "Cami wouldn't do something this sickening El, she's the sweetest person I know."

"You've only know her a week, Olivia." He said in mild annoyance and disbelief. He couldn't believe that Dayton had gotten to Olivia already, it was making him sick.

"True, but you believe what you want, Elliot. There's a connection between Camryn and I that's strong and amazing, I just can't see her doing what your sick predator has done to these kids." She said before turning on her heel and walking back to the interrogation room. Elliot watched her go, his anger and annoyance growing. Angrily, he grabbed his coat and started out of the precinct.

* * *

Olivia stopped outside of the interrogation room and took a deep breath to calm her anger running through her veins. Why the hell would her best friend be out to get her girlfriend? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and slipped back into complete detective mode and walked into the room. "Sorry about that Helen, I hope Detective Acton didn't bore you while I was gone." She said teasingly.

Helen shook her head and set her tea down. "No, she was quite nice. I haven't had a good conversation about football in a long while." She gave Dameon a thankful smile.

The brunette veteran detective looked at them in confusion. Why on Earth were they talking about football? Helen didn't strike her as a pigskin, big body slamming football fan. Dameon caught her confused look and had to stifle a laugh. "Soccer, Liv it's called football in Europe."

"Oh! Yeah, I'm just used to connecting the word: football, to the game that all American's watch on Thanksgiving." She explained with a laugh and took a seat across from Helen. "I just need you to look over the statement you wrote last night, see if there is anything incorrect or anything you want to add. Then I need you to sign this," She laid a paper in front of Helen, "it just says that you gave us permission to have our conversation taped. If you don't sign that it's ok, I just won't tape anything you say but I will have to write it down. It's all standard procedure." She explained.

The Scot's woman nodded and picked up the paper that need to be signed, quickly she read over it before signing it and handing it back to Liv. She then picked up her statement and read through it; once she was done she set it down and looked up at Olivia. "It's right." She said.

Olivia nodded and grabbed the papers and put them in her file. Dameon leaned over and placed her hand on Helen's arm. "Before we begin, would you like anything? More Tea? Water?" She asked, Helen shook her head and sipped what was left of her tea.

"Liv," Helen asked softly, "where's Nikki"

"My partner, Detective Munch, is talking to her. She should be done soon and you'll be able to talk to her." Olivia said as she took Helen's hand and gently squeezed it. Helen began to tell the detectives everything that had occurred the night before. Olivia calmly asked questions as the tape rolled and Dameon took notes in the file. Once Helen had finished giving her statement, she answered questions, and signed a few more papers. Liv put them all in the file and handed it to Dameon. She told the detective to hold on to the file and give her a few minutes with Helen, the other detective agreed and left the room. "You're doing great Helen, it takes a lot to come down here and do what you're doing." She said with a soft smile. "This case is open and shut, Helen. I'm not supposed to really tell you this but you deserve to know. Dameon and I interrogated the suspect this morning and he cracked, he told us everything. Casey's got him in arraignment right now and she's making sure he's remanded. And more good news is, he isn't pressing charges against Camryn like we were all afraid he would do."

"Thank you, Olivia." Helen smiled and squeezed Liv's hand.

"It's my job, Helen." Liv said in return. "How are you doing?"

Helen shrugged and looked down into her empty Styrofoam cup. "Things are okay, I mean I'm still in shock though," she said softly.

Liv placed her hand over Helen's on the cup, "that's completely normal. You'll have that feeling for a while, after a time you'll be back to yourself." The Scotswoman nodded slowly and bit her lip, Liv could tell that there was more that Helen needed to get out. "What is it," she asked gently.

"Nik's been great, you know, through this whole thing. She appointed an assistant manager, finally, and she's made major modifications to the club's security system. She's made sure that there is always a bouncer there to lock up rather then one of us." Helen stopped and a smiled formed on her lips. "She's promised that with the new assistant manager, that she'd be home more and that there would be more us time, she's treated me like a queen all day. It's great, I just wish that it all happened under different circumstances." She said as tear started to sting her eyes. "I'm a bitch, Liv."

Confusion graced the detective's face and she titled her head to the side, "why do you say that? Nothing that happened makes you a bitch Helen, this was not your fault."

"L-Last night I-I threw N-Nikki out," Helen said through sobs.

Olivia immediately got up and moved to Helen's side. Gently, she pulled her in to a comforting hug and softly soothed her. Helen held on to her as tight as she could while her tears ran down her cheeks and her sobs wracked her body. "What happened?"

"W-When we got home N-Nik helped me to bed, I was still shaken up and jumpy but I was so tired. She left the room for a minute to change and when she came back she-she climbed into bed with me, she went to take me in her arms and I-I froze. I shoved her away and t-told her to get out. God the look on her face killed me but I was…I just…I don't know but I couldn't have her touch me. Every time she tried to touch me, I felt him." Helen sobbed hard and curled deeper in to Olivia's arms, the detective held her tighter and let her cry. "S-She left without a fight, she said that she understood but the look in her eyes showed pain and betrayal. I could hear her crying in the living room after she left and it killed me. Over and over again, I could hear her cursing herself, saying that it was her fault and she was crying so hard. She blames herself Liv, and I blame myself."

The detective shook her head hard and pulled Helen back to look her dead in the eye. "It is not yours, nor Nicola's fault. Do you understand me? You did not ask for this and she didn't either," she said evenly and with conviction. "Neither of you should blame yourselves or each other. It was totally understandable that you couldn't be touched and Nikki understood, she did the right thing by giving you space. It may take a while for you to feel comfortable again with her but that is completely normal."

"But she's my wife," Helen yelled, "She should be the one person right now that I am comfortable with. The person that can hold me and tell me everything will be alright but each time I look at her I see…I see…" She trailed off and Liv took her in her arms.

"What you feel right now, Helen is normal for what happened to you. The fear, the anxiety, and any other thing you feel right now is normal this early after your attack. It'll take time for you to return to anything close to what you were before last night, you need time and space that is all understandable but don't beat yourself up about it." Olivia consoled her; she could feel Helen slowly calming down and her sobs starting to cease. "You'll get past this, this is one of the obstacles I was telling you about last night. Its normal for you to feel all this, its even normal for you to push your lover away and not feel comfortable with them, but know that you do need to talk about this. It's the only way you'll get back to being you sooner rather then later. Helen, I understand that you can't talk to Nik about what you're feeling, but know that you can talk to me or you can call the crisis center and talk to someone there, but just talk to someone ok." The smaller woman nodded in to Olivia's shoulder before she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Liv I feel a little better," Helen said with a small smile before it disappeared and a sad expression replaced it. "Liv, I have to tell you something that only Nikki, myself, and two other people know." Olivia nodded in encouragement. "This isn't the first time this happened. When I was working in Larkhall, a male officer assaulted me. He didn't really attack me or anything, he was drunk and backed me against a filing cabinet and put his…hand between…my legs."

Olivia's eyes widened and she asked, "Did you report him? Call the police?" Helen shook her head slowly. "Why," she asked gently as she softly squeezed Helen's hand.

Helen laughed half-heartedly, "Things are very different in England, Olivia it would have been thrown out because it was nothing more then "he said she said." I had no proof that he assaulted me, it would have been meaningless to report him, especially since he was one of Her Majesty's Officers."

The female detective shook her head; she couldn't believe that something this evil and degrading could happen to such a wonderful person like Helen. But of course, you can't pick the victim, the victims…well they pick you in a way. "I'm sorry, Helen. I wish you didn't have to go through this, but that isn't reality, none the less I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Liv you have nothing to apologize for." Helen smiled, "You know, Camryn is really lucky to have you, you're just what she needs in life."

Olivia smiled bashfully and looked up at Helen with sincere eyes. "And she's just what I need, Helen." Quickly, she looked away in embarrassment at what popped in to her head then a goofy smiled appeared on her lips.

Helen caught the look and instantly became interested at what was putting it on Liv's face. "What," she asked and moved closed to the detective as if she was going to receive a big secret.

Olivia looked up with a dreamy smile and stated, "I'm in love with her."

* * *

On the other side of the two-way mirror, Elliot Stabler stood with a clenched jaw and balled fists as he listened to the women's conversation. His anger rose when he heard his best friend and partner admit that she was in love with Dayton. He couldn't believe that the investigator had gotten to Olivia like she had, even to the point of having Liv hanging out with her friends and probably corrupting her more. He hated it; it absolutely turned his stomach and made him sick. It wasn't that Olivia was gay and sleeping with women that made him sick, even though that was the biggest sin, next to adultery, in his religion. No, it was the fact that she was with and in love with Dayton, a woman that he whole-heartedly believed was the Napalm Killer. He vowed right there, at that exact moment as he listened to the sickening conversation, that he would catch Dayton and save his best friend from being pulled in to a killer's grasp. He'd also do everything in his power from that moment on until the end of the investigation to break the two women up; it was the only way to save his best friend from a future heartbreak.

Elliot snarled angrily before turning on his heel and heading to his desk to make some calls, he had some major planning to do and it all started with one woman. "Alex, its Elliot, you think you could come down to the precinct?"

* * *

Back in the interrogation room, Helen sat with a huge smile on her lips after she heard Olivia's admission. "Olivia, that's great!"

"I know but sometimes I just can't believe that she's real and that I'm with her, it all feels like a dream. Even after what was said last night, I still love her and I can't imagine going a moment without thinking about her. But isn't it a little early in our relationship to be in love, I've only known her for a week." The detective admitted.

"So, if you two connect on an amazing level and you know, even now, that you love her, then following the rules of dating doesn't really matter. What matters is how you feel, what you want to do, and how fast you want this to go, everything else is moot. Does she know how you feel?" Helen asked.

Olivia shook her head, "no but I plan on telling her this weekend. Helen, I've never felt like this before in my life. I didn't even feel like this with Alex and I was so sure I would spend my life with her. It all feels so surreal."

Helen laughed, "I know that feeling and trust me it's as real as can be. I'm sure that Cami feels the exact same, if not more. You two have to be the greatest couple I've ever seen, and I've only seen you together once, so that's saying a lot."

"Thank you, Helen."

The Scotswoman brushed the thanks off, "hey least I can do in return for what you've done for me. Just, Liv, promise me you won't break her heart."

"Never," Olivia said evenly. Helen smiled at her and softly pulled her in to a hug, once they pulled back, Olivia started to get up. "I'll go find Nikki for you ok." Helen nodded and watched Olivia leave. Olivia walked across the hall to the interrogation room where Nikki was waiting; she slipped in to the room past the English woman who was pacing back and forth. "Nik, I just need to talk to you, then you can go see Helen."

The dark haired woman sat down across from Olivia. "I answered all your partner's questions, what more do you need to know?" Nikki asked in confusion.

"This is about Helen," Liv said in return. "She told me what happened last night when you two got home."

Nikki looked away in embarrassment and anger, "that was personal."

"She needed to talk to someone about it. Look Nikki, I don't want to fight with you or piss you off because Helen talked to me about her problems and not you. The reason I'm talking to you right now is to tell you it's not your fault. You're not the reason Helen was attacked, you have no need to blame yourself." Olivia said compassionately.

"I should have been there with her, not worrying about the clubs expenses and bills, I should have been more alert and listened to Camryn rant about how I needed a better security system. If I'd been more careful-"

"We would most likely still be here. Helen is not going to get past this if you continue to beat yourself up. What she needs right now if for you to be strong and there for her. Although she may not be comfortable with you right now, she will be soon. What you did last night, when she asked you to leave, was the right thing to do. Nikki, just be there for her and help her, that's all you can do." Liv said evenly as she looked Nikki dead on, Nikki nodded in mild defeat. "Alright, now let's bring you to your wife so you can get out of here. Just remember to talk to her and another important thing to do is to pick your battles. When she gets upset, it'll be easier for her to yell at you and push you away, just pick your battles and walk away. Don't fight with her on something controversial, you understand what I'm saying?"

Nikki nodded again, "yeah, I understand. Thanks, Olivia."

The detective waved it off and they both got up and left the interrogation room. Liv lead her to the room where Helen was, she opened the door and gestured Nikki in. The moment the Englishwoman walked into the room, Helen was on her feet and in Nikki's arms. Nikki held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," Nikki whispered.

"I love you too," Helen said back. Nikki wrapped her arm around Helen and walked her out of the room. "I can take her home now?" Nikki asked. Olivia nodded and watched as the couple walked out of the squad room. She smiled softly and walked back to her desk to get some work done.

Dameon watched her sit at her desk and pulled out some work to do. "You know them personally?" She asked in curiosity.

Olivia glanced over at the new detective and nodded, "yeah they're my…girlfriend's best friends."

"Same person who sent you those flowers yesterday?" The younger detective asked with a smirk. Olivia nodded before turning back to diligently work on her files, Dameon watched her a second before doing the same. They were working hard on their paperwork and didn't hear anyone enter the squad room; Dameon was the first to hear the clicking of heels entering the room. She glanced up to see Alex walking in, her eyes locked on the gorgeous blonde that entered the room and she felt her temperature rise a few degrees. Swiftly she stood up and walked towards the woman that she was extremely attracted to. "Alex," Dameon greeted her.

Alex looked over at her and smiled, "Hello detective. How are you doing today?"

"Not to bad now." Dameon responded charmingly and smiled.

On the other side of the room, Olivia was still lost in her work and didn't notice Alex walk in until she heard her voice. Alex's voice was still as husky and captivating, as it was… hell, she couldn't remember the last time she heard it, it had been so long. She looked over at the Bureau Chief and the new detective and found them lightly talking and flirting. She watched them closely until Alex glanced in her direction and their eyes locked for a long moment, Olivia was the first to look away and go back to her work. There was no need to look at Alex again as anything more then a colleague. Although their eyes had locked for only a moment and nothing passed between them, Olivia felt as if she was being unfaithful to Camryn in that small glance.

Alex watched her with a frown. She knew now that she'd treated Olivia like dirt under her very nice and expensive Prada shoes, and she was truly sorry for that. She'd taken Liv for granted while they were together and didn't realize what an amazing thing she had until it was taken away. It took being ripped away from her life to make her realize how much she loved and needed Olivia. She longed to have Olivia next to her while in the program, every dream and thought centered on the detective sitting only thirty feet away. The only reason she'd moved on and married her lame husband was because she didn't think she'd ever see Liv again and she needed someone to numb the pain of loss in her heart. She regretted that and how she'd treated Olivia when she got back, she wanted nothing more after leaving the program then to run back to Olivia and forget everything that had happened. But she was more then sure that Olivia had forgotten about her and moved on. She was scared to talk to her because of that, so instead she had pushed the detective away and moved on. She did this and just continued to tell herself that it was best for her career because it was the only thing she had now.

The detective talking to her pulled Alex out of her thoughts and into the world of now. Blinking a few times and forcing a smile she looked up at Dameon. "Alright thank you for the update, detective. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with detective Benson." She didn't wait for a response, she just turned and walked over to Olivia's desk.

Dameon watched her go with a puzzled and hurt expression. _I wasn't really telling you about the case, I was trying to ask you to dinner. _The detective said angrily in her head before turning and going back to her desk to work.

"Olivia," Alex timidly asked as she stepped up to the detective's desk.

Liv didn't dare look up at her, afraid that if she did, the anger coursing through her would cause her to snap. Alex had hurt her more than anyone or anything, and she was afraid that if she looked up all her all her pain, anger, fear, and even love would be kicked back up after she'd worked so hard at burying them. She didn't need all those emotions now, not when she was now with Camryn. A woman that treated her a thousand times better then Alex could even fathom, despite the argument last night. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Ca- Allens, I mean." She asked flatly and finally looked up at the other woman.

Alex sighed heavily at the cold response she got from her ex-lover. "Olivia, can we talk please. There's a lot I need to tell you." Gently, Alex placed a soft hand on Olivia's shoulder and took a step closer.

The detective angrily pulled away and pinned the blonde with a cold stern gaze. "I have nothing to say to you unless it is about a case. That's it! We're over Alex, you said so yourself and I've moved on." Liv said angrily and through clenched teeth.

"You mean you've moved on to a firefighter that broke your heart?" Alex asked in disbelief and perched herself on the corner of Olivia's desk.

"What the hell are you talking about? Camryn hasn't broken my heart, who told you she did?"

Alex looked confused, "you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know what?" Olivia shouted.

"I saw your little girlfriend last night at Energia, she was all over this blonde girl. I can't think of her name off the top of my head but I do know she's a prostitute. I saw them in the bathroom together, and they were getting quite friendly with each other if you know what I mean. I thought someone would have told you, I mean Casey and Serena were there I was sure they would say something to you." Alex said softly, she mentally grinned when she took note of the pained and confused look that passed over Olivia's face. "You really didn't know? Oh my god, Olivia I'm so sorry." All this was true, well part of it was, Alex had seen Camryn the night before at the club. She'd gone there with a few friends for a nice night out and she spotted Casey and Serena. It was only luck that she'd over heard one of the girls reefer to the woman who was getting a lot of attention from Scarlett as Camryn, so she knew who Olivia's new little girlfriend was and from what she saw the woman didn't look too faithful. It was easy to manipulate what she saw into what she told Olivia since it was partial truth.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief; she wouldn't believe it, not until she heard the story from Camryn. "I don't believe you, she wouldn't do that. I know you Alex and I know how you manipulate people and situations to suite you, you've done it to me before. I care for and trust Camryn and I won't believe a word of what you said until I hear the truth from her. Don't talk to me again unless it about work." Liv said in anger before she stood up and walked away.

Alex watched her go before turning and leaving the squad room. Olivia didn't want to talk to her now so she figured she'd catch the detective later after she heard what she needed from Dayton. She knew she'd planted a seed of doubt in Olivia's mind after her little manipulated story and all she needed was for Olivia to confront Camryn and for the investigator to answer the wrong way. Liv was very brazen and tended to react without thought, all was needed now was for Camryn to slip and Liv blow it out of proportion. Then the detective would come crawling back to Alex and begging her to take her back, and then Alex and Elliot would get what they both wanted. Alex would once again have Olivia in her bed, and Elliot would have Camryn away from his partner and easier to catch. Alex was determined to get Olivia back…hopefully.

TBC….

Hope everyone liked this chapter, sorry there wasn't a lot of Camryn and Olivia but there will be in the next chapter. Promise. Please review...the more I get the quicker the next chapter comes out...Thanks for reading.


	12. Adamo, Venia, ac Voluptas

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter XII: Adamo, Venia, ac Voluptas**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T or PG-13

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lucy Reynolds and Amy Bradshaw (D.E.B.S) belong to Angela Robinson and Screen Gems. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

Italics indicate thoughts, anything being read but not out loud, or a record message. Confused? You'll get what I mean as you read.

MAJOR DISCLAIMER: I **DID NOT** WRITE THE SONG 'THE NIGHT WILL GO AS FOLLOWS'. IT IS OWNED BY THE BAND SPILL CANVAS, I'M ONLY BORROWING IT! **I DO NOT OWN** IT, **DID NOT** WRITE IT, AND NEITHER DID CAMRYN. Thank you.

**NOTE: This chapter is UNEDITED, please bare that in mind. My editor has been having some real world problems so she was unable to get this chapter edited and back to me. Its been over two weeks since I sent it to her and I still haven't gotten the corrected version back. (I'm not mad) So what I have decided to do is post what I have and then when my editor sends me the edited chapter I will replace what's posted with the new version. So yes there will be errors and bad grammar, I don't know how bad it is but I'm sure its not going to be as good as my other chapters. So please don't yell at me or hate this chapter 'cause the grammar and spelling and whatever is bad. I should hopefully have the edited version back within the week. Until then please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!!!! please.**

* * *

Camryn was wrapping her paperwork up and tiding her desk before she left for the night. It was about 5:30 and she need to get going so she could stop and pick up what she needed for dinner, then get to her place and pick up a little. After all that would be done she'd then have to double back to the 1-6 to pick up Olivia. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her files in it, clipped her badge to her belt and put her service weapon in the holster on her belt before looking around a final time for anything she could be forgetting. Satisfied that nothing was forgotten she locked up her office and left. When she reached her car, after stumbling through the cold, icy weather, Camryn tossed her bag in the back seat and slid into the driver's side. Lord, how she hated the freaking cold and wished it was summer already, only five more months before nice warm weather. _Hell, maybe I could take a vacation after this case is wrapped up, which I'm hoping will be soon. I'm thinking Jamaica or maybe a cruise to the Caribbean. There's a thought, I'll take Liv with me on an 'Olivia Cruise'. Wonder what she'd think to know there's a cruise line with her name and its especially catered for Lesbians. I think it would be rather funny. _She thought as she started her car and pulled out of the parking lot. 

She drove to the bodega down the street from her apartment, quickly she ran inside to pick up what she need for a salad and spaghetti. She got to her apartment about ten minutes later and quickly started her cooking, once the noodles and sauce were simmering on the stove she quickly moved around her apartment picking things up. She cleaned her desk and shut down her laptop, grabbed the bottles off the coffee table and put them in her recycling bin, put her guitar on its stage stand, and picked up her bedroom. She dread what her room looked like as she walked up the stairs of her apartment to her loft bedroom, Cami wasn't known for having a clean bedroom. In reality it tended to look like a tornado flew through it, this is how her room came to have the nickname "the cave". She rubbed her eyes as she stepped in to her bedroom, she was surprised to find the room close to clean. Only a couple of pairs of jeans were on the floor, along with a t-shirt, hoodie, and her sneakers. Quickly, she picked them up and put them in her hamper and made her bed. Once she was satisfied she left the room and headed back down stairs to check on dinner. Camryn took the sauce off the stove and strained the noodles before setting the table and preparing her apartment for her dinner date. She looked around her apartment to make sure everything was in order before grabbing her coat and leaving her apartment.

Camryn pulled up in front of the 1-6 fifteen minutes later just as Olivia was walking out the front doors. Swiftly, Cami got out of the car and moved to open the passenger door for her girlfriend.

Olivia smiled at her softly as she swaggered towards her. She could see the shame and guilt in Camryn's gentle hazel eyes, she wanted nothing more then to walk up to her and hug her, tell her everything was fine and forgiven. But she couldn't because they need to talk and because she was still slightly shaken by the other woman's outburst the night before.

"H-Hi," Camryn said softly and avoided Liv's eyes.

"Hi," Olivia said softly as she stopped in front of the other woman and looked up at her. It was as her eyes traveled up Camryn's body that she noticed her girlfriend's "new look". "Cami, what happened to your hair?" She asked and slowly brought a hand up to run her fingers through the other woman's locks.

The taller woman turned into the hand and she half smiled. "I was feeling brave, looking for something new and, most importantly, drunk, so I went to Faith's place after…the incident and told Buff to just chop it short. You don't like it do you?" She said biting her lip and waiting for the bad compliment that she was sure to come.

"No! No, actually I love it." Liv said and continued to run her fingers through the other woman's soft short hair, amazed at how great and hot her girlfriend looked. Cami's hair was short but not too short, just short enough that her natural curls bounced on the top of her head.

"A-are you sure? I'll understand if you don't." Cami said dejectedly.

Liv ran her fingers through Camryn's short curly bangs to the back of her neck, where she locked them around her neck; she looked directly into the taller woman's eyes as she did so. "I think it looks great and perfect for you, and I think you look…hot, beautiful, amazing, you name it you look it." She said huskily.

Camryn smiled down at her and reached up to take Liv's hands, she brought them down and interlaced their fingers. "Thank you," she said softly and leaned down to place a soft kiss to her cheek before hugging her. "I'm sorry," she whispered into Liv's ear, "I just want to say that now."

"I know," Liv whispered back as she hugged her girlfriend to her.

They held each other for a long moment before Cami pulled back and straightened out. "We should go, I have dinner half done." She turned back to her car and held the door open for Olivia as she got in then moved to her side and got in as well.

"Thank you for the ride." Olivia turned in her seat to face Camryn.

"I-Its no problem, Olivia." Camryn said nervously, her worry that the other woman would still be mad at her for what she'd said the night before coming back.

Olivia sighed heavily and reached out to take the other woman's hand, she raised it to her lips and kissed the back of it. This startled Camryn and she looked over at Liv with wide eyes. "Cami, I know you're sorry and weren't thinking-"

"Liv just stop please," Cami cut her off, "can we talk about this when we get to my place. We'll have a nice comfortable dinner then after I'll tell you everything and apologize, alright?"

The other woman nodded and squeezed Cami's hand, "that's ok. Just know that I'm not mad at you, just a little shaken and slightly confused." Camryn glanced over at her; she could clearly see that Liv was being honest and sincere. "I don't want any tension between us tonight, I want us to relax, talk, and then enjoy each other's company." Liv explained gently.

Camryn agreed with a nodded and raised Liv's hand to her lips to softly brush a kiss to it. "Okay," she stated and squeezed her hand before dropping them to rest on the center console. They stayed like that through the rest of the ride, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling. When they reached Cami's building, Liv was more then surprised to see it was one of the most expensive apartment buildings in Manhattan. The most expensive and biggest, each floor was a penthouse. They got out and headed into the building hand in hand, Camryn nodded hello to the guards on duty as they walked past the front desk to the elevators. When they stepped into the elevator Camryn pressed a code on the key panel causing the doors to close and the elevator to move. They rode the elevator to Camryn's place on the fifteenth floor and when the doors opened Liv was even more shocked. The penthouse was huge, definitely bigger then Alex's by a long shot. Camryn walked behind Liv as they exited the elevator; gently she helped her girlfriend out of her coat and hung it on the coat rack then took hers off and did the same. "What would you like to drink, Liv," Cami asked as she started into the kitchen to put the sauce back on the stove. "I've got two kinds of beer, water, juice, or a very nice bottle of wine, courtesy of Donna."

"Wine would be very nice, thank you." Olivia said. She heard the cork of a bottle pop and the click of glasses in the kitchen as Camryn got their wine. She stepped further into the apartment to look around, the balcony doors over looking the city caught her eye and she walked over to look out them. The city always looked amazing at night, all lit up and glowing. She was still staring out at the city when Camryn came up behind her and held a glass out to her; Olivia gratefully took the glass with a smile. "Thank you," she said before sipping the red liquid.

The taller woman smiled back, "you're quite welcome." She looked out over the city and Liv did the same. "It's beautiful isn't it," Camryn said softly. She stepped closer to Olivia and placed a gentle hand on her back. Olivia relaxed into the touch and leaned against Cami with a smile, she sipped her wine and enjoyed their closeness. Camryn smiled and slid her arm all the way around Liv's waist pulling her flush against her as they looked out at the New York City skyline. She looked down at the woman in her arms and felt something just surge through her, she leaned down to place a kiss to the top of Liv's head before pulling away to check on dinner.

Olivia took that time to wonder around the apartment and take everything in. Camryn's place was very Spartan like Olivia's but it wasn't bare or cold. The apartment showed Camryn's personality. There were old movie posters from such movies as; Friday the 13th, the original 1970's Hills Have Eyes, Texas Chain Saw Massacre, and Dawn of the Dead. Along with other movies like; Gone with the Wind, Casablanca, a number of John Wayne westerns, and others ranging from action to romance. Olivia also took note of the various band posters from bands like, Dave Matthews, Pearl Jam, Led Zeppelin, Metallica, and others. Olivia could clearly tell what her girlfriend's tastes and likes were just by looking at the posters and other things around the apartment. After taking her long look around she moved over and sat on the black suede couch in the center of the large living room. She was slowly sipping her wine when she felt the cushions next to her sink; she looked down to find a furry head nudge her hand. Olivia set her glass down on the end table next to the couch and gently pet the little fur ball. "Hello kitten, who are you?" She asked as she scratched the tabby behind the ear.

"Well I'll be damned, this is a first. He never takes to someone this quickly, he likes you though." Camryn said in surprise as she walked into the living room, she sat down next to Olivia and topped their glasses off with the bottle of wine in her hand. She set the bottle down, grabbed her glass, and leaned back against the couch facing Olivia.

The cat continued purr and rolled over on to his back asking for his chin and back to be scratched. Olivia chuckled and continued to pet him. "What's his name," Liv asked.

"Jayzee. I know it sounds like the rapper but its better then calling him Jeffery. Its actually spelt: J-A-Y-Z-E-E. I have him and I have a dog named Boo." Cami explained and reached out to scratch her cat's chin. At the sound of her name, Boo came wandering into the room and up to them. "Here's the pup," she said, "this is Boo." She ruffled the spring spaniels' floppy ears and scratched behind them, Liv carefully reached out to the old dog and gently pet her. Finding the attention she was getting was not up to her standards, Boo got bored and walked off to her bed to sleep. Jayzee stuck around a minute longer before he found the urge to go play with her catnip ball to strong; he dashed off the couch and dove after his ball, he chased it around the living room before disappearing down the hall.

Olivia watched him and laughed warmly at the sight while Camryn sat in trance watching her, taking in her amazing beauty that never ceased to amaze her. Liv slowly stopped laughing and looked over to find her girlfriend watching her lovingly, bashfully she dropped her eyes and sipped her wine. Her gaze once again wandered around the area in front of her, it was then that she noticed the guitar on the stand. "You play," she asked while gesturing to the instrument.

"Yeah, that and drums and piano." Cami said before taking a sip of her wine, he gaze never left of Olivia as she did so. She just couldn't bring herself to look away from the gorgeous woman across from her. "I wasn't a good musician at first, couldn't read notes or pick out beats if my life depended on it, so I said screw it. Then I met my last boyfriend, Nick, he was a big music guy and introduced me to all things musical and how great of a stress reliever it is. I only dated him about a month, it's a really long story for another time, but in the course of our relationship and friendship he taught me how to play the piano. I kept at it and became pretty good, I couldn't stop playing. Nick graduated a few months later but told me to keep at it and never give up, I didn't and the knowledge I had from the piano I transferred to the guitar then the drums. By the end of my senor year I could play all three instruments quite well but I loved the guitar as did Addison." She said nostalgically and with a sad smile. "Come to think of it, the guitar was one thing that attracted Addie to me and if Nick hadn't introduced us I don't think I would have ever gotten the nerve to talk to her. Nick was like a brother to me."

"So he was a good guy," Liv said before taking a sip of her wine.

Camryn nodded and said, "he'd have to be in order to be a priest."

Liv looked up at her in mild shock and amusement. "He's a priest now," she asked in interest.

The older woman nodded with a laugh, "Yep. In high school he was really into music and God, tried to get me to start going to Church but it just wasn't my thing. A month later, about four days before we broke up, I bumped into Addie for the first time and my whole life changed. I took some me time to think about things and it was in that time I realized that I was gay, I told Nick right after and all he said was that it was ok and he knew because he'd seen how I looked at Addie. We mutually broke up and remained friends but I was way to chicken to talk to Addie like he said I should, so Nick took things into his own hands and introduced me to her. We didn't really hit it off, I'll admit that." She laughed and sipped her wine. "As a matter of fact she thought I was a jerk and had a temper. A week later I ended up coming to her rescue when the hockey team thought it would be ok to harass her because she wouldn't accept the star hockey player's invitation to the Valentine's Day dance. I beat the crap out of him, and then replaced his spot as captain on the team." Camryn said proudly. "Adds and I became friends after that and about a week later I finally got the courage to ask her to the dance, I really didn't think she'd say yes but she did. It was at the end of the night, when I dropped her off at home, that I kissed her for the first time. I ended up hanging out with her the next day and it was during that time I asked her out. We became the best couple at our school and our senior year we were put in the yearbook as 'best couple'. It felt pretty good that everyone was accepting of our relationship. My school wasn't big on gay bashing they really didn't care, everybody had better things to do." She concluded and finishing off her wine then refilled it.

Olivia had listened to the short story with interest and a smile, she felt glad that Camryn had openly shared that information with her and she felt that they were getting closer. "So are you going to play something for me," she asked as Camryn topped off her glass.

Cami chuckled as she set the bottle down along with her glass; she got up and walked over to get her guitar. She picked it up and moved back to the couch next to her girlfriend, she rested the instrument on her knee and lightly strummed it to make sure it was in tune. "I uh actually wrote this before we met but finished it after our first date." Camryn said sheepishly before starting to play.

_In a romantic fashion  
I will experiment with my fear right before her eyes  
And every smile that's unveiled will be soaked  
In my nervous charm_

_Then I'll say  
"Is everything alright?  
There's been a few things I've been meaning  
To let go of tonight"  
And she will say  
"Everything's just fine  
So you can put an end to your worrying mind"  
And then our lips will collide_

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care_

_In a confident fashion  
I will admit my deepest and darkest to her  
And every gaze across the table  
Will send my unsuspecting body into shock_

_Then I'll say  
"Would you like to go inside?  
And forget the world and the rules  
By which we are to abide"  
And she will say  
"There's nothing I want more"  
As we step into the room, turn off the lights and close the door_

Olivia sat mesmerized at the sound of Camryn's husky beautiful voice as she sang; she allowed the smooth, husky voice of her lover wash over her. When Cami caught her eye during a long note she felt her stomach flip and heart skip. _I know I love her._

_The August sky will then bare witness  
To a brand new chapter with torn up pages  
When the planets align, I can feel the gates opening  
To my courage  
As I proceed to run my fingers through her hair  
And forget everyone who's jaded, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care  
No, 'cause they don't matter  
And I don't care_

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
When the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive _

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck won't perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

Camryn continued to sing passionately and play her guitar; occasionally she would look up and lock eyes with Olivia. She was so amazed at the woman across from her and she didn't think she ever wanted to let her go. She wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around Liv and never let her go for any reason. She hadn't felt like this since Addison, it had been far to long since she felt anything other then pain and emptiness. She was pretty sure that she was falling in love with Olivia and part of her was scared shitless of that.

_Brash and hopeful  
That my luck will not perish tonight  
And when the overcast tries to kill me  
It's your slow motion rain  
That falls warm on my neck that keep me alive_

_Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

_Consider this song a testament  
Of my devotion to your saccharine scent  
And to be completely honest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
Oh no, you're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest  
You're not like all the rest_

Slowly Camryn strummed the last chord and held it out, she gently set the guitar down once she was done and turned to Olivia. She patiently waited for the other woman to say something; Liv surprised her by setting her wine down and leaning in to place a soft kiss to her lips. "Thank you, that was more then amazing," Liv said as she slowly pulled away.

The older woman kept her eyes closed and licked her lips, she tasted the lingering flavor of wine mixed with lipstick. He eyes slowly opened and looked deeply into Olivia's chocolate eyes, she reached out and brush a lock of light brown hair from her lover's face. "It was nothing really," she whispered as she ran the backs of her fingers across Olivia's cheek. They stayed like that for a long minute, just looking deeply into each other's eyes and basking in the feel of their warmth. It was then that she heard a sizzle coming from the kitchen and she remember the sauce. "Excuse me, I have to go check on dinner." She got up and walked back into the kitchen, where she found the sauce almost done and the bread completely done. She took the garlic bread out of the oven and put it on a plate that she then placed on the table. Once she was satisfied that the only thing that had to be put out was the sauce when it was done, she walked into the living room to find Olivia. She walked into the room and spotted her looking out the balcony again, slowly she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Olivia jumped slightly but relaxed when she realized it was only Camryn, she leaned back against her girlfriend's strong toned body and placed her free hand over the ones wrapped around her. Her stomach bounced around madly and her heart continued to skip at the feeling of Camryn's strong arms around her, hugging her close. She was more then happy and content she was pretty, damn sure she was madly in love.

Camryn rested her cheek against the side of Olivia's head and held her tightly, she felt as if she was on cloud nine and she was basking in it. Old feelings she'd long ago suppressed after Addison's death were coming back and it felt wonderful, finally after years of pain, emptiness, and fear everything was falling into place. Softly she spoke in her lover's ear, "you're beautiful." She then leaned down and placed a gentle yet hot kiss to Liv's neck. Olivia gasped and turned her head to expose her neck more to the other woman's warm lips, she then turned around in Cami's arms and slowly pulled her head down until their lips passionately met. The taller woman pulled her flush against her as Liv brought her hands up to wrap them around Cam's neck. After what seemed like an eternity, that both wanted to last forever, Camryn pulled back and looked down at the woman in her arms with a smiled. "Before this goes any farther we need to eat and talk, ok?" Camryn said as she reached up and took Olivia's hands from around her neck, the younger woman nodded and laced their fingers together. "C'mon, dinner is almost ready and I want you to taste my sauce. All homemade and made just right," Cami said as she led her girlfriend into the kitchen. She walked over to the stove and picked the wooden spoon, she dipped it in to the sauce then held it up for Liv to taste.

Slowly Olivia tasted the sauce, she let the flavor linger on her tongue to savor it before looking up Camryn with an approving smile. "That's good, Cami." She said truthfully and in utter amazement, not only did the woman standing across from her have amazing taste, great hobbies and talents, but she could also cook. Oh now Liv was sure she was in love. "I mean really good," she continued as she licked a little sauce off her lips.

"You sure? It doesn't need anything? Salt? Basil? Something?" Camryn asked.

"No its perfect. Try some for yourself," Olivia said as she leaned forward to take some sauce in her mouth before pulling Camryn's head down to capture her lips in a deep kiss and sharing the sauce. She pulled back after a minute and licked the remaining sauce off her lips with a sexy smile at her lover.

The investigator stood completely still and in partial happy shock, slowly she licked the sauce left on her lips off. "Hmmm, you're right made perfectly. Not to much of anything and the taste Olivia only made it better." She said with a wink, which cause Olivia to blush profusely. "Not bad from someone who's in no way Italian but was practically raised by them, guess I learned a lot from my time working for Donna. C'mon now lets eat," she lead Liv over to the table she'd romantically set for two. She pulled Olivia's chair out for her and helped her slide it in before walking back to the stove and making their plates. "Here we are," she said as she set their plates on the table. Camryn then moved across the table and sat down, she uncorked the bottle of wine on the table and poured some into their glasses. They happily settled in and ate their wonderful Italian dinner for two with comfortable conversation.

After dinner they headed into the living room to sit and talk, Olivia curled up on the couch and silently watched her girlfriend put her guitar back. Camryn flashed her a smile over her shoulder before walking over to her gas fireplace and turning it on, she then walked over to the couch but didn't take a seat. "I'm going to make us some tea, alright," she said and started out of the living room. Olivia watched her go before a very cuddly and playful Jayzee caught her attention; she gently reached down and scratched the cat's ears as she waited for her lover's return.

In the kitchen, Camry was very nervous. Her hand shook as she set the kettle on the stove and turned it on, her breath was coming fast and uneven. How the hell was she supposed to explain to a woman, a cop, that she like a lot that she'd been sleeping with someone like Scarlett, a prostitute, and had a somewhat violent past. The last thing she wanted was to scare Liv away; she didn't want to loose her second chance at finding love and happiness, something that she desperately wanted. Carefully she poured their tea and headed back into the living area, she walked up behind Olivia on the couch and handed her a mug.

"Thank you, sweetie." Olivia said graciously as she took the mug and raised it to her lips. Camryn merely smiled and took a seat on the couch next to her, mug firmly clasped in her hands and shaking slightly. Jeffery, slightly claustrophobic, dashed off the couch in fear of being squished, leaving the two to talk. Camryn slowly raised her mug to her lips with shaking hands in hopes of masking her nervousness; she avoided her lover's look and focused her gaze on the liquid in her mug.

Olivia took notice of the other woman's demeanor; she could tell that Cami was very nervous about something. Slowly she slid her hand out and rested it on her girlfriend's thigh, the other woman's head snapped up and she looked at Liv with wide eyes. "Cami, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" She slid closed to the other woman on the couch and squeezed her thigh.

Camryn looked right at her for a fraction of a second before looking away, she sighed heavily and wished that she didn't have to talk about this. She only wished she could go back and change everything that happened, prevent herself from saying what she did to Olivia but she knew that wasn't possible. She took a deep breath and calmly began her explanation. "I'm really sorry for flipping out on you like I did last night, Olivia please know that. I never wanted you to see that side of me." Liv opened her mouth to say something but Camryn held up at hand to stop her. "Let me finish ok," she asked and Olivia nodded. "I will admit that I do have a temper and it does get the best of me sometimes. It used to be really bad, not bad like I'd beat up my loved ones or anything, but bad that I would occasionally hit someone. I'm not proud of it in anyway, I hate my Irish temper and it's caused a lot of problems in the past." She said painfully.

"Cost me Addie once at the beginning of our relationship," Camryn continued sadly and painfully as she remembered the fight that still to this day killed her. "She found out some things from my past that I never wanted her to know; when she confronted me about them I flipped out. I got really angry and started yelling at her, she tried to get me to calm down but I just couldn't. She moved to wrap her arms around me as I was throwing my fit and then next thing I knew I back handed her and she flew back against a wall. God, the look in her eyes killed me, I'd never seen her so afraid of me. She quickly backed up away from me as I bent down to take her in my arms and apologize; she got up and left my house like her feet were on fire. She wouldn't talk to me after that, for weeks she avoided me, whenever she had to be near me she always made sure someone was there. It was like she was afraid I would hit her and beat her up for no reason, which I never would. I begged her for weeks to take me back, I promised I'd never hurt her again, that I loved her but she refused. I never gave up though, I'd send her notes and flowers to tell her how sorry I was and that I loved her."

Camryn stopped momentarily as her tears choked her; Liv moved closed and put a soothing hand on her back. "The school was having a dance to celebrate the spring sports so I decided that I'd fix everything that night. I had it all planed out, I was going to confess to the entire school how much I loved her and beg her, again, to take me back. But things didn't go as planned." She laughed sardonically. "Addison showed up with her ex-boyfriend, she walked around the entire night with his grubby arms around her, she'd smiled each time he hugged her, laugh at all his jokes. It was completely sickening! You don't know how it felt to see her back with a guy who treated her like shit, like she was a piece of meat, and not with me. I treated her like she was the only girl in the world, I loved her and she went back to him!" Cami growled in anger and pain. "So like I said the night didn't go as planned, I left right after they walked in and went home for the night. When I got there I grabbed a bottle of whiskey from my dad's stash and just lost myself in it. I didn't give a shit if my father beat me for it, I wouldn't feel anything compared to how my heart ached. Daddy came home and I received a beating, one that kept me out of school for over a week.

"When I finally returned to the school life I learned that dear old Ad was frantic with worry because I was gone for a week. Part of me surge with joy that she cared, another part of me could have cared less. I had gym that day with Addie and to keep my mind off her I pushed myself as hard as I could running laps, when I walked in the locker room I ended up collapsing due to the pain I was in from my ribs. She tried to help me but I only pushed her away and told her to go back to her boyfriend, that's when she got mad and told me I was acting like an immature child before turning to walk away. That's when I broke and for the first time in public in my life, for the world to see, I cried and beg on my hands and knees for her to come back to me and to love me again." A lone tear slipped down Cami's cheek as she remembered that day in the girl's locker room. "And she did, she wrapped her arms around me and told me she never stopped loving me. She agreed to take me back on one condition, that I'd start talking to the school physiologist and that we be honest with each other when we needed space. It took us a while to mend all our problems but we did and we showed up at prom for our junior year like we'd never been apart." Camryn concluded happily before her face twisted and tears filled her eyes again. "God, I miss her so much!" She buried her face in her hands and cried, her shoulders shook with the power of her sobs. Liv watched her break down and carefully wrapped her arms around her to sooth her, she couldn't even begin to imagine what her pain felt like. It had to be worse then how she felt when Alex "died".

Wiping her eyes and cheeks Cami looked up at Liv, who merely looked at her with warm and compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry for that, I didn't mean to get that emotional."

"Its alright, it had to come out sometime." Olivia said as she gently wiped a tear from her girlfriend's cheek.

"So the point to that story is; I have a bad temper that likes to flare occasionally. I did seek help and got it somewhat under control but it does get the best of me sometimes. I'll do my best, I swear, to make sure you never see that part of me again, Olivia."

Olivia smiled softly and cupped her love's face. "I forgive you, I forgave you the moment I heard your message. I understand why you acted out, you were under stress and you're friends wife had been attacked. It's all understandable. I won't lie I was shaken but at least you apologize and made up for it, I dated a few people way back that would do what you did and never apologize." She stated gently. She squeezed her lover's hand and brought it to her lips for a gentle kiss. She could tell that there was more that Camryn needed to get out and she desperately need to ask the older woman about what Alex had told her. "But there's something you're not telling me isn't there?" She questioned flatly, the shorthaired woman nodded slowly. "Is it about the prostitute you've been sleeping with?"

Camryn's head whipped up and she looked like a deer in headlights, how the hell did Olivia know about Scarlett. Carefully she placed her mug down on the coffee table and turned to her girlfriend. "Please Olivia, don't get rash about this," she said calmly.

"Oh my God, she was right." Liv muttered, she put her mug down and ran her hands through her long light hair. "You're been sleeping with a prostitute, I can't believe this."

"Who was right? You know what I don't want to know, it's not important right now. I want to explain this to you ok so please don't jump to any conclusions yet. First of all I never solicited Scarlett, there was no money or buying involved. We were mutual…sex buddies, we slept together occasionally and when we both needed to feel something. We weren't in a relationship; you know you're the first person I've been in a relationship since Casey after Addison's death. Scarlett and I met one night and we fell into a routine of sleeping together no questions asked. I NEVER solicited her." Camryn explained calmly.

"But you slept with her last night didn't you? You needed sex and you didn't want it from me so you went to her, didn't you?" Olivia asked harshly. So maybe she was going over board and acting rash but for some unknown reason part of her believed her ex-girlfriend.

Camryn looked at her in complete horror. "What!? I did not sleep with Scarlett last night! Who the hell told you I did?" Her infamous Irish temper coming out against her will, Goddamn she was pissed. How could Olivia think that she would throw away what they had, as early as it was, for sex from a piece of trash like Scarlett Blake.

Olivia looked at her lover closely, studying her like she would study a suspect. "A…friend of mine saw you last night with her, said that you were more then "friendly"."

"And you believed them!" Camryn shouted causing Olivia to flinch, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. "I did not sleep with Scarlett last night, she came up to me and tried to seduce me. I told her to leave and that it was over, I had moved on to someone better then she could ever imagine. She refused and tried to persuade me to go back to her, give up the relationship life but I said no. Eventually Nikki came and told her to get out and never show her face there again. That's the truth, if you don't believe me then call Casey or Nikki." She said and picked up the phone that was on the table and held it out to Olivia.

The detective regarded the investigator, checking her with a scrutinizing eye to make sure she wasn't lying. She looked up into Camryn's soft hazel eyes and knew right there that the other woman was telling the truth and nothing but the truth. Slowly she placed her hand over Cami's on the phone. "I believe you, sweetie. I'm sorry I doubted you in the first place," she said softly and took the phone from Cami's hand and set it on the table. She then slid closer to her and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist; Camryn put her arm around Olivia as she leaned back against the couch.

They stayed like that, content in each other's arms for a few minutes before Camryn's spoke, "why are you with me?"

Liv's forehead creased in confusion and she looked up at her lover. "What do you mean?"

"Scarlett, last night she said the only reason anyone was with me is because they pitied me or need a good fuck. I'm too much of a basket case for anyone to handle. So is that true? Are you with me out of pity and cause you need some or is it something else?" The investigator asked dejectedly.

Olivia sat up and looked Camryn directly in the eye. "If you think I'm with you out of pity, because I need a good fuck, or I need a void filled then you are so far beyond wrong." She stated hardly. "I'm with you because you're an amazing person, you're beautiful, funny, talented, smart, charming, and everything else out there. But the most important reason I'm with you is because you treat me fairly and like an equal, you don't treat me like I'm a china doll about to break or like some big fighter that likes it rough. You treat me how you like to be treated, you use the golden rule pretty well, and I treat you how I want to be treated. I have no pity for you only a deep, deep feeling of…love." Olivia whispered the last part barely audible for Camryn to hear. She bit her lip and waited for the other woman's reaction.

Camryn sat in shock, had she really heard Olivia say she loved her? Well she didn't say it exactly but it was pretty damn close! Part of Cami wanted nothing more then to say those words back but the other part, the fear, kept her from doing so. She was afraid of loving again, doing so would mean she'd forget Addison and that was something she didn't know if she was ready for. She felt that was the reason why she couldn't say those words back and love Olivia because she would then forget the one person that helped her to love. Every person that she'd ever loved deeply and honestly had left her, she couldn't go through that pain again ever again. She couldn't tell the beautiful woman next to her that she was madly in love with her because if she did then Olivia would leave she just knew it. So instead she looked over at the brunette with a forced smiled before carefully detangling herself and standing up.

Liv watched her with a pained visage; nervously she placed her hands in her land and looked down at them all while biting her lip to keep from crying. She'd all but said the exact words, why was she stupid enough to do that. It was way to early in their relationship to be admitting to feelings as deep and profound as love. But she could not help it, she was madly in love with Camryn Dayton and it was killing her to keep it to herself. Maybe she should have waited until after the weekend like she'd planned or maybe she never should have agreed to go out with Camryn in the first place. Camryn was obviously still having a hard time moving on from Addison, despite all she'd said about not wanting to be lonely, and Olivia was having a hard time keeping her feelings to herself. It was extremely hard to keep these feeling at bay and help the other woman move on when all she ever thought and talked about what her first true love: Addison. Liv felt stupid to think she could have replaced Addison or even come close to it and make Cami happy like she'd done for Olivia. She'd moved on from Alex, the other woman was far back in her mind and Camryn was at front and center now. She only wished she could do for Camryn what Cami had done for her but guessed she was wrong.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath, Olivia got up and moved towards the door. "I should go. This obviously isn't going to work. I'm sorry, Camryn if I said anything to upset you." She choked out as she grabbed her coat and slipped it on, she tried desperately to keep her tears at bay.

Camryn watched her go, her heart screamed at her mind to stop Olivia and not let this chance slip through her fingers. But her fear kept her rooted in place and watching. The door creaking open snapped her out of her fear filled daze. Quickly she moved up behind Olivia and placed her hand over the other woman's on the doorknob. Liv tensed as she felt Camryn's warm firm body pressed against her back and her soft, gentle hand on her own. She closed her eyes and savored the taller woman pressed against her for what she believe was the last time.

"I'm sorry, please don't go we should talk. Please, Olivia." Cami softly whispered into her ear as she slowly wrapped her fingers around Liv's on the knob, she placed her other hand lightly on the smaller woman's hip and stepped up closed to her. Olivia stood up straighter and unknowingly leaned back against the other woman; the taller woman removed Olivia's hand from the door and allowed it to slowly close. Camryn then laced their fingers together and brought the back to rest Liv's stomach while her other arm wrapped completely around Liv's waist. Olivia brought her other hand up to rest over the one around her waist; she gently gripped them and savored the moment. "I'm sorry, please stay so we can talk." Camryn said softly in to Olivia's ear.

Olivia slowly nodded and pulled away from Camryn, she turned to face the other woman and lead her back to the couch. They both sat down, hand's still held tightly together, and nervous tension filling the air. Camryn sighed heavily and looked up with sad and pained eyes, she really didn't want to hurt Olivia like she would when she said what she had to. "I'm sorry I can't say those words back to you right now," Camryn began," but know that I do care for you deeply. I can't say those three words just yet; I can't admit that I'm feeling something as deep as love right now because, frankly for me, it's too early. This I'm sure will change as our relationship gets longer and we know more about each other, I'm more then sure that someday I will be able to admit to you that I love you but right now I can't. This is all new to me and it scares me, but knowing now that you loving me gives me strength and hope that we'll be together when I do admit my feelings for you. I care for you deeply, Olivia I'm just not sure if its love or not yet. I'm not completely over Addison, I will admit that to you, and part of me feels that I never want to more on and forget her. I'm scared, Olivia truly scared."

"Camryn," Olivia said gently and reached out to cup her girlfriend's chin, "what are you afraid of?"

"I-I'm afraid I'll loose you. Every person I've ever loved deeply and unconditionally or anything close to that has left me and it killed me. I don't think I can bare going through it if I lost you for any reason." Camryn said hoarsely. "I'll understand if that's not okay with you and you want to leave now and never come back. It'll be hard, I'm sure, but I think I'll get through it, better now then when we care too much." She continued sadly and dropped her head away from Liv's gaze.

Liv shook her head and slid closer to her girlfriend, she cupped Camryn's hand with both hands and turned her face to look directly at her. "I will not leave you for something like this, I want to be with you. I understand it will take you time to be able to love me or anything close to that but I won't leave you unless you want me to, I'll wait until the end of time for you feel ready to love me. I'll wait if it means in the end being with someone who cares for me and loves me like I love them. I'd do just about anything for you, Cami." Olivia said compassionately and with deep profound love.

Camryn smiled up at her and locked eyes with the other woman's chocolate orbs. "I do care for you, Olivia I do."

"I know," Olivia said as she place two fingers against Cami's lips to stop her, "and right now I'll take what I can get." She leaned in and brushed her lips against Camryn's, she moved back a little to look at her lover before diving back in and kissing her deeper. Camryn pulled Olivia closer on the couch; she slid her hands around the smaller woman's hips to her lower back and pulled her into her lap. Olivia moaned throatily at the move and pressed herself flush against Camryn, the older woman smiled against her lips and fell on to her back effectively pulling Olivia on top of her. Hands roamed over warm fit bodies, lips crashed together, and tongues wrestled as the couple passionately made out on Camryn's couch. Cami moved to slide her feet onto the couch when she realized she still had her boots on, carefully and trying not to make a loud noise she kicked her boots off and they dropped to the floor with a 'thud'. She then ran her hands up Olivia's back; gently she squeezed her girlfriend's sides before bring them to her front and sliding them under Liv's shirt and over her toned stomach. Olivia moaned at the feel of Camryn's soft dexterous hands and fingers running over her sensitive skin causing the greatest feelings in her. Liv kicked her shoes off and moved so she was lying completely on top of Camryn. The other woman moaned when she felt Olivia situate herself between her legs and place all her wonderful weight on top of her.

Olivia pulled away from Camryn's lips and started to trail them over the other woman's jaw and down her throat. Cami dropped her head back to give her girlfriend more space for her roaming hot lips, she gently removed her hands from under Liv's shirt and up to run them through Olivia's long brown hair. Slowly Olivia started to unbutton Camryn's dress shirt to revile her white tank top, she trailed her lips down and across the base of Cami's throat. Camryn groaned and pulled Olivia close, she brought her hands back down and pushed the woman on top of hers shit up to get more soft warm skin under her fingers. They both knew they should stop; they couldn't go to far because they wanted to wait until this weekend. But as much as their heads screamed to stop they just couldn't, they were thirsty for each other and they needed more and more. Their stomach's fluttered and skin burned from arousal that shot through them. Camryn's stomach flipped madly as her lover's lips slid over her heated skin, her breath came in gasps, and her heart soared. For Olivia it was much the same, arousal coursed through her body, heating every nerve ending, and her breath panted as Camryn slid her hands over her body.

Camryn buried her fingers deep in Olivia's hair and gently pulled her head up to capture her lips passionately. As they kissed deeply, Olivia ran her fingers down Camryn's chest to the hem of the woman under hers tank top, she pushed the tank top up and placed her hands flat against Cami's stomach. She moaned pleasurably as her fingers ran over the other woman's toned hard six-pack, she gently dragged her nails down the hard muscles and heard Camryn release a long satisfying moan. The short-haired woman slid her hands up Liv's shirt to her bra and stealthfully unhooked it, she was softly running her fingers back down Liv's back when there was a knock at the door. Camryn ignored the knock and slid her hands around to cup Liv's breast, just as the tips of her fingers touch the other woman's skin under her breast there was an even louder knock.

"This better be bloody well important," Camryn growled and removed her hands from under Olivia's shirt.

Olivia slowly sat up and Cami followed suit, she slid off Camryn and situated herself on the couch. "Its for the best that we stop anyway, I don't want to ruin this weekend," Liv said lovingly.

"You're right," Camryn agreed before leaning over to softly kiss her girlfriend and get up to answer the door. She walked over to the door, threw the bolt, and opened the door. "What," she asked in annoyance. She stopped suddenly when she noticed the person standing on her doorstep, and smile formed on her lips. "Luce! What the hell are you doing here?" She asked and pulled the other woman into a hug.

"We were in town and decided to stop by. Scott let us up, I hope that's ok and that I didn't come at a bad time, did I?" The other woman said as she took in Camryn's disheveled appearance.

"No, it's fine! Come in," Camryn held the door open and gestured her two friends in. "Amy, its good to see you again. You keeping Lucy honest?" She asked as she hugged the blonde woman that walked in with her best friend.

Amy laughed, "as honest as a boat seller can be."

Camryn chuckled and walked over to where Olivia was sitting; the longhaired woman stood up and moved to Cami's side. "Lucy, Amy this is Olivia. Sweetie, this is my high school best friend, Lucy Reynolds and her girlfriend, Amy."

Olivia held her hand out to the couple, "its very nice to meet you." After they shook hands Olivia wrapped her arm around Camryn's waist and leaned against her. "You have a lot of friends that like to pop up, Cami." Olivia said teasingly.

Camryn shrugged and looked down at her, "they find me irresistible I can't help it."

"Oh I believe it," Liv said huskily and leaned up to kiss her lover's neck causing Camryn sigh and her eyes to close.

Lucy watched them with a smile, she hadn't seen her best friend this happy since Addison. "Camryn's a people person," she said with a smile to get the couple to stop.

"Alright, enough about me. What's the real reason you're here, Lucy?" Camryn asked.

The dark haired best friend shrugged, "are you using your cabin in the 'skills this weekend?"

Camryn chuckled, "romantic getaway?" Lucy nodded and pulled Amy closer. "Ok you can use it but you know the rules, clean up got it!" She said accusingly before grabbing her keys and taking the cabin's key off it and handing it to Lucy.

"Cami, how long have you and Liv been seeing each other," Amy asked in curiosity as she watched the couple.

The shorthaired woman blushed and pulled Olivia closer to her body. "A week come Sunday," she said proudly and placed a soft kiss to the top of her lover's head.

"Are you joking?" Lucy burst out in disbelief. "You two look like you've been together for months!"

"What can I say," Camryn started nonchalantly, "we hit it off." She looked down at Olivia gently and smiled, the short woman smiled up at her in return before dropping her head to rest of Cami's shoulder. "Anyway, are you two going back to Barcelona after the weekend?"

Lucy looked at Amy then at Camryn, "we're not sure. We're on a long vacation, we'll deiced what to do when we're ready."

"Ok, well why don't you two come to dinner at Donna's on Thursday? Everyone will be there; you know the traditional pre-Christmas dinner. We can reminisce and Liv can meet everyone she hasn't met already."

Lucy and Amy nodded in agreement as did Olivia. "That works, Audrey." Lucy said with a sly grin. Camryn only glared at her and shook her head.

"Audrey?" Olivia asking in confusion, she turned to Camryn and waited for her to explain.

Camryn sighed and looked down at her lover. "In high school Lucy liked to be tough and different, so rather then calling me by my first name, like everyone else, she started calling me by my middle name; Audrey. I'll tell you about it later." Camryn explained with a wiry smiled.

"Yeah, so we should go." Lucy said as she took Amy's hand and started towards the door. "Thanks girl for the cabin and we'll see you Thursday." Camryn agreed and they all said goodbye.

Once the door closed and locked, Camryn walked Olivia back to the couch and they sat down. Cami sat down and pulled Olivia into her arms. "I haven't seen Lucy in ages," she said in amazement and happiness that she'd gotten to see her best friend.

Olivia curled deep into her girlfriend's side and smiled. "So your full name is: Camryn Audrey Dayton," she said softly.

"Yep," Cami said.

"I like it, it fits you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Camryn said happily and pulled her lover tighter to her body. "So what's your middle name?"

Olivia blushed a little and looked up at her Lover. "Luan," she said softly.

Camryn rolled the name around in her head a few times, pronouncing it to see how well it went together. "Olivia Luan Benson. I like it, definitely fits you. 'Luan' means 'warrior' in Gaelic and that's exactly what you are; a warrior."

"Really, so what does 'Audrey' mean?" Olivia asked in interest.

"It means noble strength, it's an English name." Camryn sighed in contentment and rested her cheek on the top of Olivia's head. "Stay here tonight," she proposed. Olivia smiled, she'd hoped Camryn would ask her to stay, she nodded against her girlfriend's shoulder. "Great, then we can just call in, in the morning and then leave."

"I like that idea." She got off the couch and held her hand out to her girlfriend, Cami took the offered hand and lead her to her bedroom. Olivia stood in awe when they reached the top of the loft bedroom, the room was huge and beautiful. There was a king sized bed with a black feather down comforter covering it, a gorgeous cherry stained armoire against the wall at the end of the bed, and an identical dresser on the far wall. She glanced to the left and found another balcony that looked out over central park and Manhattan, it was absolutely stunning.

Camryn walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of pajamas for herself and started to pull out a pair for Olivia but a voice stopped her. "Just give me the shirt to your pajamas, I'm fine in that." Olivia said softly and walked over to the bed, Camryn smiled and handed her the shirt.

"Bathroom is through there," Camryn gestured to a door next to her dresser. Olivia smiled and headed in to get changed, Camryn watched her go before stripping down to her tank top and putting her PJ pants on. She turned down the blankets on her bed and waited for Olivia to exit the bathroom, when Liv came out she headed to the bed and slid in. Cami smiled and got up to go to the bathroom, she came out after brushing her teeth and slid in next to Olivia. She pulled Liv to her and wrapped her arms around her lover; she leaned down and passionately kissed Olivia. Liv pressed herself closer to Camryn as the kiss got deeper; she wrapped her legs up with Camryn's under the blanks and one foot began to slowly rub against Camryn's calf. The shorthaired woman moaned when she felt Olivia's smooth warm bare legs touch her own bare legs. She'd never felt more alive and happy then she did at that moment with Olivia in her arms, in her bed, in her apartment, in her life. Cami pulled back and softly smiled down at the woman in her arms, she brushed a lock of light brown hair from Liv's face and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before brushing them over her lips again. She wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend and closed her eyes. Liv rested her head on Camryn's chest and allowed the other woman's soft heart beat lull her to a peaceful sleep.

TBC…

PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading!


	13. Septemer 28, 2009 Author's Note

Ok all this is not a promise or a definite, just a maybe and I'm gonna try. I've been looking over Ignis Satus as well as my life as a whole. I've not been doing well to say the least. My ex fiancée, whom I met while writing this fic and ran off with, left me about a year ago for something (nicest way to put it). For the past year I've been back and forth with her and another girl, now that I've gotten completely sick of it and this whatever I'm going through I've decided to use writing as my way to release and relax just like I did in High School. So if all goes well I will be continuing this fic. But there are a few problems surrounding it that makes it a little tricky. (1) I'm a college student and I'm very dedicated to getting my degree in Criminal Investigations so in most of my spare time I'm studying and whipping out extra credit and A's. I've changed a lot since High School I'm now an over achiever. (2) I'm the Vice-President of my college's GSA so that takes up some time in my week especially on Monday's and whenever we have an event going on. Within the GSA I have a lot of friends that drag me around so that doesn't help either. (3) My mother when trying to be helpful before I moved to Colorado last year (I've since then moved back to NY because I got into a very good four year school) packed my entire room without telling me where everything is and without labeling things. On top of that she threw a lot of stuff out in the process and among those things COULD HAVE been the notebooks that I had used to write this entire fic in, all the way up to chapter 13. So I may no longer have the notebooks with the rough draft of the chapters in it so I'm gonna have to go from what I remember as well as scratch cause I'm not searching around our basement and boxes for the note books.

So hang in there and I'll have another chapter out soon hopefully. If there's nothing out by December then I lied and I'm not starting this fic up again…no I'm kidding if that happens then it's because I realized that I couldn't juggle college and writing because it was only hurting my grades and GPA. In which case this story will prolly never be finished. I'm gonna try tho, I miss writing. But all please remember that college comes first to me. Any questions please feel free to comment and I'll answer them.

Thanks All,

-RAIDER


	14. Novus Pars Amor

**Ignis Satus**

**Chapter XIII: Novus Pars Amor**

Author: SVURaider1-6

Pairings: Olivia/Other. **Femslash.**

Rating: T or PG-13

Summary: Olivia meets someone. Will this be the start of a wonderful relationship or will the person Olivia has come to trust and care for turn out to be the type she locks away…

NOTE: Takes place in season 8 but I'm not really following anything that happens in the season so there shouldn't be any spoilers. Basically it's going to be an AU season 8 fic.

Note 2: I changed where Olivia went to college to my college only because I know about my college and how its run so it just makes it easier for me to pull things from my life cause then I don't have to think so much. Also I changed Camryn's degree to Criminal Investigation only because I know about that degree, since it's my degree, and it fits more for the career Camryn is in, I mean how many people with a Social Work degree go into investigating fires??? Not many. Lol. Don't like it then too bad I don't care.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am not making any profit by writing this. I only own Camryn, Christina, Mandy, Abbie, and Gabrielle. I DO NOT OWN, Olivia or anyone else from SVU; they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I DO NOT OWN, Faith and Buffy (Buffy the Vampire Slayer); they belong to Joss Whedon and 20th Century Fox. Ashley and Spencer (South of Nowhere) belong to Tom Lynch and Noggin/MTV productions. Kim and Maggie (Better than Chocolate) belong to Anne Wheeler, Peggy Thompson, and Lions Gate productions. Lucy Reynolds and Amy Bradshaw (D.E.B.S) belong to Angela Robinson and Screen Gems. Lastly, Nikki Wade and Helen Stewart (Bad Girls) belong to Maureen Chadwick and Shed Productions. I am only borrowing the characters, their pairings, and a brief background of them. This is in NO way a crossover Fic! I'm only taking the pre-named characters and pairings because I don't feel like coming up with them all on my own and stressing myself out. You DO NOT need to know these shows, pairings, or characters to understand anything about them. I will explain what you need to know about them in the story. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER IN ANYWAY! Thank you for reading this and bearing it in mind so I don't get sued. Once again, I OWN NOTHING. Thank you.

Italics indicate thoughts, anything being read but not out loud, or a record message. Confused? You'll get what I mean as you read.

Olivia rolled over to wrap her arms around Camryn, her eyes blinked open when she came in contact with cold empty sheets. Slowly she sat up and looked around the sunny room in confusion. She sat in the bed and listened closely to hear if her lover was in the kitchen, she didn't hear any movement. Carefully she climbed out of the bed and stood up, she spotted Camryn's pajama pants on the end of the bed and put them on. She then made her way down stairs in search of her lover; she was sadly disappointed when she found the room empty. Wrapping her arms around her body she wandered past the couch, where Jayzee slept, to the kitchen. Jay heard her past and jumped off the couch to follow with hopes of getting some kitty treats. Liv walked up to the counter and found a full pot of coffee and a mug, propped against the mug was a small slip of paper. She picked the note up and read the scripted message that she was sure Cami left.

_Liv,_

_You're beautiful when you sleep, did you know that?_

_I had to run down to the front desk; I should be back in ten minutes. There's tea in the kettle on the stove or, if you prefer, I made coffee. Feel free to have either. See you in a few, gorgeous._

_-Cami_

_Oh feel free to use me phone to call your captain. I believe he called while you were still asleep and I'm pretty sure your cell died after._

Liv set the note down with a smile; she then picked up a mug and poured herself some coffee. She took a sip of the liquid before picking up her phone and trying to turn it on, Cami was right it was dead. Liv set the device down and picked up her coffee and started to wander around the apartment while she waited for Camryn. She took in all the pictures that decorated the walls, shelves, and tables. She wandered over to a wall that she could see had a few certificates and diplomas on it, one diploma in particularly caught her eye. She walked closer and read it. It was a PH.D degree in Criminal Investigations from SUNY Canton, the exact same college that Olivia had attended. Liv was not only surprised that Cami was a doctor but she also attended the same school Olivia had and they graduated the same year in the same class. Olivia stared at the degree in mild shock before taking a sip of her coffee and walking towards the balcony doors, she looked out over the city before slowly opening the doors.

She walked out into the surprisingly warm December weather. The snow that had fallen a few days earlier had melted and left the city looking like it was spring. Olivia sighed heavily as she looked out over the city and grasped her coffee. Her thoughts wandered to the upcoming week then weekend. Christmas was only a week away and, as always, Olivia would be spending it working and alone. The holiday season always depressed her because she never had anyone to share it with, her mother was gone, and she had no real friends. She never quite felt right going to Eliot's for the holidays, she always felt that she was intruding and taking their pity, and the way her partner has been acting the past week there is no way in Hell Liv would spend Christmas with him. So alas she was alone once again for Christmas. Olivia sipped her coffee and continued to look over her home city.

Olivia was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Camryn enter the apartment. The older woman dropped her things off on her dining room table and walked up behind her lover on the balcony. Gently she slipped her arms around Olivia's waist and held her; she placed a soft kiss to Liv's temple then rested her cheek against the other woman's head. Olivia smiled and leaned back against Camryn's tall body. "Did you sleep well," Camryn asked softly and turned her head slightly to look at the woman in her arms.

Liv turned in Camryn's arms and looked up at her. "I slept wonderfully in your arms." She said lovingly before leaning up to brush her lips against Cami's. "Where'd you go this morning," Liv asked as she pulled back from Camryn's lips.

Camryn smiled and took Liv's hands, she slowly lead her lover back into the warm apartment. She released Olivia's hand and closed the balcony doors before walking into the kitchen to make herself some tea. "I woke up around 5:30 this morning and decided to go for a run around the block," The older woman explained and turned to Olivia. "When I got back up here the front desk called and said that I had a package I need to pick up, so I ran down and got it. Its probably the replacement piece for my stereo." Cami explained with a bright morning smile. She was just raising her tea to her lips when her watch beeped and flashed, Camryn immediately set her mug down and checked her watch. She looked up at Olivia with a slight smile. "Can you excuse me for a minute," Cami asked as she moved passed Liv to the stairs then up to her room.

The detective watched her go in confusion, her curiosity got the best of her and she followed her lover. Slowly she walked up the stairs, careful not to make any noise. It wasn't that she didn't trust Camryn or that she didn't want Cami to know she was peeking on her; she just didn't want to disturb her. She reached the top of the stairs and saw Camryn sitting on the bed with her hoodie off leaving her in a tank top and her arm out in front of her. Liv was just about to say something when she saw Camryn pick up a syringe with a clear liquid in it and insert it into her arm. The detective froze and her eyes went wide in shock, the first thing that came to mind was that her lover was in her room shooting up. _What? But she- She can't. Camryn wouldn't be in to drugs…would she? Its looks like it. No there must be a good explanation, I'm sure. _Olivia took a step forward, alerting Camryn to her presence; the investigator slowly looked up at her in surprise. "Cami…what…what are you doing?" Liv asked almost painfully.

"Olivia, it's not what you think or what it looks like," Camryn started calmly as she pulled the needle out of her arm and threw it in an orange trashcan.

"N-not what I think? Not what it looks like? It looks like you're shooting up in your bed room!" Olivia said in astonishment and anger. Camryn sighed heavily and picked up an alcohol pad, she pressed it to her arm to wipe up the blood before pulling out a band-aid and putting it on. The action took Liv completely off guard; if Camryn was shooting up and a druggie then she was the first drug addict that Olivia ever met that cared about cleaning and covering her track marks. "Just tell me what you were doing!" She said demandingly.

Camryn sighed again and flipped open a black case that was sitting on the bed next to her, she pulled out a small bottle and held it out for the detective. "Here, take it and read the label." Camryn said. Olivia walked forward and took the bottle from the sitting woman; she looked down at the label and read it. _Glucagon. _Her forehead creased in confusion and she looked to Cami for an explanation. "It's Glucagon. I'm hypoglycemic, I have low blood glucose and my body is unable to convert stored glycogen into glucose when its suppose to. When it gets to low to take glucose tablets or eat something I have to inject Glucagon into my blood stream so it can help my liver convert the stored glycogen it to glucose." The investigator explained calmly.

Olivia looked away in shame, why didn't she think of something like that in the first place not that Camryn was doing drugs and needed her fix. She hated that she felt like she was always looking for a reason that Camryn wasn't as good as she showed to be, that she was always looking for something bad that Camryn did or does. Why she did that, she had no idea. "I'm sorry," she said softly and handed that bottle back to Camryn.

"Its alright, it happens a lot actually." Camryn said as took the bottle and put it back in her case. She then picked up her meter and proceeded to check her levels again; when she was done she tossed the strips out and zipped up her meter. She looked up at Olivia softly; she could tell the other woman was beating herself up for jumping to conclusions. "Hey, hey its alright." Cami said and reached out to take Olivia's hand; gently she tugged the woman into her lap and wrapped her arms around her.

"I feel like a jerk," Olivia said harshly and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't, it's alright. People always jump to conclusions when I have to do a shot, I don't blame them it does look I'm shooting. I'm not mad that you would jump to the conclusion, you barely know me, I never told you, what else were you to think." The investigator said gently.

Liv nodded, "I know but still I sometimes feel that I'm looking for a flaw or something bad you're doing and I don't know why. But each time I think I've found something it turns out to be nothing and you still come out perfect."

Camryn laughed and shook her head. "Trust me, Liv I'm not perfect."

The detective pulled back and looked at Camryn seriously. "But you are, you're so perfect that everything pales in comparison. Just when I think you can't get anymore perfect you do and it's amazing."

The older woman looked into Olivia's eyes and slowly reached out to brush a lock of hair from her face. She stared at the woman in her arms and could not believe her luck, she couldn't believe that she had an amazingly beautiful woman sitting in her lap telling her she was perfect. "I'm not anymore perfect then you are." Cami said before leaning up and passionately kissing Olivia, the other woman sighed against her lips and threaded her fingers through Cami's short hair.

Olivia pulled back first when oxygen became an issue, she wrapped her arms around Cami's neck and rested her forehead against her girlfriend's. "So," she said spontaneously, "how do I know when you need to take a shot?" She was purely curious and slightly concerned, she wanted to be able to tell when Camryn's life was at risk so she could help. Something like Hypoglycemia is really big in someone's life and she wanted to know what she could do if something ever happened. She was asking purely out of loving concern.

"Well I shouldn't have to take many injections, they're actually only for an emergency but sometimes I'm too busy to remember to check my levels, which isn't good, and my levels drop really low and an injection is necessary. Most of the time though I use Glucose tablets," Cami said and reached over to her nightstand and picked up a small roll. "These are the tablets I take. Don't be surprised if everywhere you look you see a roll, I keep them everywhere. My condition is somewhat sever; my levels drop quickly if I don't watch them and I don't eat properly. My watch," She held up her wrist to show Liv, "doubles as a watch and a meter. It's one of the more advanced meter devices. I got it as a gift from Donna shortly after I had to go to the hospital because I let my glucose get too low. If it beeps once then it means its getting low and I should take a tablet, if it beeps twice and flashes then my levels are too low and I need an injection. If I don't get an injection by the third beep, it keeps beeping until it reads that my levels are going back to normal, there's no way to turn it off. That should never happen because my levels should never get that low, if it does then I'm most likely in shock or passed out and I need to go to the hospital. I have to check my levels every now and then, mostly when I feel drowsy or before I eat and after I eat. And I can't have too much sugar, mostly because my doctor doesn't want to chance it in case something bad could happen. That's why I don't drink too much coffee, I tend to add lots of sugar." The investigator said with a chuckle. "The last important thing is my bracelet," she held her right wrist up and showed the silver chain to Olivia. The detective reached out and turned the chain to read the tag on it. "It says my condition, my name, and my blood type." Cami looked at the bracelet sadly. "It was the first thing Addison gave me when we started dating, she gave it to me shortly after I was diagnosed when I was seventeen." She ran her fingers over the chain before dropping her hands to Olivia's hips. "So what do you say we head back down stairs and visit before I head off to take a shower?"

Liv nodded and stood up, she held her hand out to Camryn who gratefully took it and followed her down stairs. Cami heated her tea up and leaned against the counter while Olivia sat at the breakfast bar, the older woman smiled at her and walked over to lean against the counter in front of Liv. They gazed at each other with soft loving eyes, Camryn smiled at Liv before reaching out and taking her hand. Softly she ran her thumb over Liv's knuckles causing the other woman's stomach to flip and her heart beat faster. "Cami, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask me anything," Camryn said gently and laced their fingers together.

"What did you go to college for?"

Camryn smiled and squeezed her lover's hand. "You found my diploma and degrees, huh." Liv bashfully looked away, a slight blush covering her cheeks. "It's ok, Liv." Cami said as she reached out to cup Olivia's cheek and turn her head to face her. "I went to college for Criminal Investigations. It's a degree that I really like and it gives me a broad range of qualifications. It comes in handy in my line of work. Its not easy to get a Crime Scene Tech to the scene of a fire to take care of evidence, being a qualified CSI Tech I can take care of the crime scene quickly and properly without having to wait around. I also got my undergrad in Social Work because I've always been dedicated to helping others. Its also certifies me in different areas of counseling, ranging from substance abuse to child and/or spousal abuse. This way I'm kinda like everything you could need at a crime scene." She explained with a laugh, Olivia nodded and looked down at her coffee, Camryn could tell there was more she wanted to ask. "Liv, what is it?"

"You went to SUNY Canton, didn't you?" She asked timidly.

"Yes," Camryn said, "the college I attended in Montreal after I was honorably discharged from the Air Force in Canada was accredited. I had high grades after my first year and they agreed to pay for my tuition to any college of my choice within Canada or the U.S. I chose SUNY Canton because it was in the middle of both places and it offered my degree. After I finished my degree I went back to Canada and became a Mountee. It's a lot to remember I know, I sometimes forget how everything went. I kind of just moved around and went with a flow of whatever after Addison's death. Why do you ask, if you don't mind me asking?" The older woman asked in equal curiosity.

Olivia slowly looked up at her lover with a smile. "I attended SUNY Canton the same years you did; we graduated the same year too."

"Are you sure," Cami asked in surprise and disbelief.

The detective nodded, "small world huh. Maybe it's destiny or something for us to be together. We were given a chance once before but neither of us were ready, so we were given a second chance and it was successful. You understand what I'm saying, right?"

"I know exactly what you're saying." The older woman said with a smile. "Can I ask you something now?" Liv nodded happily and played with her lover's fingers. "It might be a little forward, how old are you?"

Liv laughed and flashed Cami a bright smile. "How old are you," she asked in return with a raised brow.

"Ouch, I get it but really how old are you? I mean if we went to SUNY Canton together and I was 28 at the time then that means you must have been just out of high school. So could you just feed my curiosity and tell me." Cami asked, jokingly pleading with a charming smile.

"Ok, Ok I'm 39. So now you answer me, how old are you?" Liv countered.

Camryn chuckled, "sweetie I'm an old lady compared to you." Liv looked at her curiously and waited for her to answer the question. Cami sighed heavily and looked down bashfully, "I'm 44."

Olivia laughed, "You think you're old! I'm gonna be 40 next month!"

"I'm gonna be 45 come June, 50 in five years. You're a young thing compared to me." The investigator shot back with a laugh.

"Alright, alright lets not fight it's no big deal really. Anyway it's better to get things later in life." Olivia laughed and moved around the bar to hug her girlfriend.

Cami nodded and wrapped her arms around Olivia. "You're right. You know I'm starting to really like destiny," she said with a smile and placed a kiss to the side of Liv's head. They stood in each other's arms, content with just having each other's warmth around them. "I need to go take a shower, I stink." Camryn said spontaneously and breaking the silence.

Olivia laughed and pulled away from her lover. "Yeah you do," she said jokingly and pinching her nose.

The taller woman mockingly glared at her before grabbing her and trapping her in her arms. "Really now, well how 'bout I get you all sweaty and smelly then, detective Benson." Cami said evilly and pulled the other woman flush against her. Olivia laughed and tried to squirm her away out of Camryn's arms but she wasn't really trying because frankly she never wanted to leave the strong investigators arms, even if they were sweaty. Camryn laughed with her and struggled to keep her hold, the investigators fingers brushing against Liv's bare back cause the detective to stop and look right into her girlfriend's eyes. "Don't even think about it, Camryn Audrey Dayton," Olivia said seriously. An evil glint passed over Camryn's face and she grinned just as evilly before she started tickling the detective. Liv howled with laughter and tried to ward off her lover's assault

"Cami…s-stop…ahh…stop…I can't breathe," Olivia said through her joyous laughter. She managed to grab Camryn's hands and hold them still, she caught her breath and slowly looked up to lock gazes with the other woman. "You better be glad I like you, Dayton I hate being tickled."

"Oh I'm more then glad you like me, Benson." The investigator said, she wrapped her arms around Liv and pulled her in for a deep mind blowing kiss. Olivia was blown away as she moved her hands up her lover's chest to burry them in Cami's hair. Camryn was the first to pull back when oxygen became an issue. "I should go shower now, huh." She said absently, Olivia nodded and just stared at her. The investigator leaned down again and kissed her deeply once more. "Hmmm, I could kiss you all day," she said as she slowly pulled away from Olivia.

"I could do the same," Liv said breathlessly.

Camryn smiled, "I'm gonna go shower now." She pulled away and turned towards her room. "I was thinking that maybe you could call in and get the day off and then we could leave early, that is if you'd like to. Think about it and feel free to use my phone." Cami said before heading off to take a shower. Olivia watched her go with a smiled before grabbing her coffee and moving to the couch, she picked the phone up off the table and dialed the captain's number.

"Cragen," came the voice when the phone was answered.

"Cap, it's Liv." Olivia said in greeting.

"What can I do for you," Don asked naturally.

Olivia sighed and started to scratch Jayzee's head to occupy her slightly nervous hands. "Is there anyway I can get all of today off?"

Don smiled on the other end of the phone, "absolutely! You deserve some time off, Olivia you never take any. Take as long as you want and need, you've racked up a lot of vacation time so you're covered. I'll see you when I see you."

The detective smiled happily, "thanks Captain."

"It's no problem, Olivia it's about time you take sometime off and spend it with someone. I don't want to see you until Monday, got it." The Captain ordered.

Liv laughed, "yes sir. Thanks again, Don."

"You take care, Liv." Don said before they said goodbye and hung up.

Olivia pressed the end button on the phone and sent it on the coffee table she then turned her attention to the kitty rolling around next to her. She gently scratched Jay's chin as the cat purred loudly, suddenly her popped up and sprang towards his cat bed and dived into it head first.

"He's obviously been in the cat nip this morning," came a voice from behind Olivia.

Liv looked behind her to find Camryn standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen with a smile on her lips. The older woman was dressed in a pair of cargo pants with a green and white striped polo shirt, a towel hung around her neck and her new short hair was wet and curly. "I uh called my captain, he said I have the next three days off. He doesn't want to see me until Monday."

Camryn's smile grew and she walked up behind Olivia on the couch, she leaned on the back of the couch as Liv looked up at her sweetly. "Great," she started softly, "just give me a few to grab a few things and make a phone call then we can head to your place." Camryn leaned down and captured Olivia's lips with her own. What was only meant to be a quick lip lock turned into a full mind blowing kiss. "Hmm, I don't want to stop kissing you." Camryn said as she slowly released Olivia's lips.

"I don't either," Liv said breathlessly.

The taller woman softly cupped her lover's face and looked deeply into her eyes. "You're so beautiful," She whispered.

Olivia looked away bashfully with a smile, "and you're handsome so we're even."

The two stood looking into each other's eye's with smiles before Camryn kissed Olivia's forehead and turned to finish getting ready. The taller short haired woman finished packing and getting her animals ready before they headed to Olivia's apartment to get her things.

End Chapter 13

TBC…

More to come…hopefully. See this chapter I found on my external hard drive, its half written…it was suppose to be a lot longer than this but I found it and decided that where it stopped was good enough for a chapter. So this chapter was written almost 3 years ago went uncompleted until about 3:00 pm here in NY, quickly finished it and viola posted it for all you people that are still reading this. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope there's more theres come…hehe


End file.
